KND: Los Titanes del Barrio
by Seogumi y Masunny
Summary: Padre y Slade están tras un mismo objetivo. Podrán los jovenes titanes y los chicos del barrio vencer a sus enemigos? Podrán llevarse bien los dos equipos y asi salvar al mundo? Habrá romance entre las parejas? Descubranlo en esta nueva historia
1. Chapter 1

_**Jump City**_

**Un día normal en la torre T de los Titanes, Robin estaba revisando la computadora, siguiendo unas pistas del último crimen que había cometido Mumbo Jumbo.**

**Cyborg y Chico Bestia estaban jugando videojuegos, Starfire estaba en la cocina haciendo chili **_**(q no se como aprendió a hacerlo)**_** y Raven leyendo un libro, aunque algo desconcentrada por el relajo q hacían Cyborg y Chico bestia.**

**De pronto suena la alarma**

**Robin:** Titanes, Demente Mod esta en el centro de la ciudad, hipnotizando a las personas con su nueva arma, para entrar al museo de la ciudad

**Cyborg:** Me pregunto que estará buscando en el museo, debemos detenerlo

**Raven:** Bien… ¿qué estamos esperando?

**Starfire:** A….Chico Bestia

Todos miran que Chico bestia no se había despegado del videojuego

**Chico bestia:** Viejo, solo me falta un nivel más para pasar el record de Cyborg, y luego derrotar a Beatle4 en línea

**Raven rodando los ojos:** Típico

**Cyborg:** Bestita no se si te habrás dado cuenta pero LA ALARMA DEL CRIMEN ACABA DE SONAR

**Chico bestia:** No grites que no soy sordo!

**Cyborg estaba furioso, lo quería ahorcar**

**Se desconecta el televisor**

**Chico bestia:** ¡Oye!

**Robin:** No hay tiempo que perder. ¡Titanes, vamos!

**Chico bestia:** Yo quería seguir :(

**Raven lo hala de la oreja:** Camina…

_**Cleveland**_

**Súper abuela:** Vengan mis niños que están muy flacuchos, prueben un poco de hígado de vaca

**Numero cuatro**: Como detesto a esta maniaca con sus pésimas comidas

**Numero dos:** A mi m cae gordo jejeje entiendes? Me cae "gordo" porque ella es…

**Numero cinco:** Ay ya deja de hacer tan malos chistes!

**Numero uno:** O sea hello concéntrense mis chavos, y dos deja tus malos chistes para después ¿Estas lista tres?

**Numero tres:** Claro que si capitán! **Estaba sentada en su conejito gigante Saltarín, lista para atacar a la plasta de sándwich**

**Al lado estaba Joaquín**

**Uno:** Listo Joaquín?

**Joaquín hizo pulgar arriba**

**Uno:** Chicos a mi señal atacan

**El resto:** Listo

**Uno:** AHORA!

**Comienza el ataque…**

**Tanto los Teen Titans como los knd atacaban a sus debidos enemigos**

**Jump city**

**Mad Mod:** Vengan mis niños, el general Mody no puede esperar a probar su arma CONTRA USTEDES jajajajajaja

**Lanzo una luz potente de su cañón hipersónico**

**Cy:** Cielos! Eso estuvo cerca! – dijo Cyborg esquivando el rayo

**Rb**: Esa arma podrá ser potente, pero nosotros somos más listos que tu, Titanes, al ataque!

**Cleveland**

**Cinco:** Detrás de ti dos! – **Abby lo salva de un rayo laser que le iba a lanzar la Super Abuela**

**Dos:** Gracias amiga, ahora si a comer se ha dicho – Dos comía con gusto todo lo que la cocinera le lanzaba

**Cinco:** Cielos, me da asco mirarte

**Tres:** Saltarín ataca – **El conejo se abalanzó contra la plasta gigante, e hizo que la Super abuela se cayera de ella**

**Uno:** Joaquín destruye la plasta! Numero cuatro tu turno

**Cuarto:** Ya rugiste león! Muy bien señora aquí vienen sus pataditas Aaaaaaaaaaa –** iba cuatro con arma en mano una **_**B.A.J.O.O.K.A. (**_**Arma de buzones de correo que dispara Cajas Jugo de naranja)**

**Y si que le dio duro a la super abuela**

**Cuatro:** Y ahora lo mejor para final

**Uno:** Eso significa que es mi turno

**Sigamos con los titanes**

**Raven:** Azarath Metrion Zinthos – **Le lanzo a Mad Mod dos carros uno después de otro**

**Mad Mod los esquiva:** Ja, no me diste **– lo golpea otro carro –** ese no lo vi venir – **cae desmayado**

**Raven voltea:** Gracias

**Chico bestia:** No hay problema nena – **ella se sonroja un poco por el comentario**

**Mad Mod se levanta: **Bien, ya me canse de perder el tiempo – **de su baston sale humo, que despista un poco a los titanes**

**Starfire:** A donde fue?

**Cb:** Se dirige al museo

**Cy:** No permitiré q eso pase –** apunta con su cañón y le da a la pared del museo provocando un enorme agujero**

**Mad Mod:** Muchas gracias, muchacho

**Cyborg apenado: **Jijijij, voy tras él

**Rb:** Starfire ve con Cyborg, Raven, Chico bestia ustedes conmigo por el otro lado…..QUIERES DEJAR ESE VIDEOJUEGO

**Chico bestia entretenido jugando:** Ya bueno, no te enojes

**Rv:** En serio debes dejar esa obsesión

**Cb:** Solo fue un ratito

**Robin ya mas calmado:** Solo déjalo por el momento, Titanes, andando

**Demente Mod entra buscando un artefacto en la sala de antigüedades:** Lo encontré – **tenía en sus manos un anillo de color rojo con palabras escritas en japonés** – ahora si podre seguir con mi plan

**Cy:** Wow, que interesante por qué no me cuentas de que se trata

**Mad Mod:** Fue muy tonto de tu parte venir solo – **sacando su arma**

**Cy:** Y quien dice que estoy solo?

**Y una starbolt hace caer el arma del villano**

**Mad Mod:** Muy astuto, fue un gusto verlos me tengo que ir volando – **activa una mochila cohete que tenía**

**Cy:** Oh no te preocupes, ella también vuela

**Starfire sale atrás de él, sin embargo él vuela más rápido hasta que la pierde de vista**

**Mad Mod aterriza para salir corriendo del museo:** Eso fue fácil

**Robin:** Eso es lo que tú crees – **y con una patada acabo todo**

**Cleveland**

**Uno:** Que hacías en la heladería cuando deberías estar en la escuela?

**Super abuela:** Nada de lo que hagas me obligara a hablar – **estaba amarrada a un poste**

**Uno:** Ya verás

**Cinco:** Uno déjala, creo que encontramos lo que ella quería

**La abuela se asusto al ver el objeto que tenía número cinco**

**Uno:** Ya veo, así que era esto, pero que bárbaro ahora nosotros lo tenemos y tu iras a parar derechito a la cárcel

**Super abuela:** Jajajajajajajajajaja **- risa macabra interminable**

**Cuatro:** Donde está el botón de apagado de esa loca

**Super abuela:** Eso es lo que ustedes creen, además mañana tengo que hacer el almuerzo en la escuela

**Dos:** Por eso te llevaran no más a interrogarte

**Uno:** Sáquenla de aquí! – **Se la llevan dos agente a una nave**

**Tres:** Nos vemos mañana – **se despidió alegremente**

**Uno vio el objeto que era un anillo de color rojo con unas palabras escritas en japonés – me pregunto que será esto**

**Cinco:** Relájate, juntos lo vamos a averiguar –** le sonrió**

**Uno:** Sí, tienes razón – l**e devolvió la sonrisa**

**Jump city**

**Dos agentes de la policía (de esos raros que hay en la serie) se llevaron a demente mod**

**Starfire:** Esto es lo que estaba buscando – cargaba en su mano el anillo

**Cb:** Tanto lío, por ese anillo

**Cy:** Qué significan esas marcas?

**Rv:** Está escrito en japonés

**Cb:** Q bueno es tener a una chica q sepa hablar ese idioma **- mirando a Star**

Si es verdad – **dijo Starfire, un poco incómoda recordando la manera en cómo ella aprendió el idioma y mirando de reojo a Robin**

**Robin, un tanto incómodo también:** Si, eso es bueno, sin embargo me pregunto por qué estaba demente mod tras este anillo?

**Cy:** Eso es un misterio, que lo resolveremos mañana, porque ya es muy tarde

**Cb:** Sí, ahora seguiré jugando el videojuego y le ganaré a Beatle4

**Rv:** Que para ti no hay nada más importante que ese tonto juego?

**Star:** Robin? –** Todos se detienen y voltean a verlo**

**Robin:** Ustedes descansen, yo voy a seguir investigando

**Star:** Pero….. **– alguien la agarra del hombro - Raven:** Déjalo Star, tú ya lo conoces

**Star:** Si, tienes razón

_**Ambos líderes se quedaron mirando el anillo fijamente**_

**Robin/Uno:** Para qué servirá esto?

* * *

Bueno aqui esta el primer capitulo, espero les guste. cualquier critica sera bienvenida, espero sus reviews, disculpen si a las armas de los chcios del barrio no le pongo bien los acrosticos, es que no me los se, aun asi espero lo disfruten

Nos vemos bye


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno aquí va el segundo episodio, (ojalá alguien deje su review), disfruten el episodio

Una pequeña descripción antes de seguir con la historia

Ha pasado un año, después de los eventos en Tokio con los Titanes, así como de que Chico Bestia haya visto a Terra.

Lo que significa que los Chicos del Barrio ya tienen once años

Robin y Starfire son novios, aunque Robin no es muy romantico que digamos (esos es todo)

Aqui va

* * *

**_Jump City_**

**El demente mod iba a ser trasladado a la cárcel, sin embargo cuando los guardias iban a entrar a la prisión….**

**Guardia 1:** Disfruta tu estancia aquí, será por un largo tiempo

**Mad Mod:** Yo no estaría tan seguro de eso, amigo

**Guardia 2:** Qué quieres decir? **– Y es noqueado por atrás por un robot**

**El otro guardia alista su arma, sin embargo un robot sale del techo, hace caer su arma y le da una patada.**

**Mad Mod: **Qué pena, me empezaban a caer bien ustedes dos, y ahora sí a salir de aquí

**Una voz se escuchaba atrás de él:** Bueno tienes lo que te pedí….

**Mad Mod se voltea un poco asustado:** jeje….Hola….Slade…sé que debo tener el anillo…..pero

**El rostro de Slade cambia a enojo**

**Mod: **Es que esos titanes aparecieron de la nada y me lo….jejeje…robaron…jajaja…. ¿puedes creelo? Pero ellos no saben q se meten con alguien como tú no…..Esos titanes no podrán contigo ya que tú eres taaan fuerte y taaaaaan inteligente, no es verdad ¿Slade?

**Slade:** Los jóvenes titanes eran la razón por la que te contraté, pero al parecer no pudiste realizar esa simple tarea

**Mod:** Ay Slade por favor sé comprensible…..**los robots slade se acercaban a él**…. No seas malo conmigo…..**Mad Mod retrocedía**….fuimos a la escuela juntos

**Slade solo lo mira con una sonrisa maquiavélica:** Bien hecho demente mod

**Mod:** ¿De veras lo hice bien?

**Slade:** Sí **– los robots se acercaron más al asustado villano –** te has ganado….Una gran paliza

**Mod se asusto:** Aaay no Slade por favor….soy tu amigo…No me hagas esto…no, no fue mi culpa….NO FUE MI CULPA!

_**Cleveland**_

No fue mi culpa! **– decía la Super Abuela, quien había escapado del interrogatorio de los KND – **esos tontos chicos del barrio me quitaron el anillo

**La súper abuela estaba hablando con Padre que la contrató para también obtener el anillo.**

**Padre:** Oh no te preocupes, somos amigos…

**Super Abuela:** ¿De verdad?

**Padre:** NOOOOOOOOOO **(se prende en fuego)** ¡Arruinaste mi plan! Ahora que esos tontos del barrio lo tienen descubrirán el poder del anillo

**El lugar ardía como el infierno – **un momento **– se detuvo Padre –** Ellos no saben nada de su poder, eso me da más tiempo para quitárselos de las manos

**Super Abuela:** Pero ellos son listos, de alguna manera descubrirán para qué sirve

**Padre:** ¡Cállate! Aun no he terminado, tras que no cumples con el trato me interrumpes….iba a decir el resto y ahora tú….Sabes que largo de aquí

**Super abuela:** Pero Padre yo…

**Padre:** DIJE LAAAAAAAAAAAAARGOO!

**La super abuela sale corriendo del miedo**

**Padre:** Lo tengo todo controlado, solo debo estar acorde a mi plan jaja jajaja (risa macabra)

_**En la casa del árbol**_

**Cuatro:** Siiiiiiiiiiii yo ganeeeeeeeeee **– empieza a cantar –** _nananana yo gané el juego….. nananana yo gané el juego …_wooooooooo

**Cinco:** Qué le pasa?

**Dos:** Es que acaba de vencer a su rival en línea en Megamonos IV

**Cuatro:** Acabo de patearle el trasero a ese tonto, ahora sí soy invencible

**Tres:** Güero, déjame usar el televisor, el especial de los simios arco iris está por comenzar

**Cuatro:** No inventes Kuki, yo voy a seguir jugando

**Cinco:** Esa no fue la respuesta correcta

**Cuatro confundido:** A qué te refieres? **– y Kuki se le abalanzó para quitarle el control**

**Tres: **¡Dámelo!...**Cuatro:** ¡Quítate!... **Tres: **¡Dámelo!...**Cuatro:** ¡Te dije que no!

**Dos:** Oh que tierno, eso sí es amor

**Tres/Cuatro: **¿Qué?** – Y ambos caen del sofá**

**Cuatro:** De que estás hablando panzón?

**Cinco:** Jajaja, tú sabes bien de que está hablando

**Aparece Uno: **Equipo, 362 está en línea quiere hablar con nosotros **– ve a Kuki y Güero tirados en el suelo –** o sea hello q ustedes ya son novios o qué?

**Tres/Cuatro: **NOOOOOO** – se levantan ambos sonrojados**

**Cinco: **Jajaja pero bien que quieren serlo **– se dirige a Uno –** y para que nos llama la Líder Suprema

**Dos:** Pues para pedirle una cita a Uno

**Uno: **Ay le digo** – y se pone nervioso**

**Todos empiezan a reír (**_**Cinco se ríe solo un poco**_**)**

**Cinco:** En serio es para eso?

**Uno:** Nooooooo, como crees sino no los hubiera llamado, Dos deja de ponerme nervioso, vamos rápido que no podemos hacerla esperar más

**Cinco:** Sí ella es muy importante _(en especial para ti)_…vamos rápido **– y es la primera en ir**

**Tres: **Yo te sigo – **y atrás de ella iba Cuatro**

**Uno:** Es idea mía o Cinco estaba molesta?

**Dos:** No, como crees es solo idea tuya _(ciego)_

**Todos se dirigieron a la supercomputadora; 362 les dio la noticia de que por su gran desempeño iban a ser condecorados con medallas y a ser nombrados como el mejor sector, debían asistir mañana en la tarde a la ceremonia en la base lunar, todos se pusieron contentos, en especial Migue**

**Slade iba a recuperar el anillo a como de lugar y ya tenía un plan para conseguirlo**

_**En la Torre T**_

**Robin estaba buscando un lugar seguro para guardar el anillo**

**Star: **Robin… ¿aun te preocupa para que sirve ese anillo?

**Rb:** Sí, Mad Mod se angustio mucho cuando se lo quitamos, pero no entiendo para que querría un simple anillo

**Star:** Quizás ya se vaya a casar y ese era su anillo de compromiso….**Star le muestra una sonrisa de oreja a oreja…pero Robin no movió ni un músculo**

**Star:** Robin quería hacerte acuerdo de una cosa…..es algo que vamos a hacer mañana por la noche…por ya sabes…nuestro aniversario y…pues quería saber si te….mmm acordabas o…..bueno q opinas de….

**Rb:** tienes razón Star…..debo llevarlo conmigo

**Star:** Sí es una buena idea…..Espera qué? ¿De qué estás hablando?

**Rb:** El anillo tienes razón…..no hay un lugar seguro aquí, si lo tengo conmigo lo vigilare en cualquier parte donde este…ya han entrado a la torre varias veces y no me entra en la cabeza q este anillo es solo un simple…..anillo….. ¿no es así Star?

**Star tenía un pucherito pero en cuanto Robin la miro cambio de semblante**

**Star:** Seguro Robin….Tienes razón, siempre tienes la razón…**esto último lo dijo con un tono de resignación**

**Robin se la queda mirando a Star con intriga:** te pasa algo?

**Star:** QUE SI ME PASA ALGO!

**Robin se hace chiquito pero antes de que Star explote, suena la alarma de emergencias**

**Rb: **Luego hablamos….**se va a toda carrera, Star queda algo triste pero va tras de el por la alarma**

**Robin ve cual es la situación**

**Rb:** Titanes tenemos un robo de banco y es….Slade?

**Se raya el disco y el planeta se detiene…**

**Cy:** Osea ¿Slade robando un banco? Slade, ¿el q todos conocemos?

**Raven:** Esperaba q dijeras q era el Dr. Luz…..Slade no es de los que simplemente roban un banco

**Star:** Bueno igual está haciendo algo malo…debemos detenerlo a ver q se trae entre manos

**Todos ya estaban listos….menos Chico Bestia ya q estaba…ya saben: jugando**

**Cb:** Vamos solo me falta este round y le gano

**Cy:** Chico bestia….ES SLADE CON QUIEN NOS VAMOS A VER, no debes tomártelo a la ligera

**Cb:** Pero si solo está robando un banco…tal vez solo le faltaba dinero para hacer las compras o quería salir con una de las cajeras o….

**Raven lo mira con una cara diabólicamente espeluznante…..chico bestia – **_**Incluso Cyborg**_** – se asustan**

**Cb:** Por eso digo q ya voy

**Los titanes van al banco…algo extrañados, y dicho y hecho ahí estaba Slade con una bolsa llena de dinero y joyas ya marchándose…pero los titanes lo detuvieron**

**Rb:** Esto es mas extraño para mí de lo que crees, pero todo lo que hagas siempre estaremos ahí para detenerte

**Slade:** Oh titanes eso ya lo sé…..ese era el punto

**Los Titanes comienzan a atacar a Slade, este sin embargo se dejaba golpear por ellos, cosa que era muy extraña, en especial para Robin**

**En eso Robin y Slade comienzan a pelear entre sí**

**Rb:** Qué te traes entre manos?

**Slade:** Descuida, pronto lo sabrás

**Rb:** Sea lo que sea te vamos a detener **– y le da una patada y este cae al suelo derrotado**

**A lo que los Titanes lo iban a atrapar, sale un humo que no los deja ver y después él ya se había ido y la bolsa de dinero y joyas seguía ahí**

**Un pequeño silencio se apodero de la situación**

**Cy: **Vaya….eso fue fácil

**Rv:** Demasiado fácil si me lo preguntas

**Cb:** Genial lo vencimos…que bien woo joo…Ya podemos irnos?

**Star:** Supongo, bueno se puede decir que…Misión cumplida?

**Rb:** no, no…NO. ¿Cómo es posible?…Vencimos tan rápido a slade….Esto no acaba aquí, hay que seguirlo no puede ser posible que lo hayamos derrotado tan rápido

**Cy:** Si es verdad – **bosteza – **pero mejor mañana, igual le colocaste el rastreador no?

**Rb:** Pues encendamos el rastreador para localizarlo….. ¡Debemos encontrarlo!

**Star:** Robin tranquilo, vencimos a Slade esta vez

**Rb:** No, esto solo fue una trampa lo puedo presentir

**Rv:** Creo q ya se volvió loco otra vez

**Rb:** No estoy loco, tengo la razón yo conozco a Slade

**Star:** Robin sí tienes razón pero ya se fue de todos modos…sugiero que vayamos a la torre y…..

**Robin alzando la voz un poco: **¡No necesito de tus sugerencias!

**Todos se quedan callados…pero Robin reacciona**

**Rb:** Oh yo…No quería…Lo siento Star

**Star se quedo callada un momento como si tuviera un nudo en la garganta:** Descuida Robin….. **Ella entra en el auto T, Robin fue atrás de ella pensando q podía remediar el asunto…el resto quedo petrificado pero el primero en reaccionar fue Chico bestia**

**Cb:** Uff ya era hora…ya podemos irnos…..**ambos le dan un gran golpe en la cabeza**

**Cb:** AAAUUCH

**De vuelta en la torre…..Robin después de su "romántica disculpa" decidió seguir investigando por la computadora**

**Chico bestia seguía con ese tonto videojuego**

**Cyborg, Raven y Star fingían q estaban ayudando a Robin ya que era muy de noche y estaban cansados**

**Rb**: Pero no entiendo…Como lo derrotamos tan fácilmente…y por qué estaba robando un banco…Slade no hace crímenes tan fáciles

**Raven con los ojos casi cerrados:** Si está muy confundido….(_¿qué estoy diciendo?_) **Ve a Cyborg y este ya está dormido…. le da un codazo para que se levante**

**Cy:** Ah…que…..donde estoy…ah sí, q difícil esta esto…pero tengo un idea: por qué no respondemos estas preguntas mañana…no en serio necesito recargar mis baterías…¿Quien está conmigo?

**Rv:** Yo…**ambos se levantan y se van a sus respectivos cuartos**

**Rb:** Sí bueno váyanse…perezosos

**Star:** mmm, ¿todos somos perezosos?

**Rb:** Bueno nadie me quiere ayudar eso los hace perezosos

**Star se pone triste, de nuevo, mientras que Cyborg y Raven escucharon eso**

**Cy:** Uuuuuuyyyy eso no estuvo bien…**Raven se lo queda mirando**

**Cy:** ¿queee?

**Raven se lo lleva….pero igual Star se levanto muy cabizbaja y se fue volando a su cuarto…no si antes desconectar el televisor para que Chico bestia deje ese juego… y se fue muy molesto a dormir. **

**Slade estaba en su guarida secreta, con un artefacto que parecía un portal, lo único que faltaba para encenderlo era el anillo**

**El anillo de color rojo, la escritura en japonés era de color amarillo brillante, sin embargo una luz parpadeaba constantemente**

**Slade no le prestó atención a eso, cuando iba a encender la máquina puso el anillo en el centro y…**

**Nada….no pasó nada**

**Slade:** Qué? Por qué no se activó? **– sin embargo la luz del anillo seguía parpadeando, Slade lo observó atentamente y se dio cuenta de que **– la frase está incompleta **– dijo**

**Efectivamente, él sabía algo de japonés, la frase estaba incompleta –** Lo que significa **– dijo –** que falta una pieza importante

**Sacó un papiro extraño y volvió a leerlo cuando se dio cuenta de que en una de las imágenes había dos anillos**

**Slade: **Existe otro anillo….debo encontrarlo

**Padre estaba ideando un plan para atacar a los chicos del barrio, entrar a su casa del árbol, y recuperar el anillo**

**Padre:** Bueno mis niños, ya saben lo que tenemos que hacer

**Unas voces al unísono:** Sí, Padre

**Padre / Slade:** Si quieres que algo salga bien debes hacerlo tú mismo

* * *

Bueno este el fin del segundo capitulo, gracias por leerlo, nos vemos la próxima semana


	3. Chapter 3

**Al siguiente día era la hora del almuerzo en la escuela de los KND**

**Cuatro:** Que desgracia tener que ver a la anciana loca de nuevo

**Dos:** No te preocupes, cualquier cosa me das tu almuerzo si no te gusta

**Uno:** Numero Dos ¿guardaste el anillo tal como te lo pedí?

**Dos:** Que no se supone que Cinco lo haría?

**Uno lo mira asustado y molesto al mismo tiempo**

**Cinco:** Ah…no, Numero Uno te dijo a ti que lo hicieras

**Dos:** Y que hiciste tu?

**Cinco:** Llene el informe de la captura de la super abuela

**Dos:** No se supone que eso hizo tres?

**Tres:** No tontito, yo mande el informe por email a la base lunar

**Cuatro:** Oigan porque todos ustedes hicieron algo del trabajo y a mí no me dijeron nada?

**Todos balbuceando:** Pues….porque….digamos…..

**Cuatro:** Acaso creen que no soy muy listo verdad?

**Los chicos se pusieron a pelear entre sí, menos Uno**

**Uno ya más molesto:** Dejen de hablar tonterías!….Dos que hiciste con el anillo?

**Dos:** Pues…ya me acorde lo oculté en nuestro escondite

**Cinco:** Uno te dijo que lo lleves a la base lunar

**Cuatro cruzando los brazos:** Si me lo hubieran pedido a mi yo lo habría hecho bien

**Tres:** No claro que no, tú lo hubieras perdido

**Cuatro:** No molestes Kuki!

**Uno:** Numero dos, voy a perder la paciencia contigo

**Cinco lo coge del hombro:** Relájate Uno, tal vez no sea mala idea, es mejor tenerlo nosotros

**Dos:** Gracias Abby **– mirando a Migue – **es verdad porque nunca sabes cuándo pueden atacar la base lunar **– sonríe nerviosamente**

**Uno alzando una ceja:** Tal vez tengan razón es mejor tenerlo con nosotros por un tiempo

**Dos dirigiéndose a Abby**: Cinco te has ganado una porción extra de mi almuerzo

**Cinco:** De esa comida grotesca, no gracias, prefiero un helado

**Dos:** Hecho **– ambos se dan un apretón de manos**

**Cuatro:** Me pregunto cuándo se irá esa cocinera y probemos comida decente…..Una carrera a ver quien llega primero

**Uno:** Dale

**Todos corren, Kuki llego primero, al entrar al comedor, ella grito: **Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh

**Cuatro:** Kuki!

**Todos van a alcanzarla**

**Cinco:** Que paso?...Oh cielos….

**Cuando entraron al comedor, todo lucía diferente, había un almuerzo decente, en realidad comida rica, y la cocinera no era la Super Abuela, era otra señorita bastante atractiva**

**Uno: **Por qué gritaste Número 3?

**Tres:** Hay torta helada de postre!

**Cuatro:** No te creo!...**mira el postre –** Es cierto!

**Dos:** Y la super abuela?

**Uno:** Lo mismo me pregunto yo…..todo esto es extraño

**Cuatro:** Bueno, no sé ustedes pero yo voy por mi almuerzo **– coge una bandeja y se pone en la fila**

**Dos:** Yo también voy

**Tres:** Igual yo

**Uno:** Equipo hay que interrogar a esta cocinera y saber que paso con la super abuela

**Cinco:** Seguro…pero primero a comer

**La cocinera era muy bonita, cuando Memo y Güero la vieron se le salieron las babas**

**Dos/Cuatro:** Pero que bonita

**Cocinera: **Hola niños, disfruten su almuerzo

**Los dos se quedaron atontados mirándola**

**Dos/Cuatro suspirando: **Aahhhhhhhhhh

**Uno y Cinco se acercan, Uno para hablar con la cocinera y Cinco para golpearlos con su gorra**

**Cinco:** Dejen de estar parados como tontos

**Tres atrás de ella:** Sí, ni que fuera tan bonita

**Los dos niños se despiertan del trance**

**Uno: **Muy bien señora, diga dónde está la otra cocinera

**Cocinera:** Pues no lo sé….simplemente no pudo venir

**Uno:** Y espera que yo le crea eso

**Cocinera:** Pero que niño tan lindo eres **– y le acaricia la cabeza**

**Uno un poco nervioso: **Ay sí, yo sé que soy tan guapo como Luis Miguel** – y también quedo un poco atontado**

**Cinco alzando una ceja:** Que también quieres que te golpee con mi gorra?

**Uno algo asustado: **No, no te preocupes

**Después de la fila los chicos se fueron a sentar**

**Dos comiendo:** Y a quién le importa, esta cocinera es mejor

**Cuatro:** Yo digo que dejemos de preocuparnos

**Tres:** Además el postre está delicioso

**Cinco:** Ni que fuéramos a extrañar a esa señora

**Uno:** Tienen razón

_**¿Dónde estará la Super Abuela?**_

**Slade:** Lo preguntaré una vez más

**Super Abuela**: Ya le dije que no tengo idea de que está hablando **– y le lanza un hígado de vaca**

**Slade esquivando el ataque:** Es todo lo que tiene?

**Super Abuela: **Aquí hay más **– pero un robot slade la ataca por atrás le da una patada y ella cae al suelo**

**Slade:** Estoy siendo amable ¿dónde está el anillo?

**Super Abuela: **Jamás le diré** – pero el robot slade la toma por el brazo y empieza a torcerlo**

**Slade:** Última oportunidad

**La Super Abuela se retorcía del dolor, pero no pudo más:** Está bien lo diré…lo tienen….los chicos del barrio

**Slade:** Los qué?

**Super Abuela:** Los Chicos del barrio…..esos niños que se dedican a luchar contra los adultos

**Slade algo incrédulo: **Niños?...Me está mintiendo?

**El robot la vuelve a tomar del brazo**

**Super Abuela:** Es la verdad!...Ellos lo tienen…Lo juro!

**Slade:** Dónde están ellos?

**Super Abuela:** En la luna, su base está allá

**Slade:** Por su seguridad espero que no mienta **– ya se iba – **pero para asegurarme que no le dirá a nadie más

**El se fue, pero el robot se quedo con la anciana, se escucho un grito desgarrador, Slade sonrió: **Hora de recuperar el anillo

_**Momentos atrás**_

_**Slade descubrió que la luz parpadeante se debía a que faltaba el otro anillo, el anillo que el tenia lo iba a guiar para encontrar su par, leyó en los papiros una frase para activar el modo de búsqueda del anillo, se vio un holograma que mostraba a la Super Abuela cuando robaba el anillo de la heladería, el resto fue cuestión de tiempo para encontrar una nave que lo lleve a Cleveland**_

**En la Torre T**

**Cy:** Debes dejar esa obsesión con los videojuegos

**Cb:** No sé de qué estás hablando?

**Cy:** Últimamente has estado muy distraído por ese asunto, quiero saber que está pasando

**Chico bestia estaba evadiendo el tema: **No se de que hablas Cyborg

**Cyborg alzando una ceja: **Oh yo creo que sí

**Cb: **Estoy bien!

**Cy:** Bien? Dime a que se viene ese repentino cambio de humor? Somos amigos, no?

**Chico bestia agachando la cabeza:** Desde la última vez que la vi, no sé nada de ella, no sé si lo hace a propósito o realmente no me recuerda, y cuando quiero ayudarla hay algo que se interpone en el camino

**Cyborg lo mira atento (**_**de qué rayos habla?**_**) **

**Chico bestia lo mira:** Si sabes a lo que me refiero no?

**Cy:** Claro…Es de Terra cierto?

**Cb:** Y de quien más podría ser?

**Cy:** Si, siempre lo supe

**Chico bestia solo lo mira**

**Cy: **Entonces tu falta de atención al equipo y tú estúpida obsesión se debe a que la extrañas

**Cb:** Solo quiero saber si me recuerda, es todo

**Cy:** Oye nos hubieras dicho desde el principio, sabes que te vamos a ayudar, aunque ahora hay que concentrarse en Slade, después lo resolveremos

**Cb:** Si, tienes razón, aunque no entiendo por qué tanta preocupación por mí, Raven se la pasa leyendo sus libros todo el día y nadie le dice nada

Cy: Bueno es que…..espera por qué metes a Raven en esto?

**Cb:** Qué? **– Se puso nervioso –** Fue solo un ejemplo

**Cy:** Pero hubieras hablado de Robin, acaso es que….

**Cb:** Cyborg no empieces

**Cyborg riéndose un poco: **Solo decía

**Raven se dirige a ellos**

**Cy:** Raven, justo estábamos hablando de ti

**Cb:** Cállate Cyborg! **– Le tapa la boca – **No tengo idea de que habla

**Rv:** No importa…..Robin quiere hablar con nosotros

**Cy:** Otra reunión?

**Cb:** Y ahora que quiere – **se dirigen donde esta Robin**

**Raven en su mente:** Que habrán dicho de mí **– y fue tras ellos**

**Los chicos del barrio se estaban alistando para su viaje a la base lunar**

**Uno:** Todos listos?

**Dos:** Falta tres

**Cuatro:** Por qué se demora tanto?

**Cinco:** Anda a verla

**Cuatro:** Yo? Anda tú

**Dos:** Pero ella te escuchará a ti

**Cuatro:** No empieces gordo

**Uno:** Es una orden Cuatro

**Cuatro enojado:** Ya que – **se va molesto a su cuarto** – Tres apúrate que ya nos vamos

**Tres sale con un vestido bonito:** Cómo me veo?

**Cuatro nervioso:** Pues estas bonita **– agita su cabeza –** ay q estoy diciendo…sube niña q ya nos vamos

**Tres un poco apenada:** No te gusta?

**Cuatro se puso nervioso:** No me importa **– le toma de la mano –** Ven rápido

**Tres: **Tú eres muy grosero **– le suelta la mano y se va molesta. Sube a la nave**

**Cinco: **Lindo vestido amiga

**Dos:** Te ves bien

**Tres:** Gracias, ustedes sí son amables **– mirando a Cuatro**

**Cuatro:** Bah

**Uno:** Bien ya todos estamos listos, Arranca Dos

**Dos:** A la orden jefe

**Y así partieron hacia la base lunar**

**Después de un rato alguien se estaba dirigiendo a la casa del árbol**

**Padre estaba listo con sus niños, los de la otra cuadra para atacar a los chicos del barrio **

**Padre:** Chicos del barrio, prepárense para su destrucción

**Los de la otra cuadra:** Será su fin JAJAJA JAJAJA JAJAJA JAJAJA

**Cuando entraron a la casa del árbol, pues estaba vacía, no había nadie**

**Los de la otra cuadra:** Dónde están?

**Padre:** USTEDES DIJERON QUE ESTARIAN AQUÍ **(se prendió en fuego y se acercaba a ellos)**

**Los de la otra cuadra estaban asustados:** Padre no….mira un hámster

**Era Joaquín**

**Padre: **Es uno de sus tontos hámster **– tira una bola de fuego –** sale de aquí **– Joaquín corre asustado**

**Los de la otra cuadra:** Ya que estamos aquí aprovechemos para destruir su casa del árbol

**Ellos empezaron a reír malévolamente**

**Padre: **Cállense! Eso no es parte del plan y ustedes lo saben **– sintió un dolor en el pie –** ay

**Joaquín estaba molesto, y le mordió el pie a Padre**

**Padre:** Ya verás ratón estúpido – **y lo iba a atacar, Joaquín lo evade**

**Los de la otra cuadra: **Ven aquí** – todos lo estaban persiguiendo**

**Joaquín se detiene frente a un botón y les sonríe a los villanos**

**Padre: **Y qué estás planeando?

**Y todos son lanzados mediante una catapulta lejos de la casa del árbol**

**Todos:** Chicos del barrio nos la pagarán!

**El botón que presiono Joaquín decía:** EN CASO DE QUE PADRE ENTRE SORPRESIVAMENTE A LA CASA DEL ARBOL Y NOSOTROS NO ESTEMOS

_**(Pobre Padre)**_

**Por otro lado alguien más también se estaba preparando para ir a la luna:** El anillo será mío a como dé lugar…..no importa quién me lo quiera quitar

**Slade llama a alguien por teléfono:** Voy a estar de viaje por un tiempo, necesito que entretengas a los titanes hasta que yo regrese

**Voz:** Entendido

**Slade cuelga el teléfono:** No me importa si son unos simples niños, yo obtendré el anillo….

Y quitaré a cualquiera que se interponga en el camino


	4. Chapter 4

**Este capítulo es extremadamente largo, por eso va a estar dividido en dos partes, pero ambas las subiremos hoy mismo  
**

**Gracias a Ale0104 por sus reviews, eso anima a continuar**

******Disfruten el episodio**

* * *

_**El ataque (primera parte)**_

**En la torre T, los jóvenes titanes estaban reunidos frente a la computadora**

**Rb:** Creo que ya sé la razón por la que Slade se rindió fácilmente anoche

**Cy:** Por fin vas a estar tranquilo

**Rv:** Dinos cuál es

**Rb:** Al parecer el anillo que robó el demente mod es muy valioso

**Star:** Robin se dio cuenta de que él ya no tiene el anillo

**Cb:** Lo perdiste? Nos dices a nosotros que seamos cuidadosos y ya perdiste el anillo

**Raven lo golpea:** Cállate

**Rb:** No lo perdí Chico bestia, Slade me lo robó

**Cy:** Entonces el robo de banco solo fue una distracción, Slade quería ese anillo

**Rv:** Es probable que él haya contratado a Demente Mod para obtenerlo

**Star:** Pero nosotros frustramos ese plan

**Cb:** Y él fue a recuperar el anillo por sí mismo

**Rb: **Así es; aquí está una imagen del anillo **(una imagen 3D del anillo se muestra en la computadora),** en efecto el idioma es japonés

**Star:** Sin embargo, cuando leí la frase, estaba incompleta como que faltara una pieza importante

**Rv:** Eso es porque son dos anillos **– todos miran a Raven**

**Cb:** Y tú cómo lo sabes?

**Rv:** También investigué y encontré una imagen de esos anillos en uno de mis libros, son muy poderosos

**Rb:** Slade de alguna manera debió descubrir su poder, y ahora necesita el segundo anillo

**Star:** Debemos encontrarlo pronto, quien sabe que es lo que tiene planeado

**Cyborg en voz baja dirigiéndose a chico bestia:** Si Raven lee libros, es para algo útil a diferencia de ti

**Cb:** Cierra la boca Cyborg

**Rb:** Raven trae el libro para obtener más información de…

**En eso suena la alarma otra vez (si que están llenos de problemas) Robin revisa la situación**

**Rb:** Problemas en el centro de la ciudad, ¡Titanes, vamos!

**Cyborg y Chico bestia estaban en el auto T, hablando con su comunicador con los otros titanes**

**Cb:** Que los villanos nunca descansan, quien es el tonto ahora

**Cy:** Pues no lo sé, yo no revisé la computadora

**Starfire volando:** Yo tampoco me di cuenta **– mira a Raven**

**Rv:** Yo nunca lo hago

**Robin en su moto:** No importa quien sea, debemos detenerlo

**Cyborg mirando a la izquierda:** Oye Bestita estamos cerca de la escuela de Terra

**Cb:** Oh si su escuela está en el centro de la ciudad

**Rb:** Titanes manténganse alerta de cualquier**…– es interrumpido por un proyectil que se dirigió hacia él, y él se cayó de su moto**

**Starfire vio la escena desde arriba y fue a auxiliarlo:** Robin! **– sin embargo a ella también le golpeó una….. Roca?**

**Chico bestia y Cyborg salen del auto, entrando en acción **

**Cb:** acaso será…

**Cy:** No saques conclusiones apresuradas chico bestia, no sabemos nada aun

**Una chica rubia aparece volando sobre una roca:** Oh, pero él no se equivoca, sí fui yo

**Los dos chicos no podían creer quien estaba frente a ellos…era nada más y nada menos que…TERRA**

**Cb: **Pero cómo, si tú dijiste

**Cy:** Que no recordabas nada

**Terra:** Digamos que mentí **– y les lanzó una roca que chico bestia esquivo, pero Cyborg no**

**Cb:** Terra detente por favor, déjame ayudarte, debes estar confundida

**Terra:** No lo entiendes verdad, yo elegí este camino, y sé muy bien cuáles son los riesgos **– e le iba a lanzar otra roca pero un aura negra evito el impacto**

**Rv:** No te atrevas Terra **– dijo protegiendo a chico bestia y le devolvió la roca que ella había lanzado**

**Terra esquivando el ataque, agarra otra roca y se la iba a lanzar a ambos**

**Terra:** Raven, créeme que tengo ganas de hacer esto **– y les lanzó la roca pero una starbolt la destruyó**

**Terra:** Qué? **– ella voltea y es noqueada por el laser de Cyborg**

**Robin dirigiéndose a Chico bestia y Raven:** Están bien? **–ellos asienten con la cabeza**

**Cyborg y Starfire se acercan al resto **

**Starfire mirando a Terra:** Realmente es ella?

**Cb:** Si lo es, pero quizás está controlada por algo, no puede actuar así de la nada

**Rv:** Tal vez todo el tiempo fingió que no recordaba nada

**Cy:** Eso es muy posible, quizás todo fue un truco

**Cb:** No saquen conclusiones todavía

**Star:** Podemos preguntarle

**Mientras ellos conversaban, Terra se estaba despertando**

**Robin se acerca a ella:** Terra dinos que te pasa?

**Chico bestia le extiende la mano para levantarla:** Sabes que nosotros podemos ayudarte con cualquier cosa

**Raven estaba un poco molesta:** Por qué nos atacaste?

**Terra acepta la mano de chico bestia:** Quise perder el tiempo con ustedes

**Star:** Qué quieres decir?

**Cy:** Slade te mandó?

**Terra:** Ustedes son muy lentos para entender las cosas

**Raven se puso delante de ella:** Qué están planeando tú y ese psicópata?

**Terra:** Ese es un secreto que no te incumbe

**Rb:** Ya nos hiciste perder mucho tiempo, dinos donde está Slade, no queremos hacerte daño

**Terra:** Oh, pero yo sí a ustedes

**Cb:** Terra, esta no eres tú

**Terra:** Realmente tú no me conoces **– y sus ojos se hicieron amarillos empezando un pequeño temblor**

**Star:** Detente por favor

**Cy:** No me hagas dispararte de nuevo

**Terra:** Yo no cometo el mismo error dos veces **– y armo un muro grande de roca entre ella y los titanes para perderlos de vista**

**Cb:** No

**Rb:** Rodeen el muro….Raven, Starfire **– y las chicas ya estaban volando pero al otro lado ya no había nadie**

**Star:** Ya no está

**Cy:** A dónde fue?

**Cb:** Debemos alcanzarla

**Rb:** No, esto solo fue una distracción, debemos seguir con nuestro objetivo

**Star:** Robin tiene razón, debemos buscar a Slade

**Cb:** Pero…

**Cy:** Relájate bestita, lo resolveremos luego

**Pero chico bestia ya estaba molesto, en eso alguien se le acerca**

**Rv:** Chico bestia no te preocupes, solo fue una distracción, nuestro mayor problema ahora es slade, luego resolveremos esto…

**Chico bestia le sonríe:** Gracias Raven por preocuparte **– y la abraza, ella se sonroja **

**Rv:** No-no hay problema

**Robin un poco extrañado:** Ah, muchachos, debemos irnos

**Los dos estaban avergonzados y Raven avanza primero, Starfire se la queda mirando con una enorme sonrisa, pero ella decide ignorarla**

**Cyborg mira a Chico bestia con cara de picarón**

**Cb:** Deja de mirarme así, y apúrate que debemos irnos

**Cy:** Claro, Romeo **– y chico bestia quedó paralizado –** jaja jajaja

**Chico bestia miro molesto a Cyborg, después su mirada se desvió a Raven, al verla él sonrió…los chicos regresaron a la torre para seguir investigando este lío **

**Al parecer Terra cumplió su objetivo, entretener a los titanes para que Slade pueda cumplir su misión sin estorbo, y así fue, porque Slade ya había llegado a la luna**

**Al llegar se sorprende mucho**

**Slade:** así q esa vieja no estaba tan loca del todo… realmente es una casa del árbol…lunar. **Observa el lugar y se sorprende de la estructura y la tecnología…aun nadie lo ha visto**

**Slade:** solo una mente brillante pudo haber hecho esto, no unos simples preescolares

**Pero slade tuvo que tragarse sus palabras….el vio que se acercaba alguien y se escondió…al asomarse vio que: eran niños**

**Slade:** esto debe ser una broma. Son….niños

**Luego escucha unos ruidos...como gritos de alegría q venían de una puerta q estaba a su izquierda, así q se acerco y entro…para ver q habían cientos de niños contentos en el auditorio principal**

**Eran los chicos del barrio de todos los sectores reunidos para celebrar unas premiaciones por los diferentes logros que tenían los distintos sectores, ahí estaba 362 anunciando los premios….así que Slade se escondió…y ya tocaba el momento para premiar al mejor sector**

**362:** bueno….es el momento para premiar al mejor sector….**XDXDXDDD**

**Los muchachos ya sabían así q estaban emocionados**

**Cuatro:** uuuy quien será el que reciba el premio?

**Dos:** si cuatro quien será…**se ríe**

**Un chico q estaba delante de ellos:** hagan silencio que no puedo escuchar

**Dos:** ay no molestes aguafiestas

**Cinco:** dos deja de presumir

**Uno:** si has silencio….aquí viene la premiación…**se emociona mucho**

**Tres:** ya quiero q nos nombren

**Dos:** siiii lo sé…**se ríe bajito**

**Cuatro mirando a dos y tres:** un momento…..así que a nosotros nos van a premiar **(se raya el disco)**….yo no sabía, en serio

**Todos se lo quedan mirando**

**Cinco:** no puedes ser más tonto

**Dos:** te lo dijimos varias veces

**Tres:** ¿En serio no sabías?

**Uno:** osea hello cuatro en q planeta estas?

**Cuatro:** pss en la luna…ja! yo si se geografía

**Otros chicos q estaban por ahí:** SSSSHHHHHHHH

**362, después de dar un discurso q demoro toda la conversación anterior:** y el premio al mejor sector es para…..**redoble de tambores**_…. _El sector V

**Los chicos:** eeeeeeeeeeeee **– cuatro****realmente estaba sorprendido, el resto aplaudía…los chicos van a la tarima donde reciben sus medallas que las da 86**

**86:** no se emocionen mucho…hay mejores sectores q ustedes

**Todos la mandan a callar, nada podía quitar su alegría….eso pensaban**

**Al fondo Slade estaba observando (quien sabe por qué aun no ataca)**

**Slade:** así q ellos son el mejor sector, mmm quizás ellos me ayuden a encontrar mi anillo…o podría llevarme a su abeja madre **(mirando a 362)**

**Los chicos estaban contentísimos que hasta se alocaron que comenzaron a saltar y bailar como si les dieron un saco de dulces a cada uno….todos menos migue (el estaba mirándose con 362)…se acerca al atril**

**Uno:** ya q mi equipo está completamente descontrolado de la felicidadyo los representare con unas palabras q he preparado….QUE ES EL TRIUNFO?

**86:** ay no, ya empezó

**Bueno ahí uno se extendió con su discurso….luego el resto comenzó a aburrirse, y los chicos ya calmados se aburrieron también….**

**Uno:** y el triunfo mis chavos es el resultado del esfuerzo y…

**El resto, en conjunto:** yaaa uno ya bájale **(ya lo querían sacar)**

**Uno:** pero, faltan 15 páginas más

**Ahí ya lo empujaron…uno cae**

**Uno:** ay le digo!

**362, ya algo cansada:** y esos son los del sector V**…suenan aplausos…**y ahora lo mejor para el final

**Y en ese momento Slade aparece…suena una música de suspenso…el ambiente cambia, Slade estaba decidido a aplastar al q se entrometa en su camino…**

**Numero 68:** miren es un robot adulto

**Numero 56:** sii podemos destruirlo

**Todos los niños:** eeeeeeeeeeeee

**Los niños comenzaron a golpear a Slade muy felices…lo cual no le agrado**

**Slade:** ¡que están haciendo! Quítense no se metan **–** **pero no le hacían caso, bueno Slade ya se harto y….BOOOM…lanzo a todos los niños q estaban a su alrededor y cayeron malheridos…Slade no estaba para aguantar esas cosas**

**362, algo asustada:** vaya 86 es un buen robot pero no crees q te pasaste un poco con lo de maniaco psicópata

**86, muy nerviosa:** aaah, jefa, yo-yo no hice ese robot

**362:** qué?! Pero yo tampoco

**Ambas miran a los del sector V pero todos alzaron los hombros en señal de q tampoco lo hicieron ellos….comienza el pánico**

**362:** ES UN ATAQUE ADULTO

**Slade sonríe:** Pues que comience el ataque


	5. Chapter 5

**Aquí está la segunda parte, espero la disfruten  
**

**También me gustaría comprati datos curiosos, o cosas interesantes de ambas series**

**Quizás ustedes ya lo sepan, pero vale la pena recordar**

**Los apellidos de los KND**

**En la version en ingles sus apellidos tienen que ver con el numero al que han sido asignados**

**Nigel Uno: Bueno este fácil para nosotros, todos sabemos que signifia uno, pero para los estadounidenses debio ser sorpresivo ya que ellos dicen one y saber que Uno significa One, debio ser wow**

**Hoagie P Gilligan Jr. : Su sufijo Jr. se refiere a que él es la segunda persona en tener ese nombre. O sea es el número Dos**

**Kuki Sanban: San (tres en japonés) Ban (número en japonés) = Numero Tres Arriba Japón, mi país favorito**

**Wallabee Beatles: Oh, como los beatles la banda famosa, efectivamente pues la banda está conformada por Cuatro miembros**

**Abigail Lincoln: Como el presidente Lincoln, porque su cara está impresa en el billete de Cinco dolares**

**Espero les haya gustado**

**Sigamos con la historia**

* * *

_**El ataque segunda parte**_

**Todos se asustaron y encendieron la alarma de ataque adulto…los agentes superiores protegían a los más pequeños y muchos ya comenzaron a atacar…ahora si de verdad**

**La pelea entre Slade y los chicos del barrio comenzó….**

**Pero Slade solo quería a unos cinco muchachos q estaban protegiendo a 362, la líder suprema**

**Slade recibía golpes de los agentes, pero no lo derribaban, ya saben lo fuerte que es Slade…siguió peleando hasta q ya estaba cerca de los chicos….**

**Slade, dirigiéndose a ellos:** tranquilos solo quiero charlar

**Los chicos no mostraron temor…pensaban que quería a 362 por eso la protegían…Slade ya se acerco mas para atacar…pero cuatro se adelantó y le lanzo mostaza de su pistola lo cual hizo q Slade los pierda de vista por la mostaza en sus ojos…los chicos corren**

**Uno:** 362 debes huir corres peligro aquí

**362:** uno, no puedo acobardarme…si todos están luchando por mi yo lo hare por ellos…pero tomen **– les da una llave – **es la llave al cuarto secreto de armas, necesitaremos lo q está ahí dentro…vayan, demuestren que son el mejor sector, no se preocupen los cubriremos

**Los chicos se sintieron honrados, asintieron con la cabeza y corrieron al cuarto…abrieron la puerta y entraron…al prender la luz vieron lo que había ahí**

**Uno:** oh…por…Dios

**Dos:** q armas más sofisticadas

**Cuatro:** wow…son como las de Megamonos IV

**Cinco:** creí que este cuarto era solo un mito…creo que voy a llorar

**Tres (con su tono de japonesita tipo Pat morita):** el momento ha llegado

**Uno:** tú lo has dicho nena…**todos cogen el arma q más les gusto…se sentían más seguros cuando de repente se cierra la puerta y se apagan las luces. No se veía nadamas que el ojo de Slade **

**Slade:** muy bien mocosos, denme el anillo de una buena vez, y no sufrirán tanto

**Uno:** solo te diré una cosa…. ¡¿Dónde quieres tus pataditas?! **Se prende la luz y todos estaban apuntando a Slade listos para atacarlo**_…. _¡¿En las costillitas?!

**Boom! Slade salió volando y al caer le cayeron escombros encima hasta cubrirlo completamente**

**El resto de niños:** EEEE lo vencieron!

**Cuatro:** ahí lo tienes adulto tonto, te derrotamos

**Cinco:** vaya, eso fue muy fácil

**Uno:** bueno eso es lo que pasa cuando un tonto adulto se mete con nosotros…además, ni que fuera padre jajajajajaja

**Cuando todos esos escombros salen volando y Slade estaba prendido en fuego gritando sin una pizca de paciencia y con las ganas de destruirlos (el fuego no provenía de él claro está)….todos se asustaron, incluso los chicos**

**Uno:** ay q le digo, le dice, le digo, le dice, no debí decir eso

**Slade:** bueno, no me quieren dar el anillo? Los obligare a que me lo den…**ve a 362 y al instante la agarra para llevársela y por más que ella forcejeaba no podía soltarse.**

**Uno:** nooooooo Rachel

**El resto:** 362 nooo

**Slade:** ustedes tienen algo mío que es muy preciado, hagamos lo siguiente….me devuelven mi anillo y yo les devuelvo a su jefa, pero no necesariamente como está…**se empieza a reír malévolamente**

**Uno:** tú no te la llevaras a ninguna parte…**corre hacia Slade para atacar pero le lanza una bomba lo que hace que uno caiga al suelo malherido**

**Los chicos:** Uno!…**corren a verlo**

**Slade: **ya saben mocosos…para recuperar a su gema…denme la mía… **y Slade desaparece con 362**

**Uno:** NOOO RACHEL, POR QUEEE…RACHEL…RACHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLL

**Cinco le da un buen golpe en la cabeza con su gorra**

**Cinco:** ya cálmate uno si queremos rescatar a 362 lo menos que podemos hacer es chillar

**Uno, ya calmándose:** ejém!, tienes razón hay que pensar en algo

**Dos:** sí, solo tenemos que salvar a la líder suprema de tooodos los chicos del barrio de ese loco psicópata que es tan fuerte como padre…no es algo del otro mundo, verdad 86?

**86:** s-si no hay p-p-pro-blema que no se pueda s-solucionar…**todos miran a 86**_…_ A QUIEN QUIERO ENGAÑAR, ESTAMOS PERDIDOS AAAAAAAAAAAHHH

**Y todos los agentes (menos los chicos) se pusieron a llorar y correr en círculos sin rumbo alguno**

**Uno, trepándose a una caja de madera para que todos lo vean:** a ver a ver, ya cálmense…**nadie lo escuchaba**_…_holaaaaaa…**nada aun**_…_OSEA HELLO YA PARENLE MIS CHAVOOOS!

**Todos se callaron**

**Uno:** gracias, ahora lo menos que podemos hacer es ponernos a chillar

**Dos:** si, así como tu _**(los otros se ríen)**_

**Uno:** dos, ya te he dicho que no patees mi orgullo ok! Gracias, como iba diciendo…362 ha sido secuestrada y es cierto que ahora todo está en nuestra contra…pero recordemos nuestro código de protección a cualquier niño de las garras de los adultos, aun si es nuestra líder suprema…hay que vengar a nuestra jefa y que ese tonto adulto se trague sus palabras: no somos unos mocosos SOMOS LOS CHICOS DEL BARRIO

**La gente recupero el valor y, aunque con algo de miedo, lo apoyaron y aplaudieron**

**Cuatro:** vaya, ese discurso estuvo mejor que el de la premiación

**86: **ya escucharon al pelón, comiencen a buscar a 362 hasta la esquina más pequeña de Guatemala…PERO YAAA

**La gente comenzó a moverse, otros ya se iban a sus sectores para comenzar a buscarla**

**En Jump city, los titanes después de su extraño encuentro con terra, continuaron con su investigación para saber donde estaba Slade**

**Rb:** No puedo creer que caímos en la trampa, solo nos hizo perder más el tiempo

**Cy:** relájate Robin, sé que es grave pero no es para que te amargues tanto...**robin lo mira molesto**

**Chico bestia entra a la sala: **Chicos hay un problema muy grave…beatle4 ya debería estar conectado, siempre se conecta a esta hora…Y por alguna razón NO está conectado, POR QUEE!

Todos lo miran enojado

**Rv:** quizás tenía cosas más importantes que hacer

**Cy:** al igual que tu

**Cb:** ay ya, ya, no se enojen…no entiendo que le habrá pasado, cuando se conecte va a ver

**Star sale de su cuarto muy emocionada y se dirige donde estaba robin… ya que el resto sabia del asunto, estiraron la oreja para escuchar**

**Star:** hola robin

**Rb:** ….

**Star:** solo venia para saber si recuerdas que tenemos un compromiso en la noche

**Rb:** ….

**Star:** aah…robin, me estás escuchando?

**Rb:** no

**Star:** no sabes de qué estoy hablando

**Rb:** no

**Star:** ….. Crees que soy bonita

**Rb:** no

**Star:** mmm…estoy saliendo con aqualad

**Rb:** no

**Star se molesta**

**Cb:** saben creo que no está escuchando

**Cy & Rv:** SHHH!...**los tres** **se acercan**

**Cb:** viejo, que te tiene tan preocupado que ni le prestas atención a tu chica

**Rb:** Nooo…

**Cb:** oye, conmigo no vas a hacer lo mismo

**Rb:** No!

**Cy:** en serio, robin, di otra cosa

**Rv:** creo que los "no" que está diciendo ahora es por lo que encontró en la computadora…que ocurre robin?

**Rb:** recuerdas q en tu libro decía que eran dos anillos, uno fue el que Mad Mod le dio a Slade… ahora miren…**les muestra lo q esta en pantalla**_…_según esta información, encontré quien tiene el otro anillo

**El resto:** y quién es?

**Rb:** ….esta señora…**muestra una foto de la súper abuela**

**Rv:** muy bien…que le pasó

**Cb:** viejo esa vieja está muy fea

**Star:** eso es una joroba?

**Cy:** ya no hacen los dibujos como antes

**Rb:** bueno….sí, lo sé esta fea…pero ella robo el anillo…y según la computadora…vive en Cleveland

**Cb:** Cleveland?

**Cy:** bueno habrá q hacer maletas, vamos antes que Slade lo tenga

**Rb:** es tarde…por eso uso a terra, para ganar tiempo y llevarse el anillo…el rastreador que le puse en la pelea muestra q a la misma hora q estábamos peleando con terra estaba en Cleveland

**Rv:** bueno, y donde está ahora

**Robin busca según la dirección que da el rastreador…todos esperaban hasta ver los resultados**

**Rb:** listo…al parecer slade esta…En la luna

**El resto:** ¡¿LA LUNA?!...

**Rv:** creo que no quiere que le quiten el anillo

**Cy:** aaay, pero aun no he reparado la nave

**Rb:** no importa, no hay excusas para esto, debemos ir a la luna Ahora

**Star:** eso quiere decir que cualquier compromiso que tengamos planeado, desde hace mucho tiempo, yo diría con 2 meses de anticipación… será cancelado

**Rb:** ¿Qué? Tenías algo que hacer

**El mundo de Starfire se detiene**

**El resto:** uuuuuuuuuuuuu

**Cb:** uy robin ya la regaste

**Rb:** ¿qué? Era algo importante Star… ¿Star?

**Star le da la espalda a robin y se va molesta**

**Rb:** a dónde vas

**Cy:** creo que a la nave

**Rv:** creo que nosotros también

**Rb:** tienes razón debemos irnos ya…titanes andando

**Los titanes se preparan para ir a la luna…cuando ya estaban listos despegaron…cuando llegaron a la luna quedaron asombrados al ver algo parecido a una casa del árbol enorme en la luna**

**Cb:** cielos, slade ha estado mucho tiempo aquí

**Rb:** no creo que esto haya hecho slade…hay q buscar rastros de él. Starfire pásame el localizador

**Star no le hacía caso**

**Rb: **Star, pásame el localizador

**Nada, Star solo lo ignoraba y le daba la espalda**

**Rb:** aay que acaso tengo que hacer todo yo solo…**va y coge el localizador**

**Los titanes van y entran a la base lunar… y ven que prácticamente está destruida, y parecía que no había nadie**

**Rv:** puede que esto no lo haya hecho Slade, pero es un hecho que estuvo aquí

**Cy:** Cielos cuanta tecnología…pobres extraterrestres

**Cb:** extraterrestres?

**Cy:** claro, quien mas pudo haber creado esto, bebés? Jajaja

**Cb:** p-p-pero son extraterrestres buenos, o son de los que comen cabezas, ay qué miedo, no quisiera ver un extraterrestre, son feos y viscosos y raros y…. **Star se lo queda mirando**

**Chico bestia, algo nervioso por la cara de Star:** ee jejeje pero tú eres diferente no es que todos los extraterrestres son asi verdad?...Raven?

**Rv: **por tu bien, no me metas en esto

**Los titanes seguían buscando a Slade, pero nada**

**Rb:** muy bien muéstrate cobarde! Dónde estás!

**Cy:** holaaaaaa hay alguien aquí

**Cb:** cuidado despiertas a los extraterrestres, pueden comer nuestras cabezas

**Rv:** oh ya empezaste

**Star:** Slade por favor muéstrate

**Rb:** SLADE SAL AHORA, SLADE

**Cuando de pronto escucharon unos ruidos, como que alguien estaba por ahí**

**Rb:** Slade?! Si eres tu sal ahora

**Los ruidos comenzaron a intensificarse…chico bestia ya se asusto, y abrazo a Raven, ella lo empujo muy molesta, pero luego se sonrojó…se sentía como si los estaban rodeando…pero ellos no veían nada, cuando…suena una alarma muy molesta**

_**ALERTA ADOLESCENTE, ALERTA ADOLESCENTE, ALERTA ADOLESCENTE**_

**Cb: **y eso que significa

**Cy:** creo que es una alerta adolescente

**Starfire:** Que es un adolescente?

**Rv:** Nosotros somos adolescentes

Todos: :o

**Al segundo, salen de todas la esquinas un montón de niños armados decididos a atraparlos**

**Star:** pero si son, son, ¿Niños?

**Rb:** no los toquen, no podemos atacarlos

**Rv:** bueno, ellos están dispuestos a atacarnos

**Rb:** tranquilos creo que solo quieren conocernos…**robin se acerca**_…_hola niños como están mi nombre es….**los niños le cayeron encima**

**Cy:** deberíamos ayudarlo…**los niños los miran al resto**

**Cb:** yo creo que deberíamos CORRER

**Los titanes salen corriendo, pero ya estaban casi rodeados…asi que mejor volaron, Star lo agarra a Cyborg y vuela, chico bestia y Raven volaron también…parecía que iban a lograr salir, cuando del techo salen más niños con sus armas y le disparan…lo cual hizo que todos caigan al suelo.**

**Robin logra zafarse un poco de los niños pero no lo suficiente para escapar, solo para ver que el resto de su equipo ya estaba acorralado…y luego les lanzan un somnífero que hizo que pierdan la razón por completo…robin ya mareado solo logra ver a unos cinco muchachos que se acercaron a el**

**Uno:** no se preocupen, esto apenas comienza

**Robin y los otros se desmayan**

* * *

**Arogatou**

**Sayonara**


	6. Chapter 6

**He aquí el siguiente capítulo, pero antes de leerlo sigamos con los datos interesantes**

**De los actores de voces de los KND (me refiero a sus voces en inglés)**

**Elenco**

**Benjamin Diskin: Numero Uno y Número Dos (así es, los dos son hechos por la misma persona, es increíble que pueda hacer del niño con acento inglés y del gordito precioso al mismo tiempo)**

**Lauren Tom: Kuki, ****numero ****tres**

**Dee Bradley Baker: Wally, ****numero ****cuatro**

**Cree Summer: Abby, número cinco (me encanta cuando habla en tercera persona)**

**Los jóvenes titanes han estado indirectamente, muy indirectamente relacionados con los knd ¿Por qué? Pues las voces de los cinco titanes aparecieron en los chicos del barrio**

**Aunque en capítulos distintos. Siendo la mas recurrente **

**Tara Strong (Raven) era Mushi, **

**seguida de Khary Payton (Cyborg) que era Maurice **

******Los tres restantes aparecieron en un capitulo cada uno, pero en fin salieron todos**

**Robin era Número 85 "Paddy Fulbright"  
**

**Starfire era numero Vivianita  
**

**Chico bestia era Numero 1600 Shirley "Veego" Uno **

**Benjamin (Uno y Dos) no es el único que hace dos voces al mismo tiempo**

**Numero Cuatro también es Tommy, el hermanito de dos, así como excusator, heinrich y varios personajes más  
**

**Número Cinco interpreta a Cree, su hermana mayor (para mi es mucha coincidencia que la hermana de Abby se llame como su actriz de voz, quizás lo hicieron a propósito)**

**Lauren Tom tambien hace la voz de la mama de Kuki Genki  
**

**El último dato: ¡Los chicos del barrio son los de la Otra Cuadra! excepto por la voz de tres, así que los heroes tambien interprentan a los villanos OMG (hubiera sido increíble que español hayan hecho lo mismo)**

**Bueno sigamos con el episodio**

* * *

**Todo estaba oscuro, hasta que por fin Robin despierta…seguía un poco mareado pero ya al recuperarse por completo notó que estaba amarrado en un lugar que no reconocía**

**Rb:** ¿qué?! ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué es este lugar? ¡Hola! ¡Starfire! ¡Titanes! ¡Alguien responda!

**Chico bestia fue el segundo en levantarse**

**Cb:** Aaay viejo siento como si me atropelló un tren

**Rb:** Chico bestia, estás bien? Donde estas?

**Cb: **Al lado tuyo viejo…

**Todos estaban unidos, los pusieron como una ronda solo que amarrados e inmóviles…poco a poco el resto se fue despertando**

**Star:** Que es este lugar? Por qué nos amarraron?

**Cy:** Muy bien quien hizo esto, que se muestre ahora!

**Rv:** Sea lo que sea creo que no le caemos bien

**Rb:** Hola? Hay alguien ahí?! Quiénes son, ¡muéstrense!

**Se oye la voz de un…niño**

**Uno:** La pregunta aquí es: ¿quiénes son ustedes?

**Star:** Quién está hablando, no puedo verlo

**Cb:** Seguro son los extraterrestres, ya nos secuestraron

**Se escucharon más voces de niños**

**Cuatro:** Acaso nos dijo extraterrestres?

**Cinco:** Como todo adolescente, sin cerebro

**Dos:** Tienen muchas explicaciones que darnos

**Tres:** Siiii, ¿Cómo se llaman?

**Cuatro:** Esas explicaciones no

**Los titanes seguían sin entender que pasaba**

**Rb:** Muéstrense! ¡Ahora!

**Uno:** Aquí tú no das las órdenes, pero para que conozcan a sus peores pesadillas lo haremos

**Clic, se oye el interruptor de la luz, los titanes por fin logran ver a sus agresores…los Chicos del barrio**

**Cyborg no pudo contener la risa: **JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! Pero si son, son… ¿oigan ustedes nos amarraron?

**Cuatro se dirige hacia Cyborg y le da una bofetada: **Cállate menso

**Uno:** Gracias, y mejor háganle caso…aquí están bajo nuestro mando

**Rv:** Bueno, al menos puedes decirnos quienes son

**Uno:** Oooo asi que no nos conocen eh…..pues que descortés soy tratando asi a mis huéspedes…como yo vivo de mi público lo hare…somos los chicos del barrio, una organización que se dedica a proteger a cualquier niño de las garras de los adultos, y sus secuaces: los adolescentes

Somos el sector V, del cual yo soy el líder, soy numero uno y ellos son mi equipo: número dos, número tres, número cuatro y número cinco,

**Starfire:** ¿Por qué sus padres les pusieron números en vez de nombres?

**Uno:** *suspirando* son nuestros códigos, mi nombre es Nigel Uno

**Dos:** Hoagie Gilligan, pero usted preciosa puede decirme Memo – **Abby rueda los ojos**

**Tres:** Kuki Sanban

**Cuatro:** Wally Beatles

**Cinco:** Abigail Lincoln, pero llámenme Abby

**Chico bestia:** Y por qué se complican llamándose por números?

**Uno:** ¡No cambien el tema! Sabemos que ustedes son los aliados de Slade, pero ahora están en nuestra casa del árbol bajo nuestro dominio y no pueden hacer nada

**Los titanes se sorprenden, pero Uno siguió hablando**

**Uno:** Pensaron que se iban a salir con la suya destruyéndonos asi como lo quiso hacer Slade pero NO! No será asi porque ahora estamos preparados ante cualquier ataque…y para desgracia de ustedes mis chavos se han metido con el mejor sector del mundo, ¡Muestren sus medallas equipo! Graciasss….**los cinco chicos mostraron sus medallas**

**Rv:** Asi que…creen que somos malos

**Dos:** No lo creemos, lo sabemos

**Cy:** Oigan, oigan esto es un malentendido

**Cinco:** El único malentendido que hay aquí es que ese chico verde cree que somos extraterrestres

**Cb:** Y no lo son?!

**Cuatro:** Ya párale menso, claro que no

**Tres:** jajaja, no seas tontito, además ustedes se ven mas fenómenos que nosotros

**Cb:** Oye!

**Star:** Por favor niños ustedes son muy adorables, pero creo que no nos conocen

**Cinco:** Que más debemos saber, aparte de que eres un alien que viene del planeta Tamaran que posee una fuerza más grande que sí misma y lanza bolas de fuego

**Starfire quedo petrificada, quien le dijo eso!**

**Dos dirigiéndose a Chico bestia:** O que eres un chico que tiene el poder de transformarse en cualquier animal existente en la tierra por un accidente que pasaste en tu infancia razón por la cual eres verde

**Cb:** ?

**Tres dirigiéndose a Raven:** O que eres mitad humano mitad demonio que viene de otra dimensión llamada Azarath y que la fuente de tu poder es a base de hechizos y magia

**Raven alzando una ceja:** Como sabes eso?

**Cuatro dirigiéndose a Cyborg:** O que tu eres mitad humano mitad robot por un accidente del cual tu padre te salvo, y que eres una computadora andando, además tienes rayos hipersónicos, cañones y demás tecnología instalada en tu cuerpo

**Cy:** Muy bien, ahora si me asusté

**Rb:** Como se enteraron de todo eso?

**Tres:** Bueno, es que investigamos de ustedes mientras dormían

**Uno:** Siempre estaremos a un paso delante de ustedes, tenemos fuentes fidedignas

**Dos:** Sí, además sus biografías están en wikipedia

**Cinco le da un codazo: **No era necesario nombrar la fuente

**Dos:** Perdón

**Cuatro:** Así que dígannos, donde esta 362 y porque destruyeron nuestra base lunar?

**Star:** Base lunar?

**Cy:** Destruir?

**Rv:** 362?

**Cb:** Yo nunca entiendo nada

**Uno:** Ay pero que bárbaro sí que son lentos **–** **toma aire y prosigue – **362 es la líder suprema de los chicos del barrio, todos estábamos en la base lunar recibiendo nuestras premiaciones y ahí fue cuando su jefe ataco, destruyo la base lunar que es donde los encontramos, y se llevo a 362, se llama Rachel **(les muestra una foto de 362)**

**Rv:** No la conozco

**Cb:** Yo menos

**Star:** Por favor, suéltennos, podremos explicarles las cosas

**Cy: **Si, solo queremos ayudar

**Cuatro:** Ayudar mi abuela! No nos van a engañar, los adolescentes son malos

**Dos:** Igual que ustedes

**Tres:** Por eso los tenemos amarraditos para que nos digan donde esta nuestra jefa

**Cinco:** Es a las buenas o a las malas

**Uno:** Ya escucharon…donde esta 362 y por que su jefe ataco a nuestra base lunar?

**Cb:** ESA PREGUNTA YA ME TIENE HARTO

**Cy:** Slade no es nuestro jefe

**Rb:** Es nuestro enemigo, y si quieren explicaciones déjense de tonterías y suéltennos de una buena vez

**Los titanes hablaron en conjunto que ni se les entendía, ya estaban hartos de tanta confusión…pero los knd tampoco estaban para aguantar. Se acercaron a cada uno de los titanes (uno/robin, dos/Star, tres/Raven, cuatro/Cyborg, cinco/chico bestia) y cada uno les dio una cachetada para que se calmen**

**Rb:** ¡auch!

**Rv:** ¡oye!

**Cb:** ¡aaauch!

**Cy:** ¡aau q te pasa!

**Dos estaba listo para abofetear a…Starfire**

**Dos:** mmmm…ay no le puedo pegar a esta hermosura…**Star le sonríe**_…_TRES…puedes cachetearla por mí?

**Tres:** Claro Memo_…_**pone carita de brava y le da una buena cachetada a Star**

**Star:** aaaauch!

**Robin molesto: **Agradece que estoy amarrado

**Uno:** Agradece que solo fue una bofetada…veo que no nos quieren decir nada, ok les daremos tiempo para que recapaciten, de cualquier forma recuperaremos a Rachel…y descubriremos la razón por la que Slade quiere ese anillo…**se estaban alejando**…no se ilusionen, ya volvemos

**Y los KND se fueron, dejando a los titanes con un enorme signo de interrogación en sus cabezas…pero algo sí era cierto: tenían que salir de ahí**

**Rv: **A qué clase de mundo paralelo hemos entrado?

**Cb:** No sabía que los de Cleveland estaban cucu-cucu

**Cy:** Esos niños tontos ya colmaron mi paciencia

**Rb:** Pero escucharon lo que dijo el niño pelón, dijo algo sobre un anillo, ese ha de ser el anillo que busca Slade

**Star:** Por eso Slade los atacó, ¿que sabrán ellos del anillo?

**Rb: **Eso es algo que debemos averiguar…primero hay que salir de aquí de algún modo

**Cb:** Saben creo que ya encontré la manera …**se transforma en castor y comienza a romper la soga con facilidad, cosa que el resto no había logrado. Finalmente rompió la soga por completo**

Cb: ta-daaaa…**Raven le pega en la cabeza**… aaauch, oye con un gracias bastaba

**Rv:** Si podías hacer eso, ¿por qué no lo hiciste desde un principio?

**Cb:** Ah, bueno es que…yo…

**Cy:** Sabes, el que pases tanto tiempo en ese videojuego en vez de entrenar te está haciendo más lento

**Cb:** Eso no es cierto

**Star:** No creo que sea tiempo para discutir amigos

**Rb:** Star tiene razón…es momento de que esos niños se enteren con quienes se están metiendo

**Cy:** Así sean buenos o malos merecen una lección

**Cb:** Solo para asustarlos un poco

**Rb:** No se molesten en venir chicos del barrio, nosotros iremos para allá

**Mientras tanto los chicos del barrio estaban reunidos frente a la computadora**

**Uno:** Muy bien equipo ya tenemos a los agresores bien amedrentados…que sugieren que les hagamos ahora?

**Cinco:** Yo digo que los quememos los incineremos y le tiremos ese polvo al tonto de Slade

**Cuatro:** Yo digo que construyamos un martillo gigante para aplastarlos hasta que queden como waffles

**Dos:** Yo digo que los metamos en una nave espacial sin oxígeno, y los mandamos al espacio exterior para que se asfixien hasta ya no poder más

**Tres:** Yo digo que les compremos vestidos, los peinemos y los adoptamos como mascotas

**Todos se quedan mirando a Tres…ella seguía con su sonrisa**

**Uno:** Ay pero tres, hasta tú sabes que esa no es una buena idea

**Los titanes aparecen**

**Rb:** Sabes, yo creo que es una buena idea…a decir verdad todas lo son: incinerarlos, aplastarlos, asfixiarlos, tenerlos de mascotas, son buenas ideas…solo que, es hora de cambiar los papeles…

**Los titanes se ponen en posición…los chicos del barrio no se intimidaron en lo absoluto y se pusieron en posición de batalla también**

**Uno:** Mala decisión adolescentes, mala decisión…ahora donde van a querer sus pataditas?

**Rb:** Será mejor que le bajes el tono a tu voz

**Los KND preparaban sus armas, los titanes no pensaban dejarse, todos estaban dispuestos a atacar**

**Uno:** CHICOS DEL BARRIO A SUS POSICIONES

**Rb:** TITANES AL ATAQUE

**Y la batalla comenzó**

* * *

**Gracias por leer, nos vemos pronto  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bueno, hoy fue la inauguracion del mundial Brasil 2014 ¿quien lo vio?**

**No soy amante del futbol, pero me gusta ver los mundiales, ademas la TRI clasifico, espero que dejen el nombre del pais en alto**

**Por honor al espiritu futbolero, les dejo un pequeño chiste que hace numero dos con respecto al futbol en **

**Operacion C.O.N.E.J.O**

**Cuando los guardias de Heinrich le estan lanzando a memo rocas (en el volcan de chocolate, porque el queria probar un poco) el se burla diciendo**

**"Ja ja parecen tiradores de penales mexicanos" sin embargo cuando ya le apuntan con un arma mas potente, el se asusta y dice "ay, ese es brasileño" jajajaja**

**Ahora una pregunta:**

**¿Por qué Raven en teen titans go es fan numero 1 de la serie pretty pretty pegasus? La respuesta al final del capitulo**

**Gracias Ale0104 por seguir en esta historia, espero que siempre sea de tu agrado :)**

**Sigamos con la historia**

* * *

**Seguimos con la batalla entre los Chicos del barrio y los Jóvenes titanes…todos corrían hasta alcanzar a su oponente**

**Estas son las parejas de batalla: Uno/Robin, Dos/Cyborg, Tres/Starfire, Cuatro/Chico bestia, Cinco/Raven….A PELEAR**

_**Cinco/Raven**_

**Cinco comienza dando golpes a Raven, pero ella los esquivaba, un lado de ella decía que no debía hacerle daño: es una niña**

**Cinco, lanzando golpes y patadas:** Que se han creído al creer que se pueden mofarse de nosotros?

**Rv:** Niña loca, tú no sabes con quien te estás metiendo…**estuvo a punto de recibir una patada de Cinco pero la esquivo volando**

**Cinco:** Que no se? Claro que sé: eres una adolescente que planea destruirnos, pero no lo lograras gótica de tercera

**Esto último molestó a Raven…y mucho**

**Rv:** Lo peor que puedes hacer es juzgar a alguien sin siquiera conocerlo mocosa…**ahora si va a pelear**… Azarath Metrion Zinthos

**Raven lanza su magia negra hacia Cinco, que hizo que salga volando hasta chocarse contra la pared…Abby quedo algo herida pero se levanto de inmediato…Raven se acerca para lanzar otro hechizo, y lo hace, solo que esta vez no le cayó a ella…al instante que la magia iba directo a Abby, ella cogió un tubo que estaba cerca de ella, lo que hizo que la magia rebote como un búmeran cayendo a su progenitor: Raven…eso hizo que ella cayera al suelo**

**Raven:** Debo admitirlo eres lista

**Cinco:** Y aun no has visto nada

**Y Abby se le abalanza encima a Raven…las dos siguen peleando**

_**Cuatro/Chico Bestia**_

**Cuatro:** Muy bien verdoso te voy a dar tus pataditas aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh

**Cuatro corrió directo a Chico bestia…Pero como Güero es chaparrito Chico bestia lo detenía con solo su mano puesta en la cabeza de Cuatro…lo que hacía que Cuatro solo esté corriendo en el mismo lugar**

**Cuatro:** Vas a ver** – hacía fuerza para soltarse –** Espera que te alcance

**Cb:** Oye cálmate te va a dar un ataque

**Cuatro se detiene:** Te crees el listo pero no te tengo miedo, no puedes hacer NADA que me haga asustar ¡OISTE!

**Al instante Chico bestia se transforma en un tiranosaurio y comienza a rugir…rugió tan fuerte que el pobre Cuatro casi sale volando…después de digamos unos 15 segundos se detuvo…Cuatro quedo despeinado**

**Cuatro:** ¡Asombroso! Eso estuvo genial…oye ¿te puedes transformar en un ornitorrinco?

**Chico bestia se transforma en un ornitorrinco idéntico a Perri (Phineas y Pherb), solo que verde: **prrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr…

**Cuatro:** Genial…ahora si puedo aplastarte…**coge un bate de beisbol y le golpea a Chico bestia el ornitorrinco…el queda casi soñado pero se recupera…Cuatro seguía golpeándolo con su bate cuando Chico bestia se transforma en un gorila…agarra a Cuatro con todas sus fuerzas, pero el logra zafarse y le golpea en la cabeza, pero Chico bestia tampoco se dejaba…ambos siguieron peleando**

_**Tres/Starfire**_

**Star:** Eres una niña muy adorable, no me place hacerte daño

**Tres:** No te preocupes, podemos ser amigas

**Star:** De veras?

**Tres:** No…

**Tres coge su arma que lanza ositos de peluche y le dispara a Starfire…ella lo único que hacía era esquivar, Kuki le parecía muy tierna**

**Star:** Por favor cálmate, prometo no hacerte daño

**Tres se hacía de oídos sordos solo disparaba con mucha felicidad cantando: **la lala la la lala

**Entre tantas veces que tres disparaba logro darle a Starfire, haciendo que ella caiga al suelo…Star no se molesto pero se dio cuenta que tenía que defenderse de algún modo**

**Star:** Me obligas a hacer algo que no quiero hacer…**y lanza una starbolt hacia Tres…ella logra esquivarla aunque igual cae al suelo…pero para desgracia de Star su starbolt cae sobre lo más preciado para tres (aparte de Wally): su simio arcoíris sonrisas tiernas (nombre inventado) lo que hizo que Tres pues… se enfurezca**

**Tres:** Destruiste a mi simio arcoíris

**Star:** Que cosa? ¿Qué es un simio arcoíris?

**Tres comienza a emitir un aura de fuego y sus ojos se vuelven dos llamas: **NADIE TOCA MI SIMIO ARCOIRIS

**Tres se lanza encima de Starfire y comienza a golpear con todas sus fuerzas…Star lo único que hacía era tratar de sacársela de encima…pese a que Star es fuerte no podía zafarse de Tres por más que quisiera…la pelea entre ellas también continuó**

_**Dos/Cyborg**_

**Cy:** Muy bien gordito, será mejor que corras porque esto se pondrá bien feo JAJA **– dos tenía puesta una mochilita y miraba a Cyborg con convicción –**no será tan fácil para ti correr con esa mochila

**Dos:** No voy a correr

**Cyborg ya lo iba a atrapar, cuando al instante dos sale volando…la mochila que tenía era la que tenía alas de mosca y psssss, psssss comienza a volar en círculos, así Cyborg no lo podría alcanzar**

**Dos:** Lero lero carpintero, no me atrapas jajaja

**Cy:** Wow hiciste eso solo con tecnología 2x4, eso es asombroso

**Dos**: Como conoces la tecnología 2x4

**Cy:** He investigado un poco sobre el tema

**Dos:** Y esto no es nada con lo que tengo en mi laboratorio

**Cy:** Genial…que lastima que tenga que destruirte **– Cyborg apunta con su cañón…cuando estaba a punto de disparar un líquido le cae mojándolo**

**Cy:** Hey! Mojaste mi cañón **– acto seguido le cae ese mismo liquido en el rostro…él se saborea la cara y ve que es…**

**Cy:** Jugo de naranja? Bueno, eso compensara q no he desayunado ¿no tienes láseres de waffles?

**Dos:** Que chistoso no…ahora cuidado que vengo cargado de Vitamina C

**Cy:** Vitamina C? Qué clase de frase es esa? Acaso tratabas de hacer un chiste?

**Dos sigue volando y disparando su jugo de naranja…Cyborg trataba de alcanzarlo, hasta que el lanza un rayo laser a una de las alitas de Dos…haciendo que el caiga, pero no al suelo, justo cae en los hombros de Cyborg…a lo que Dos aprovecho para darle golpecitos en la cara**

**Cy:** Auch! Oye quítate de encima

**Dos:** Ahora si vas a ver…te metiste con alguien más guapo que Johnny Bravo

**Cy:** siempre dices esas frases tontas…..YA BAJATE!

_**Uno/Robin**_

**Los líderes de ambos equipos se enfrentan…esta pelea se puede decir que es más justa ya que es cuerpo a cuerpo…Uno comienza lanzando una patada la cual es esquivada por Robin…acto seguido Robin iba a darle un golpe en la cara, pero Uno da una media luna y también lo esquiva (**_**esta pelea se ve como las que tiene Jackie Chan o de las que salen en Ranma ½**_** )**

**Rb:** Me doy cuenta de que…eres bueno

**Uno:** Dime algo que no sepa

**Rb:** Bueno…yo también vengo por el anillo

**Uno:** Eso también lo sé, no ves que trabajan para Slade

**Rb:** No lo entiendes…si investigaron de nosotros debieron haberse dado cuenta de que: somos héroes, luchamos contra los malvados, igual que ustedes

**Uno:** A nosotros no nos engañan, ustedes los adolescentes creen que son mejores que nosotros, tu eres idéntico a Chad o Cree

**Rb:** QUIENES RAYOS SON ELLOS?!

**Robin y Uno seguían peleando…pero Robin ya quería hacen entrar en razón a Nigel, aunque este no se dejaba**

**Rb:** Yo conozco a Slade, mi equipo y yo lo hemos estado persiguiendo desde hace mucho tiempo…te lo explicaría mejor solo haz que tu equipo se detenga y…

**Uno:** Eso jamás **–logra darle un golpe en la cara de Robin haciendo que tambalee un poco – **eres un adolescente y no se puede confiar en ustedes

**Rb:** Uno…te comprendo…quieres proteger a tu grupo, no quieres que les pase nada, porque también son tus amigos y los aprecias…pero ese deseo a veces se convierte en capricho hasta que terminas pensando solo en ti mismo…de veras crees que tu equipo hubiera atacado al mío si tú no se lo hubieras ordenado?

**Uno:** Ellos han sido entrenados para luchar contra la tiranía de los adultos…eso los incluye a ustedes

**Rb:** No pienses solo en ti…no caigas **– Robin se detiene –**no caigas en mi error **– eso no hizo que Uno se detenga…así que le dio una patada que hizo que esta vez caiga al suelo**

**Uno:** Tú y yo no nos parecemos…aléjense y no sufrirán, así quedan las cosas

**Robin levantándose:** Esto es por Rachel ¿verdad?

**Uno se molesta:**Que sabes tú de ella?

**La pelea sigue…Robin se dio cuenta de que no podía detenerse**

**Rb:** Puedo notar que la quieres más que una amiga, lo sé, ya he pasado por eso…permíteme ayudarte a encontrarla…estamos perdiendo el tiempo aquí y quien sabe que puede estar haciendo Slade con ella

**Robin logra coger a Uno deteniéndolo, lo agarra del brazo y se lo tuerce pero solo para que lo escuche…Uno se retorcía del dolor**

**Rb:** No te ciegues Nigel, créeme, terminaras perdiendo

**Uno, adolorido:** tu…no…me…CONOCES

**Rb:** MUY BIEN YA ESTUVO

**Robin le da una patada que lo tira al suelo**

**Rb:** Estoy tratando de ser amable y no soy tan paciente, entiendes?

**Por alguna razón…Uno decidió ceder en este momento…..quizás se dio cuenta que realmente estaban perdiendo el tiempo en vez de buscar a 362…Se levanta**

**Uno: **una…oportunidad…solo una oportunidad…de acuerdo? **– Robin asienta con la cabeza.**

**Rb:** Haz que tu equipo se detenga

**Uno respira hondo y llama a su equipo:** Muy bien ya, se acabo!**...ni los KND ni los titanes le hacían caso, seguían peleando….**Dije que se detengan**….nada que ver….**MUY BIEN DETENGANSE DE UNA BUENA VEZ O NO SIGO EN LA CARICATURAAAA!

**Todos se detuvieron**

**Uno:** Gracias…muy bien, este adolescente melenudo disfrazado del niño maravilla **– a Robin le cae una gotita en la cabeza – **dice que ustedes son buenos…debemos encontrar a 362 y ya hemos perdido mucho tiempo…así que…dejen a esos chicos en paz

**Cinco (que estaba halando los cabellos de Raven):** pero Uno, ellos son adolescentes, son malos

**Cuatro (estaba en los brazos de Chico bestia transformado en gorila):** Si, no podemos dejarlos así no mas

**Dos (seguía en los hombros de Cyborg):** Además tú nos ordenaste atacar

**Tres (que recién se le cambiaron sus ojos de fuego a sus ojitos achinados):** Si Uno decídete de una buena vez que quieres que hagamos

**Uno: **Si, si, si ya lo sé, pero ahora les ordeno que los dejen

**Cinco:** Tenemos que hacer caso a todo lo que se te antoje

**Cuatro:** Si, por que en un momento dices hagan algo y después ya no

**Dos:** Me estoy confundiendo

**Tres:** Sé un hombre de palabra

**Los chicos seguían excusándose, hasta q Migue ya se harto**

**Uno:** Dije…QUE LOS DEJEN EN PAAAZ

**Los chicos en conjunto:** Ay ya…No te esponjes…Bipolar **– y poco a poco dejaron a los titanes**

**Los titanes y los KND se acercaron a sus líderes**

**Cb: **Esos niños sí que saben pelear

**Star: **La niña asiática se convirtió en otra persona cuando dañe su peluche

**Cy: **Podrán ser pequeños, pero son resistentes

**Rv: **Además son bastantes astutos e inteligentes

**A los chicos les agradó escuchar esos comentarios de parte de los titanes**

**Cinco:** Ustedes también son bastante buenos **– los demás asintieron con la cabeza**

**Y los titanes les sonríen a los chicos del barrio**

**Uno y Robin se quedan un poco extrañados**

**Uno:** Bueno demuestren que son "buenos" adolescentes, quiero ver las pruebas

**Rb:** Bien…creo que con esta prueba basta – **muestra un holograma que muestra imágenes de su seguimiento a Slade – **lo venimos persiguiendo desde nuestra ciudad para detener sus planes, lo seguimos hasta la luna, fue ahí cuando ustedes nos encontraron

**Cinco:** Podrán ser buenos luchadores, pero aun así no me simpatizan

**Tres:** Si, son asesinos de simios arcoíris

**Cuatro:** Y sobre todo adolescentes tontos

**Uno:** Lo sé…a mí tampoco me caen bien…pero necesitamos información de Slade

**Cinco:** Así que solo les vamos a sacar lo que saben de Slade

**Dos:** Y cuando ya no nos sirvan los botamos

**Los titanes se molestan**

**Uno:** Algo así**…se dirige a los titanes….**Ay no sé por qué digo esto pero…pueden quedarse…pero no toquen nuestras cosas y dormirán en el sofá

**Rv: **Todos?

**Cb:** yo puedo dormir en el tapete

**Rb:** No lo acepto porque esta también es nuestra misión

**Star: **No se preocupen, no los defraudaremos

**Cy: **Pero ni yo entro en ese sofá

**Cuatro: **Y a nosotros que nos importa, ahí se quedan

**Los titanes no quedaron conformes, pero sabían que debían quedarse, necesitaban a los Chicos del barrio para encontrar a Slade….poco a poco se fueron retirando, nadie estaba contento o siquiera cómodo**

**Uno ya estaba en su cuarto observando una foto de su amada líder suprema…la observaba con una tristeza, pero al mismo tiempo con furia**

**Uno: **Tranquila Rachel, iré por ti…te vengaré, lo juro

* * *

La respuesta a la pregunta de arriba **¿Por qué Raven en teen titans go es fan numero 1 de la serie pretty pretty pegasus?**

**Porque Pretty Pretty Pegasus es una parodia a My little Pony, Tara Strong (la voz de Raven) aparece en esta serie, interpreta a Twilight Sparkle, enotonces hacen que a Raven le gusten los ponis, porque su actriz de voz interpreta a un poni, como si sus dos personajes estuvieran vinculados (Raven y el poni)**

**Gracias por leer, si les gusto la historia o no haganmelo saber en un review**

**Arigatou**

**Sayonara**


	8. Chapter 8

**Bueno, bueno aquí está el capitulo 8, estamos algo tristes porque Ecuador perdió contra Suiza el domingo (Por queeeeeeeeeeeeeee?), pero bueno ya se nos pasara**

**Ahora conozcamos al elenco de los actores de voces (voces en ingles) de los jóvenes titanes**

**Robin: Scot Menville**

**Starfire: Hyden Walch**

**Cyborg: Khary Payton (dicho por el mismo Khary, este fue su primer personaje al cual el prestó su voz)**

**Chico Bestia: Greg Cipes**

**Raven: Tara Strong (ella es una actriz multifacética, la cual ha interpretado a varios personajes infantiles como Burbuja (Las Chicas Superpoderosas), Timmy Turner (Los Padrinos Mágicos), Ben Tenyson (Ben 10), Dil Pickles (Rugrats) y muchos mas)**

**¿Aparecen los chicos del barrio en los Teen Titans? Sí pero solo Wally y Kuki (oh que coincidencia) **

**Dee Bradley Baker _Numero Cuatro_: Es Cinderblock, Plasmus, Wildebeest y Larry (la mini versión gorda y fea de Robin en el episodio Fracturado)**

**Lauren Tom _Numero Tres: _Es Gizmo y Jinx**

**Los jóvenes titanes son los pupilos de algunos héroes de la liga de la justicia, lamentablemente nunca se hizo un crossover en las series de televisión, sin embargo existe un capítulo de la Liga de la Justicia llamado Wild Cards o Comodines en español…..**

**En este episodio el Guasón consigue a un grupo de cinco villanos jóvenes para acabar con los superhéroes, sus voces son Los Jóvenes Titanes, incluso la personalidad de estos villanos están inspiradas en sus actores de voz, asi que esto se puede considerar una aparición especial de los jóvenes titanes (en secreto) en la liga de la justicia**

**Al igual que Cree Summer (número cinco) Hyden Walch le presta su voz a Blackfire, la hermana mayor de Starfire (que también es malvada)**

**Los jóvenes titanes se estreno en el 2003, luego la serie fue cancelada, sin embargo diez años después en el 2013 aparece Teen Titans Go, reuniendo a todo el elenco original de regreso con sus personajes (ay qué emoción)**

**Espero que algún dia Cartoon Network se decida a hacer una sexta temporada de los Teen Titans, ojala suceda**

**Ahora si sigamos con la historia, esperamos que les guste cualquier cosa dejen su review eso nos alegraría muchísimo**

* * *

**Flashback**

**Numero Uno se encontraba en un parque sentado sobre un mantel junto a la única niña que le hace sonreír y creer que el amor existe….su querida líder suprema que en ese momento solo era: Rachel**

**362:** Asi que…ya llegamos al tope

**Uno:** Sip…tal como me pediste: 3 citas de prueba para saber cuan compatibles somos. La cuarta es la oficial Rach

**362:** No me digas así** – se ríe**

**Uno:** Bueno pues entonces te diré…..amorcito, bombón….chiquita

**362:** jajajajajaja…para ti solo soy Rachel, aun no somos nada oficial…no he tenido el valor de decírselo a alguien, ya me imagino la cara de Fanny cuando se entere

**Uno:** Jajaja, sí, yo tampoco se lo he dicho a nadie, ni siquiera a mi equipo…aunque creo que ya lo sospechan

**362: **Entonces nuestra cita oficial debe ser pronto…pero te digo que yo decidiré

**Uno:** Aunque creo que ya tengo ganado mi cupo….. ¿Verdad?

**362:** jajajajajajajaja

**Uno:** Jajajaja…No es en serio

**362:** Solo lo sabrás en la cita, que será, mmmm** – chasquea los dedos en señal de que se le ocurrió una buena fecha – **después de las premiaciones

**Uno:** QUEEE

**362:** Que pasa? No te agrada la idea?

**Uno:** No, no, no es eso, es solo que…es pasado mañana, y bueno pues ya sabes…da vergüencita

**362:** Puede ser, a decir verdad siento lo mismo

**Uno**: Pero es la fecha perfecta…asi que voy a ganar dos premios: el que muestra que soy el líder del mejor sector y…el que muestra que gane tu corazón

**362 se avergüenza mucho al grado de ponerse roja…los dos estaban muy emocionados por que llegue el día de las premiaciones**

**Fin Flashback**

**Uno suspira profundamente, el recordar eso le causaba mucha tristeza. El pobre estaba tan melancólico viendo esa foto…que ni se dio cuenta que todo su equipo estaba a su alrededor observándolo con algo de penita**

**Dos: **Vaya! Si que te preocupa esa chica

**Uno:** AAAAAAAAHHH! Q-q-qué hacen aquí?

**Cinco:** Que querías que nos quedemos con esos tontos adolescentes?

**Cuatro:** Siiii, los jóvenes titanes? Deberían llamarse los jóvenes tarados

**Tres:** A mí me gusta los jóvenes titanes** – cuatro se la queda mirando**

**Uno:** Bueno pues al menos hubieran avisado que estaban aquí….que escucharon, acaso dije algo...…bochornoso?

**Cuatro:** naaah, solo estabas mirando la foto de 362 así** – pone una cara de melancólico, pero mas graciosa, el resto se ríe (pobre Abby, tener que fingir que para ella eso también es gracioso)**

**Cinco:** Pero creo que te vendría mejor ver a la 362 original

**Tres:** Siiii, así tendrán una cita con luces, en un restaurante, vestidos de gala….

**Dos y cuatro se reían**

**Uno:** Ya ya ya, no es para tanto…y bueno igual nuestro deber es rescatarla, hay que comenzar la búsqueda ahora

**Dos:** Ahora, pero si están esos titanes, tenemos que vigilarlos también

**Cuatro:** Si, además todos los sectores del mundo lo saben, estoy seguro de que han de estar buscándola

_**Se observa a varios sectores que están haciendo cualquier cosa menos buscar a 362: jugar videojuegos, ver televisión, nadar en la piscina o en la playa…bueno, no están haciendo NADA**_

**Uno**: Puede que tengan razón pero debemos ayudar…debemos ser quienes estén ahí para cuando 362 salga

**Cinco, en voz baja:** Si, no queremos que otro romeo te la robe

**Tres:** Dijiste algo cinco?

**Cinco:** eeeh, no, nada Kuki

**Uno: **Por cierto, aprovechando que están aquí debo decirles algo…tengo algo aquí en mis manos que es muy valioso…miren** – muestra uno de los anillos**

**Dos se asusta:** No puedo creerlo…tú…has trabajado para Slade

**Uno:** Que?!

**Cuatro:** Y nosotros confiamos en ti

**Uno:** No es asi

**Tres se pone a llorar:** Uno, yo si te quise como un amigoooo

**Los tres chicos se asustaron y comenzaron a hablar incoherencias….hasta que, obvio, Cinco los detuvo**

**Cinco:** Cómo van a decir eso! Ese es el anillo que le quitamos a la Super abuela

**Dos, Tres y Cuatro:** aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

**Uno:** Gracias Cinco, si asi es, este es el anillo que tenia la super abuela, y aun no entiendo para que lo tenía, tengo algunas teorías pero prefiero estar seguro…el asunto es: hay personas sospechosas en nuestra casa del árbol, por eso decidí sacarlo de la guarida secreta para tenerlo conmigo, asi estará mas seguro, y aquí es donde entran ustedes: no quiero que le digan a esos titanes que tenemos el anillo… solo los necesitamos para encontrar a 362 y vencer a slade, pero la investigación la llevaremos nosotros...no me importa si son los héroes mas honrados de todo el planeta, aun no confío en ellos…sobre todo en ese presumido con pelos de punta…asi que repito: no digan nada

**Dos hablando un poco alto:** ¡Ah, entiendo, no debemos decirles a los titanes que nosotros tenemos el…!

**El resto le tapa la boca**

**Cuatro:** Habla más bajo panzón

**Dos:**

**Los titanes también estaban reunidos…en el sofá**

**Cy:** Aun no entiendo porque vamos a ayudar a esos mocosos

**Cb:** Si, no me caen nada bien

**Rv:** Yo siempre odie a los niños

**Star:** Debo admitir que son algo alocados

**Rb:** Es verdad, pero por alguna razón creo que nos serán de provecho, además si Slade tiene de rehén a alguien también es nuestro deber rescatarla

**Cb:** Ah si esa niña, como dijeron que se llamaba…392?

**Cy:** No es 341

**Star:** Yo creo que es 263

**Rv:** A quien le importa, seguirá secuestrada si no hacemos algo

**Cb:** O si esos niños nos dejan hacer algo, si hasta marcaron cual es nuestro espacio

**Solo era un círculo alrededor del sofá pintado en el suelo**

**Rb: **Ese niño pelón se cree que puede darnos órdenes, pero no es asi…no te preocupes Slade te encontraremos

**Bueno quizás todos se estén preguntando dónde está Slade?... Pues se encontraba en un edificio de dos pisos deshabitado en medio de la nada, muy, muuuuy lejos de la casa del árbol…intentando crear el portal con solo un anillo, pero por más que lo intentaba no lo lograba**

**Slade:** Incluso si tuviera el otro anillo me hacen falta varias piezas importantes, como una fuente de energía más fuerte que la mía…ni siquiera la de Terra fue suficiente…por qué esos niños se demoran…se supone que eres su líder ya deberían estar aquí

**362:** Ellos son muy inteligentes, seguro están planeando algo para derrotarte, además creo que no lo lograrás porque eres un tonto** – 362 se encontraba en una jaula como si fuera una mascota no tan lejos de slade**

**Slade:** Tranquila, voy despacio porque estoy apurado, pronto resolveré este "acertijo" y cuando lo haga** – se acerca mas a 362 – **ni tu ni los tarados de tus amigos podrán detenerme…ni siquiera los jóvenes titanes** – se ríe malévolamente…362 no mostro temor, pero dentro de ella se preguntaba: chicos ¿Dónde están?**

**362: **Quienes son los jóvenes titanio?

**Slade:** Son los jóvenes TITANES….aah olvídalo

**No muy lejos de ahí, un poco desorientados y algo estropeados estaban Padre y los de la otra cuadra, que no sabían cómo regresar a su mansión**

**Padre: **Todo esto es su culpa, se supone que esos tontos del barrio estarían en la casa del árbol

**Los de la otra cuadra:** perdón padre, nosotros no sabíamos, no volveremos a cometer ese error

**Padre: **oh no claro que no lo harán** – se prende en fuego – **¡PORQUE CUANDO REGRESEMOS A CASA QUEDARÁN CASTIGADOS POR UN MES ENTENDIERON!

**Los de la otra cuadra, muy asustados:** S-s-sí padre

**Padre, volviendo a la normalidad:** Ay, necesito un calmante

**En eso Padre y los de la Otra Cuadra pueden divisar que a unos metros se encuentra un edificio, asi que se acercaron para ver si alguien está ahí y pues…**

**Slade: **Mi plan saldrá a la perfección niña, yo nunca me equivoco, personas más fuertes que ustedes han tratado de derrotarme y no lo han logrado… ¿Qué te hace creer que tus amiguitos lo lograrán?

**Padre y los de la otra cuadra estaban escondidos, escuchando todo: **Quien se cree que es ese?**– siguieron escuchando**

**Slade:** Lo único que necesito es una fuente de energía extremadamente potente…pero donde?

**362:** Quizás en la casa de tu abuela

**Slade:** No creas que porque te tengo ahí estarás a salvo…asi que no colmes mi paciencia

**Slade decidió intentar una vez más abrir el portal con solo un anillo...Padre se quedo completamente sorprendido: Slade tenía el anillo… ¿Dónde lo consiguió? ¿Se lo quitó a los Chicos del barrio? Y si es así entonces ¿Por qué tiene a 362 secuestrada? ¿Será que son dos anillos? **

**Slade: **Paciencia pequeña, me estoy acercando cada vez más

**362: **No lo lograrás slade

**Padre:** Asi que ese tal "Slade" quiere robarse mi plan…no lo permitiré** – se levanta y se va**

**Los de la otra cuadra:** Padre, a dónde vas?

**Padre:** A mostrarle a ese rufián quien va a ser el verdadero rey…no se queden atrás

**Los de la otra cuadra:** Ahí vamos Padre

**Y Padre decidió entrar al edificio…Slade se encontraba en el segundo piso pero en el primero había un montón de robots–slade, por si alguien se atrevía a entrar…pero Padre posee una fuerza indomable…al entrar los robots–slade comenzaron a atacar, cosa que no intimido para nada a Padre (pero a los de la Otra Cuadra sí)…ni un robot pudo siquiera tocarlo porque se prendió en fuego, y los destruía por completo**

**Padre: **Lo siento, pero estoy buscando un oponente digno de mí

**Slade escucha unos ruidos en la planta baja…sin embargo Padre ya estaba frente a él...ambos se miraron atentamente, ninguno se sintió intimidado, solo intrigado**

**Padre:** Asi que tu eres Slade: "el futuro rey del mundo"

**Slade:** Que halago ser famoso sin quererlo, y tu quien eres?

**Padre:** Yo, soy el que viene a arruinar tus planes, tu peor pesadilla desde hoy…Yo soy…PADREE** – acto seguido se prende en fuego**

**Slade:** Te atreves a decir que eres capaz de arruinar mis planes…tú y cuantos más?

**Padre:** Solo se necesita de mí para derrotarte, Robocob

**Slade:** Usar apodos no es algo infantil?

**Padre:** No me interesa, lo único que necesito saber es donde está el anillo

**Slade**: Oh, asi que también lo conoces…por ahora solo tengo uno, pero tranquilo, te daré asiento de primera fila para que puedas ver como destruyo este mundo

**Padre:** Gracias, pero me temo que no aceptare esa oferta, el único lugar donde me sentare es en MI TRONO

**Y al instante Padre le lanza una bola de fuego a Slade…pero Slade la logra agarrarla al menos unos segundos y se la devuelve a su oponente, Padre la esquiva pero los de la otra cuadra no…los pobres quedaron chamuscaditos…Slade se enfureció mucho y Padre no tenía cara de amable…Slade aparta la jaula donde estaba 362 lejos…lo mismo hizo Padre con sus "hijos" haciendo que estos se sientan ofendidos, pero eso no le importo a él…lo único que quería era vencer a Slade y viceversa**

**Lo único que ellos tenían en común era una cosa: gobernar el mundo por la cual necesitaban de los anillos…ya que Slade tenía uno se puede decir que estaba en ventaja…sin embrago Padre sí le daba guerra**

**Slade con el anillo en su mano:** Qué pasa? Lo quieres?

**Padre:** para eso vine** – le da una patada en el estomago a Slade, haciendo que tambalee un poco, pero lo suficiente para quitarle el anillo**

**Padre:** Ya me estabas cayendo bien pero, tengo que irme

**Slade:** Eso ni soñarlo

**Slade se le abalanza encima a Padre quedando encima de él, y comienza a ahorcarlo, Padre ya se estaba quedando sin aire, pero él no iba a quedarse asi…de pronto enciende en fuego su cuello lo cual quemo a Slade, pero aparte de eso, Padre sostenía con el fuego las manos de Slade haciendo que se quemen lo mas que se puedan…Slade se retorcía del dolor hasta que le abalanza un golpe a Padre y ambos se separan, algo adoloridos**

**Después de un momento el anillo cae…y queda en medio de ambos**

**Padre:** Das un paso y te chamusco **– tenía una bola de fuego lista para lanzársela**

**Slade:** El aviso va para ti** – si él se movía le iba a lanzar una bomba**

**Pero ninguno se hizo caso…ambos corrieron hasta donde estaba el anillo, lo cual hizo que se pongan molestos**

**Padre/Slade:** TE LO ADVERTI

**Slade lanza su bomba, Padre lanza su fuego…sin darse cuenta que ambos proyectiles fueron directo al anillo cuando…**

**¡BOOOOOOOMMM! Una explosión hizo que el edificio donde estaban prácticamente se caiga en pedazos…362 seguía en su jaula, así que no pudo esquivar las ruinas del edificio…no le hicieron mayor daño pero quedó completamente atrapada. Los de la otra cuadra tampoco se salvaron, intentaron correr, pero solo quedaron cerca de 362 y el edificio también se les vino encima**

**Padre y Slade cayeron un poco lejos por el impacto…ambos se levantaron de los diferentes lugares que estaban y quedaron atónitos**

**Slade:** ¿Realmente destruimos este edificio?

**Padre:** ¿Con tan solo una pizca de nuestro poder?

**Ellos se quedan mirando fijamente, no decían nada pero ambos sabían una cosa: debían unir sus poderes**

**Padre:** ¿Sabes? Creo que el planeta puede tener…dos reyes

**Slade:** Yo trabajo solo

**Padre:** Jajajaja, y que crees que yo vengo del grupo de los super amigos…sin mí no lograras tu objetivo, y debo admitir que también necesito de tu poder

**Slade:** Lo sé, tienes una fuerza increíble, nos puede servir para el portal…y encontrar el otro anillo

**Padre:** Creo que ya estamos hablando el mismo idioma. Entonces asi queda la cosa: tú y yo nos unimos con la condición de que AMBOS obtengamos el mismo crédito…porque ya sabes lo que pasaría si no me haces caso** – hace una bolita de fuego en su mano**

**Slade:** Lo mismo digo yo** – se trona los dedos – **entonces…es un trato

**Padre:** Hecho** – se dan un apretón de manos, yo diría el apretón de manos más hipócrita del mundo…ellos tampoco se agradan pero saben que se necesitan para abrir el portal, además juntos serian invencibles**

**Ellos ya se iban, cuando escuchan unos ruidos…eran los de la otra cuadra que lograron salir junto a 362 que logro zafarse de su jaula**

**Los de la otra Cuadra:** Padre, espéranos

**Padre:** A ustedes? Ustedes ya no me sirven…no lograron hacer bien lo que les pedí, a decir verdad nunca logran vencer a esos chicos del barrio…tengo un mejor plan, váyanse por donde vinieron

**Slade:** Creo que tampoco te necesito a ti mas pequeña** – dirigiéndose a 362 – **fue un gusto haberte conocido pero para que no corras de soplona donde tus amigos…

**En ese instante Slade rompe los últimos pilares que quedaban en el edificio… y Padre hace un hueco grande por debajo para que todos caigan**

**Slade:** Hasta pronto, nos volveremos a ver

**Padre**: O no** – acto seguido los dos se ríen y se van**

**El edificio estaba a unos pocos segundos de caer por completo…362 no sabía qué hacer, hacia donde ir, y los de la otra cuadra ni la ayudaban, solo estaban gritando y corriendo muy asustados…Ella logra ver su intercomunicador, aunque algo estropeado todavía valía…362 corrió lo mas rápido que pudo hasta el intercomunicador pero ya el edificio se le venía encima…los de la otra cuadra seguían gritando…362 hacia piruetas tratando de esquivar los bloques que caían, dio un salto largo, tratando de estirarse lo mas posible para alcanzarlo, ya estaba a solo unos pocos centímetros del intercomunicador…**

**El edificio se destruyo por completo…todo cayó en el agujero que hizo Padre…lo último que se escucho fueron los gritos de los de la otra cuadra…y los de Rachel….todo quedo destruido, ya no se escuchaba nada todo parecía perdido…pero se puede divisar un intercomunicador prácticamente destruido…pero con una luz roja parpadeando en la antena…en la pantalla se ve un mensaje que dice **

"**Llamada de socorro enviada a su destino"**

* * *

**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooohhh que pasara?….lo leerán en el próximo capítulo…esperamos sus reviews y cuídense…hasta la próxima misión**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ahora les presentamos este capitulo de "yapa", considerenlo un bonus track, o un regalito, es un capitulo un poco cortito pero igual esta para que lo disfruten **

**Dejennos saber si les gusto con un review**

* * *

**En la casa del árbol los chicos del barrio estaban encerrados en sus cuartos, evitando a los titanes, los cuales no sabían qué hacer en esa enorme vivienda**

**Cb:** Bien ya me aburrí, no me interesa si ellos son los dueños, que tal si debo ir al baño, ¿Cómo voy a saber dónde queda?

**Cy:** Yo muero de curiosidad por encontrar el cuarto del gordito, estoy seguro que estará lleno de bastantes cosas tecnológicas

**Rv:** No podemos meternos en más problemas, esos niños se molestarán si se enteran que estamos husmeando

**Star:** Es verdad no somos bien vistos en este lugar

**Cb: **Correré el riesgo, estoy sentado frente a un televisor gigante, y no puedo usarlo, buscaré donde usar mi videojuego

**Cy:** Yo también me voy, muéranse ustedes del aburrimiento **– y los dos chicos se salieron del círculo que rodeaba el sofá**

**Raven mira a Robin el cual estaba pensativo**: No vas a decir nada?

**Rb:** No me preocupo por eso, tengo cosas más importantes en mi mente ahora

**Raven alzando los hombros y levantándose también: **Como sea

**Starfire:** También te vas?

**Rv:** Necesito aire fresco, quizás iré a ese balcón a meditar

**Starfire:** Te acompaño

**Rb:** Espera **– la coge de la mano – **quiero hablar contigo **– Starfire se puso un poco nerviosa**

**Rv:** Bueno los dejo solos **– y se fue**

**Star: **Qué sucede?

**Rb:** Quería pedirte perdón por cómo te traté antes de venir aquí, soy un novio terrible

**Starfire le sonrió:** Robin, está bien, sé que nuestro trabajo es muy importante

**Rb:** Pero tú eres más importante para mí que eso, sé que a veces no lo demuestro, pero….**Starfire lo abraza:** No te preocupes Robin, yo sé que tú me quieres tanto como yo a ti

**Ambos se sonríen mutuamente y estaban a punto de besarse, pero Robin ve algo en la computadora de los KND: **Qué es eso?** – y se separa abruptamente de Star, ella solo suspira y le sigue**

**Por otro lado, estaban Cyborg y Chico bestia explorando el lugar**

**Cy:** Se me hace difícil creer que unos simples niños hayan hecho todo esto

**Cb:** Cada vez los héroes son más jóvenes…. ¡Cuidado!

**Cy:** Qué pasa?

**Cb:** Se acercan dos de ellos **– y los chicos se esconden en unas cortinas**

**Caminando iban Wally y Kuki**

**Tres:** Pero tú lo prometiste

**Cuatro:** No, no lo hice

**Tres:** Sí lo hiciste, prometiste disfrazarte del señor cariñoso

**Cuatro:** Solo lo dije para qué dejes de llorar por ese estúpido simio arco iris…no me gusta verte triste

**Tres:** De veras? Eso significa que te preocupas por mí?

**Cuatro agachando la cabeza:** Sí…ay pero que estoy diciendo? No claro que…..**pero Kuki lo estaba abrazando **

**Tres: **Gracias Wally** – él se sonrojo por el abrazo**

**Cyborg y Chico bestia tras las cortinas:** Awwwww

**Cb:** Hasta el amor se apodera de los más jóvenes

**Cy:** Si **– lo mira fijamente –** y que hay de ti?

**Cb:** No sé de qué me hablas

**Cy:** Ya di quien te gusta?

**Cb:** No molestes Cyborg

**Cuatro se aleja de Kuki, los dos se miran se sonríen, y ambos se pusieron nerviosos pero…Cuatro: **Escuchaste eso?

**Tres:** Es el espíritu de mi simio arco iris!

**Cuatro alzando una ceja:** Lo dudo….sígueme

**Tras las cortinas**

**Cb:** Por qué siempre me molestas con ese tema?

**Cy:** Por qué siempre evades ese tema?

**Cb:** No lo evado, tú eres muy hostigoso

**Cy:** Solo responde

**Alguien les abre la cortina**

**Dos: **Qué hacen aquí?

**Los dos: **Aahh!

**Dos:** Por qué se estaban escondiendo?

**Cuatro y tres se acercan**

**Cuatro:** Nos estaban espiando

**Cy:** No solo…

**Dos: **Entonces que hacían escondidos?

**Pero cuando iban a hablar sono una alarma de emergencia, todos fueron corriendo a la sala donde estaba la computadora**

**Raven que ya estaba meditando en el balcón tuvo que regresar a la sala**

**Uno y Cinco salieron de sus respectivos cuartos**

**Todos se acercaron a la sala, donde estaban asustados Robin y Starfire, y en la computadora una luz roja parpadeando**

**Uno:** Qué han estado haciendo?

**Star:** Nada, solo vimos….

**Cinco:** Qué acaso trataban de sabotear nuestra casa del árbol?

**Rb:** No! Simplemente…

**Cuatro:** Sí, encontré a este par espiándonos

**Cyborg y Chico bestia:** No, no es así

**Dos:** Todo parece en su contra

**Tres:** Con razón no debemos confiar en ustedes **– y se armó un alboroto en la sala, todos hablando al mismo tiempo**

**Raven se acercó a la computadora, ya que nadie más lo hacía, cuando vio un mensaje: **Oigan!...**todos voltearon a verla…**en su computadora hay una llamada de socorro

**Rb:** Es lo que tratábamos de decirles, solo que aplastamos unos botones que activaron esa ruidosa alarma

**Star:** Y perdimos la transmisión de quién envió la llamada

**Cinco se acerca a la computadora:** Pero no la ubicación…ya todos sabemos quién envió el mensaje de socorro

**Cuatro:…...**Quién?** – los chicos del barrio se enojan le dan golpes en la cabeza**

**Dos: **Pues 362, quien más!

**Uno:** Muy bien equipo, vayamos al lugar a salvar a nuestra líder

**Rb:** Y si ella está ahí, es probable que Slade también

**Uno:** Número Dos enciende el SCAMPER **– y todos corren a donde está el vehículo, hasta los titanes**

**Los chicos del barrio entran primero, pero cuando los titanes iban a entrar, les cierran la puerta en la cara**

**Titanes: **Que? Oigan abran!

**Uno:** Lo siento, ya estamos llenos

**Cuatro:** Y no necesitamos que arruinen nuestros planes

**Cinco:** Si, es suficiente con número cuatro **– Wally solo la mira extrañado**

**Y los chicos se fueron, dejando al los titanes con la boca abierta y aparentemente de pie**

* * *

**Gracias por leer la historia, nos vemos la proxima semana  
**

**Ojala en el proximo partido gane Ecuadoooooorrrrr!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Aquí está el siguiente capítulo, emocionadas porque el viernes Ecuador le ganó a Honduras ¡Vamos pa'lante mi TRICOLOR!**

**Masunny: No se supone que no te gusta el fútbol?**

**Seogumi: Pero cuando se trata de la selección todo cambia…**_**aparece con la cara pintada de amarillo, azul y rojo**_

**Masunny: Pero igual no clasificamos a octavos de final, ya perdimos, nos fuimos de Brasil**

**Seogumi: NOOOOOOOOOOOO *se va corriendo desesperadamente de la computadora y choca su cabeza contra la pared***

**Masunny solo alza una ceja: Como sea, antes de seguir con la historia compartiremos algunos datos curiosos con ustedes de la serie Teen Titans:**

**Esta es la tercera serie de "Teen Titans" que aparece en la televisión. La primera debuto a finales de los 50' (hace muuucho tiempo), la segunda serie era en "Los Superamigos", aparecían como un grupo donde estaban los ayudantes de los principales superhéroes. Como una reserva de héroes. El grupo incluía a Kid Flash, Clark Kent (como Superboy), Aqualad y Wonder Girl**

**Mientras buscaban a quienes cantarían el tema de entrada de Los Jóvenes Titanes, uno de los productores comenzó a cambiar de canales buscando a dichas estrellas. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando paró en un canal japonés. Se emocionó al escuchar a Puffy Ami Yumi e inmediatamente hizo de todo para encontrarlas, aunque la canción que había escuchado estaba totalmente en japonés y no había comprendido de qué trataba. (Quizás escucho Ai no shirushi o Kore ga watashi no ikiru michi, canciones muy bonitas de ellas….ARRIBA EL JPOP)**

**La ciudad donde viven los Titanes se llama Jump City, que es una extraña combinación de Manhattan y San Francisco (que es donde vivían originalmente en los comics). **

**Se hace una referencia a Batman en la pelea entre Robin y Slade en "El aprendiz " cuando Slade le dice a Robin que sería como un padre para él y este responde que él ya tiene un padre seguido salen murciélagos del techo, una clara referencia al héroe. (Oh sí Batman, criaste bien a tu pupilo )**

**En la película "Teen Titans: Misión Tokio", cuando Starfire está jugando en el salón de juegos a ser roquera, al lado derecho de Robin hay una persona que se parece a Chico Bestia pero en versión humana.**

**Antes de que sigan leyendo, quiero que vean una imagen que deje en el perfil y la recuerden a lo largo del capitulo**

**Ahora sí sigamos con la historia**

**Star:** Esos niños no son nada amables

**Rv:** Que maleducados!

**Rb:** Alguien debe enseñarles modales

**Cb:** Y cómo quieres que lo hagamos si ellos se fueron y nos dejaron a pie

**Cyborg:** Yo no estaría tan seguro de eso **– y todos ven al mitad robot trepado en ¡una nave!, la misma nave con la que ellos fueron a la luna**

**Cb:** Ese es mi amigo!

**Star: **Qué alegría!

**Rv:** ¿Como la encontraste?

**Cy:** Estaba buscando el cuarto tecnológico del gordito, y me encontré con la nave al parecer la trajeron desde la luna

**Rb:** Vamos Titanes, hay que alcanzarlos – **y así partieron**

**En el SCAMPER de los KND**

**Uno: **Muy bien equipo cada quien sabe qué hacer en esta misión

**El resto:** Sí

**Uno:** Entonces – **tres lo interrumpe y señala la ventana: **Miren los titanes** –y los chicos voltean a ver que, efectivamente, los titanes estaban al lado de ellos**

**Cuatro:** De dónde sacaron esa nave?

**Cinco:** Eso no importa, concentrémonos en nuestra misión

**Uno:** Numero Cinco tiene razón, solo ignóralos Dos

**Dos:** Seguro

**En la nave de los titanes**

**Cb:** Si que se sorprendieron de vernos

**Rb:** Y ahora nos llevarán directo a Slade

**Cy:** Si, solo tengo que seguir la nave, aunque va muy despacio

**Rv:** Mejor, esto no es una carrera

**Starfire abre su ventana, para que le entre algo de aire, sin embargo Cyborg estaba un poco desesperado, ya que el SCAMPER no iba tan rápido, decidió adelantarse un poco, quedando en primer lugar**

**Esto no pasó desapercibido por Dos, que al verlo, se adelantó un tantito más, Cyborg alzó una ceja y apretó el acelerador, Dos hizo lo mismo, y así los dos estaban compitiendo por ver quién iba un poco más rápido**

**Dos se adelanta, rodea la nave de Cyborg, y le da un leve golpe al costado**

**Rb:** ¿Qué fue eso?

**Cy:** Descuida, yo me encargo de esto

**Cb:** ¿Por qué no me gusta cómo suena eso? **– y Cyborg acelero más, golpeando también el SCAMPER**

**Cuatro:** ¡Nos están provocando!

**Tres:** En realidad es número Dos que está jugando a las carreras con el robot, esto se va a poner feo, será mejor abrocharse el cinturón de seguridad **– y así lo hace –** Güero haz lo mismo

**Cuatro:** Bah, el cinturón es para bebés **– Tres solo encoge los hombros**

**Uno:** Dos deja de jugar, concéntrate en el objetivo,** – caminaba hacia el asiento de Cinco – ¿**cuánto falta para llegar?

**Dos en la cabina de piloto:** ¿Quieres una carrera? Eso tendrás **– y presiona el acelerador para ahora sí ir rápido**

**Cinco:** Faltan….**pero no pudo decir nada más, ya que ella y Uno estaban rodando por el SCAMPER…Los dos:** Ahhhhhhh

**Cuatro se resbalo de su asiento pero logra sostenerse del asiento de tres**

**Tres:** Yo te dije que debías abrocharte el cinturón **– pero Cuatro solo seguía agarrado y asustado**

**Cyborg vio que numero Dos le rebasó, asi que él también apretó el acelerador y pues….la pobre Starfire que estaba con la ventana abierta tuvo que agarrarse de su asiento y tenía toda la cara templada y graciosa **_**(recordar la imagen del principio)**_** y con todas sus fuerzas tuvo que cerrarla**

**Starfire asustada con el cabello despeinado y hacia arriba: **Amigo Cyborg no crees que vamos un poco rápido?

**Cyborg no la escuchaba solo miraba a Dos a través de la ventana**: Eso es todo lo que tienes?

**Dos al ver que ahora él iba adelante decidió usar la palanca de turbo para avanzar super rápido**

**A los chicos les tomo por sorpresa, Cuatro ya estaba por soltar el asiento de Tres, tuvo que aferrarse más fuerte a él, Kuki simplemente alzaba los brazos y gritaba de la felicidad**

**Cinco se había agarrado de su asiento, sin embargo, cuando la velocidad aumentó, ella se soltó rodando hacia la parte de atrás de la nave, Uno estaba atrás de ella por lo que también cayó**

**Ambos rodaron hasta quedar en una esquina, estaban muy asustados y, sin darse cuenta, estaban bien abrazados**

**Uno: **Numero Cinco estás bien?

**Cinco: **He estado mejor** – ella se dio cuenta primero del abrazo y quería quedarse así por siempre ****:3**

**Después Migue también se dio cuenta, ambos se miraron y se sonrieron**

**Sin embargo Cuatro también se percató de ello: **Se nota que les gusta estar pegaditos **– se pone a cantar –**

_Nigel y Abby sentados en un árbol_

_B.e.s.á.n.d.o.s.e _

_Primero viene el amor, después viene el casamiento, luego….._

**Cinco: ¡**Cállate Cuatro! ¡No digas mentiras! **– pero seguía abrazada a Uno**

**Tres:** Y entonces por qué no lo sueltas Abby?

**Los dos chicos se sonrojaron y se soltaron abruptamente**

**Uno algo nervioso: **Número Cuatro deja de…..**sin embargo, como Dos seguía conduciendo rápido, todos se volvieron a caer; Cuatro se soltó del asiento de Tres así que también empezó a rodar, se chocó con Cinco, quedó junto a ella**

**Uno se agarro de algo y pensó vengarse de Cuatro:** Miren _Wally y Abby sentados bajo un_…

**Cuatro / Cinco:** ¡Eso no queda idiota! – **hasta Tres lo miro extrañado, le dijo:** Uno te salió mal la broma

**Uno un poco avergonzado:** Ay, ya bájenlEEEEEEE… **empezó a rodar, los tres chicos ya estaban mareados golpeándose con todas las esquinas de la nave**

**Tres viendo a sus compañeros rodando por todas partes:** Eso se ve divertido **– se desabrocho el cinturón –** wiiiiiiiii **– y también empezó a rodar**

**Mientras en la otra nave los titanes se chocaban con las ventanas de sus asientos**

**Raven a punto de perder la paciencia: **Cyborg detente ahora mismo!

**Starfire todavía despeinada: **Sí por favor, esta carrera ya no tiene sentido

**Chico bestia:** Viejo, creo que voy a vomitar

**La carrera entre los dos estaba bien reñida, pero ambos equipos ya estaban desesperados porque acabe**

**Uno / Robin:** ¡Detente ya! – **y en ese momento se detuvieron, las naves aterrizaron**

**Uno saliendo de la nave: **Que bueno que porque yo soy el líder me hagas caso

**Cinco atrás de él algo mareada:** En realidad no fue por ti, fue porque ya llegamos

**Uno: :/**

**Starfire es la primera en salir de la nave de los titanes (todavía un poco despeinada) seguida de Raven, la cual se tambaleaba al caminar**

**Robin sale molesto: **No puedo creer que Cyborg se preste para estos juegos infantiles

**Chico bestia salió con algo de nauseas: **Nunca más volveré a subir a una nave con esos dos compitiendo entre sí

**Wally y Kuki** **salen del SCAMPER agarrados de la mano, puesto que Wally no podía ni caminar**

**Tres: **Te dije que te abroches el cinturón de seguridad

**Cuatro:** No molestes…..creo que voy a vomitar **– y se soltó de Tres para buscar un lugar donde vomitar (qué bueno que nadie se dio cuenta de que estaban agarrados de la mano)**

**Y a fin de cuentas el primero en llegar fue…Empate u.u**

**Cyborg / Dos bajando de las naves: **¡No yo llegue primero! **– y los dos se pusieron a pelear**

**Cinco se acerco a Dos y le golpeo con su gorra, Raven se acerco a Cyborg y le dio un manotazo en la cabeza**

**Raven / Cinco: **No sean inmaduros!

**Cyborg / Dos señalándose entre sí: **El empezó! Además yo llegué primero!

**Uno: **Quieren callarse de una buena vez! Dos, hay cosas más importantes en que pensar ahora

**Rb: **Eso va para ti también Cyborg, no puedo creer que hayas caído tan bajo

**Cy: **Pero Robin, no podía dejarme vencer por un chiquillo

**Dos: **Las máquinas no deberían conducir máquinas, jeje entiendes porque tú eres una máquina...

**Cy: **Qué! ¿Otra vez intentas hacer un chiste?

**Cinco: **Bueno ya estuvo, no importa quién gano, pensemos en lo que realmente importa

**Tres: **Sí!...Aunque el viaje estuvo muy divertido Memo – **Abby se lleva la mano a la cara y niega con la cabeza**

**Cuatro: **Dejen sus cosas de ñoños para otro momento

**Rv: **Creí que nunca diría esto pero concuerdo con los niños

**Rb: **Tenemos que apurarnos la niña corre mucho peligro en manos de Slade, vamos hay que rescatar a 382

**Los knd: **¡ES 362!** – Robin se hace chiquito**

**Uno: **Ya escucharon al melenudo, ¡Chicos del barrio a sus posiciones!** – Mira a los titanes – **Ustedes vayan a parquear el SCAMPER** – los titanes se molestaron, sobre todo Robin…aunque obvio no les hicieron caso…Robin se acerca a Uno **

**Robin (sin mirarlo, solo caminando): **Es tu vehículo, ve a parquearlo tú** – continuo caminando, los titanes siguieron a Robin**

**Esas palabras hicieron que a Uno le hierva la sangre, pero sabía que los necesitaba y, más importante aún, debían salvar una vida**

**Los diez muchachos se fueron adentrando al lugar…cuando observaron un edificio completamente destruido y enterrado en un hueco…todos se sorprendieron…solo rogaban que 362 este sana y salva**

**Cb: **No puedo creerlo

**Rv: **Slade no tiene compasión con nadie

**Star: **Solo espero que la niña este bien

**Cy: **Eso lo sabremos cuando entremos ahí

**Rb: **Es verdad no hay tiempo que perder. Titanes tenemos que…** - fue interrumpido por los chicos del barrio**

**Uno: **Muy bien este es el plan: Numero Dos desde aquí arriba tú controlaras la grúa con los arneses para bajarnos…Número Tres, Cuatro y Cinco, vendrán conmigo quien sabe cuántos metros bajo tierra este 362 **–sigue mencionando el plan, ignorando a los titanes **

**Cy: **Holaaaaaa también estamos nosotros

**Star: **Sí podemos ayudar

**Uno: **No los necesitamos

**Cinco: **Aammm jefe…creo que no nos vendría mal su ayuda

**Cuatro un poco nervioso: **Sí, ellos deberían ir ya que tienen poderes y son mas grandes, puede que tengan mas experiencia con esto de rescates…..

**Dos alzando una ceja: **Güerotienes miedo ¿verdad?

**Cuatro más asustado: **de-de que hablas? Cállate!

**Tres dirigiéndose a los titanes: **Yo digo que vengan, no hay ningún problema

**Uno: **A ver, a ver, aquí YO doy las órdenes, solo nosotros vamos a bajar y punto

**Cb: **Pero por qué? Solo los vamos a ayudar y….** Robin lo interrumpe**

**Rb: **Haz lo que quieras….esperaremos aquí** – los titanes lo miran sorprendidos e inmediatamente los knd procedieron con el rescate**

**A unos metros debajo de ese edificio, se podía escuchar una voz…parecida a un niño tratando de buscar…pues….a sus cuatro hermanos**

**Bruce: **Ho-hola? Hermanos?! ¡¿Dónde estaaaaan?!

**Bruce tenía su pierna atorada en los escombros….Se escucha otra voz**

**Oggie: **Bruce! Por fin te encuentro ¿estás bien?** – Oggie trataba de sacarlo de ahí**

**Bruce: **Sí, pero encuentra al resto ¡No puedo seguir hablando yo solo!

**Oggie: **Ya lo sé pero no los veo** – se oyen dos voces…eran David y Ashley**

**David/Ashley: **Hola?...Hermanos?! ….Nos escuchan?

**Oggie/ Bruce: **Aquiiiiii! – **Oggie logro zafar a Bruce y los dos corrieron hacia sus otros hermanos**

**David: **Oh aquí están…. ¡¿Dónde está Lenny?!

**Lenny: **Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa – **también estaba atorado**

**Los cuatro: **¡LENNY!

**Todos corren hacia donde Lenny, y con toda sus fuerzas comienzan a halar para sacarlo de ahí al final lo lograron**

**Todos (al relajo): **yaaa…a ver….tu vas aquí…no ponte acá…rápido….apúrate** – lograron ponerse en sus posiciones** ***suspiran aliviados***

**Los de la otra cuadra: **Ahora sí estamos mejor** – **_**como se pudieron dar cuenta, los de la otra cuadra no pueden estar separados**_**…..de pronto escuchan una voz…parecía de una niña**

**362: **¡hola! ¿Hay alguien?

**Los de la otra cuadra: **Qué? Pero si ya estamos completos….aaah cierto** – dirigiéndose a Rachel – **Que gusto escucharte 362** – hablaban sarcásticamente…aunque por mas que miraban a todos lados no podían encontrarla**

**Los de la otra cuadra:** mmmmmmmm… ¿Dónde estás?

**362: **Más abajo que ustedes…yo sí puedo verlos…no se muevan ya voy para allá

**Los de la otra cuadra: **Quédate ahí ya vamos nosotros** – pero el suelo donde ellos estaban era muy débil…cuando corrieron para tratar de salvar a 362…el suelo comenzó a moverse haciendo que ellos tambaleen…tanto asi que cayeron mas abajo…cuando cayeron no se dieron cuenta que se les venía una pared encima…los pobres gritaban con mucha desesperación…cuando se ve una cuerda cerca de ellos, la agarran y los hala de ahí**

**Algo arriba y colgados de unas cuerdas estaban uno, tres, cuatro y cinco…ellos habían lanzado la cuerda…Cuatro la sostenía y comenzó a halar para agarrar a "362"**

**Cuatro haciendo mucha fuerza: **Aaay!, Uno, nunca nos dijiste que 362 era tan pesada

**Uno: **Cállate Cuatro no seas debilucho

**Cinco: **No que eres tan fuerte?

**Cuatro: **Ah sí…Coge la cuerda para que veas que no estoy mintiendo…Y SI SOY FUERTE

**Cinco coge la cuerda y, efectivamente, se sentía pesada**

**Cinco: **wow! Que le paso a Rachel. En serio está muy pesada

**Tres: **Quizás se trago una enorme roca, y por eso esta pesada

**Cuatro: **A quien le importa por qué esta pesada, solo ayuden

**Uno y Tres comenzaron a halar de la cuerda también….ahí se les hizo mas fácil…ya faltaba poco para coger a "362" pero, oh sorpresa, eran Los de la Otra Cuadra…todos se miraron sorprendidos**

**Uno: ¡**Y QUE HACEN USTEDES AQUÍ!

**Los de la otra cuadra: **Chicos del barrio! Nunca creímos decir esto pero: ¡Cuánto nos alegra verlos! Por favor sáquennos de aquí!

**Cinco: **Y donde rayos esta 362?!

**Tres: **Sí! Acaso le hicieron algo

**Los de la otra cuadra: **Nooo! Claro que no, sigue allá abajo les explicaremos todo pero por favor sáquennos de aquí

**Cuatro: **Si claro primero tenemos que estar con un montón de adolescentes, y ahora hay que salvarlos…JA! No lo creo** – los muchachos iban a soltar la cuerda**

**Los de la otra cuadra: **¡Por favor, chicos del barrio, también somos víctimas del asunto!

**Uno: **Vinimos por 362 no por ustedes

**Los de la otra cuadra: **¡No! Chicos del barrio, por lo que más quieran no nos suelten** – pero ya estaban a punto – **No nos suelten** – ya faltaba poco – **No nos suelten** – casi casi - **¡NO NOS SUELTEEEEEEN!

**Y los de la otra cuadra comenzaron a chillar como bebes…ya los chicos se estaban hartando de tanto griterío, no les quedaba otra que…ayudarlos. Bueno es que ellos no son malos**

**Uno: **aaaaaay, ya cállense…**suspira**... ay no sé por qué soy tan bárbaro… ¡Ya que! Súbanlos

**Y sin querer queriendo los Chicos del Barrio rescataron a Los de la Otra Cuadra**

**Masunny: ¿Y ahora quién rescatará a Rachel?**

**Seogumi: ¿¡Algún día los ponis volarán?**

**Masunny: ¿Ponis?**

**El próximo capítulo lo subimos hoy mismo**


	11. Chapter 11

**Bueno ya nos fuimos del mundial, pero creo que hicimos un gran trabajo, ahora esperar 4 años más, CUATRO eternos años más *suspira***

**Pero los reviews me alegran el día, así que**

**Gracias a ****Ale0104** ** por tus reviews te mandamos de regalo unas flores y unos chocolates virtuales, espero que los disfrutes, realmente animas a seguir con la historia, ERES LO MAXIMO! ;)**

**Gracias a hannianaomirodriguezgarcia ****, aceptamos el abacho de oso, y te mandamos uno de vuelta espero que siempre te guste la historia, MUCHAS GRACIAS!**

**Ahora sí, sigamos….**

* * *

**Los chicos, a regañadientes, subieron a los de la otra cuadra…Dos estaba en su grúa y los titanes estaban a lado de él, un poco aburridos**

**Cb:** Aaay Cuanto se demoran

**Cy: **Por quéno nos dejan ayudarlos?

**Star: **Deberían darnos una oportunidad

**Rb: **El líder que tienen es un terco malpensado que cree que siempre tiene la razón, solo tenemos que aguantarlos hasta que nos lleven a Slade

**Dos: **Oigan, saben que estoy escuchando todo lo que dicen, deberían ser mas discretos…además tu me recuerdas mucho a Uno

**Rb: **Yo?! Eso no es verdad

**Cb: **Si claro, tú también eres malpensado en exceso

**Rb: **Eso no es cierto

**Cy: **Y a veces eres tan terco como una mula

**Rb: **Están hablando tont…**es interrumpido**

**Star: **Y siempre crees que tienes la razón aun cuando no la tienes

**Rv: **Yo diría que ese es tu defecto más arraigado

**Rb: **0.0

**Dos: **jajaja…. te lo dije** – suena su intercomunicador**

**Uno:** Numero Dos ya puedes subirnos

**Dos: **Entendido capitán** – y comienza a sacarlos de ahí…esperando ver a los cuatro chicos con 362 pero….**

**Dos: **ESOS SON LOS DE LA OTRA CUADRA!

**Cb: **De la otra….qué?

**Cy: **¿los de la otra calle?

**Los de la otra cuadra: **es de la otra cuadra….¿Quienes son ustedes?

**Los otros chicos salen**

**Cinco: **Como ven, ustedes no son los únicos intrusos aquí

**Tres: **Son los jóvenes titanes son superhéroes

**Los de la otra cuadra: **Superhéroes?! Uuuuuuuuuuuuu – **dicen impresionados acercándose a los titanes…Dos se acerca al resto de su sector**

**Dos: **Y donde esta 362?

**Uno: **En eso estamos solo que primero vimos a esos de la otra cuadra

**Cuatro: **Solo míralos se hacen los "amigables" con los titanes

**Los titanes se acercan a los knd**

**Rb: **Creí que solo era una niña

**Uno: **Yo también, y sigue en peligro

**Cinco: **Debemos volver para rescatarla

**Tres: **Wiiiii bajaremos otra vez

**Cuatro: **Aay otra vez

**Los de la otra cuadra: **Pero deben tener mas cuidado, 362 está más abajo y el suelo es muy débil

**Uno: **Entonces solo iré yo, si vamos todos podríamos perjudicar la misión

**Cinco: **Pero, y si necesitas ayuda?

**Uno: **La necesito acá…vigilen a los de la otra cuadra, se están haciendo los santos pero no confío en ellos** – todos asientan con la cabeza**

**Cy: **Eso significa que ahora si nos dejaras ayudarte

**Rv: **Puedo transportarte hasta allá

**Star: **Yo te llevare volando para que no toques el suelo

**Cb: **Sólo déjanos ayudarte ¡Necesito acción!

**Uno ni siquiera los miraba…hasta que se viro y dijo: **Yo sé cómo volarsolo**– al instante choca sus talones y comienza a volar con sus ****zapatos cohetes**** y se fue…dejando a los titanes con un mal sabor**

**Uno vuela y baja para buscar a 362…gritaba su nombre a viva voz, esperando respuesta**

**362: **Uno? Eres tú?

**Uno: **¡Rachel! Ya voy no te muevas

**362:** Bueno, no puedo hacerlo

**Uno por fin logro verla…de la emoción acelero, pero con su zapato golpeo la pared que casi le caía a los de la otra cuadra, algunos ladrillos le cayeron encima a Migue golpeándolo; 362 quiso ayudarlo pero ni siquiera podía moverse estaba enterrada hasta la cintura….ahora que harán?**

**El resto de los knd rodearon a los de la otra cuadra y le apuntaban con sus armas**

**Los de la otra cuadra: **No se molesten, no les haremos daño, esta experiencia nos ha hecho cambiar, reconocer lo mal que hemos hecho, arrepentirnos y…

**Cuatro: **A otro perro con ese hueso

**Cinco: **Sí a nosotros no nos engañan

**Los titanes se sintieron apenados por los "pobrecitos" de la otra cuadra**

**Cy: **aammm, seguros que son niños malos?

**Dos: **Ustedes no los conocen

**Cb en voz baja: **Estos chicos sí que son lunáticos

**Cinco: **Ya te oímos verdoso…no querrás estar junto a ellos ¿cierto?

**Cb nervioso: **jaja no, no, estoy bien aquí jejeje

**Rv: **Mejor cierra la boca

**Rb: **Nigel corre peligro allá solo, y ustedes aquí apuntándoles a unos niños que le tienen miedo hasta su propia sombra

**Los de la otra cuadra: **Gracias, eres un joven muy bueno

**Dos: **Uno sabe lo que hace

**Tres: **Sí, él es muy ágil e inteligente, y siempre sale ileso de los problemas como esa vez cuando….aaah…no ahí si salió malherido

**Cuatro: **Yo sí tengo una, recuerdan cuando fue a…..ah no ahí también quedo mal

**Cinco: **Bueno la cosa es que no le pasara nada, ya ha hecho cosas así antes

**Dos: **Si, pero aun así da miedo

**Rb: **Iré para allá

**Star: **Iremos contigo

**Rb: **No, es peligroso, quédense aquí

**Cy en voz baja: **Y asi dice que no se parece al pelón

**Cinco: **Tú no iras a ninguna parte, debes quedarte, son ordenes de Uno

**Rb: **Él no es mi líder, y también es mi deber rescatar a la niña

**Cuatro: **Y nuestro deber es que te quedes aquí con el resto

**Dos: **Esas son las ordenes

**Rv: **Pero lo más sensato sería que lo dejen ir

**Cb: **Sí, que tiene de malo?

**Star: **Solo va a ayudarlo, es por su bien

**Los knd dudaban en dejarlo ir hasta que…**

**Tres (con su voz de japonesita): **Déjenlo ir

**Dos, Cuatro y Cinco: **¡Qué!

**Tres: **Es de nosotros, dejen que cumpla su destino

**Los tres chicos arquearon una ceja…bueno Uno se estaba demorando, y casi siempre en esos asuntos Tres no se equivocaba**

**Cinco: ***suspira* Uno me va a matar por esto…está bien puedes ir

**Robin sonríe en muestra de agradecimiento, pero antes de que se vaya…**

**Cinco: **Espera no vas a ir solo

**Rb: **Vendrás conmigo?

**Cinco: **No, me quedare con los de la otra cuadra, iras con…..Cuatro

**Cuatro va a lado de robin**

**Rb: **¿El chaparrito?

**Cuatro: **Que chaparrito ni que nada, tu camina

**Rb: **Está bien…. Vuelvo pronto muchachos

**Star:** Cuídate mucho **– Robin le sonríe**

**Robin y Cuatro se fueron alejando hasta que llegaron al edificio destruido**

**Cuatro: **Muy bien copia barata de Batman, tú te pondrás el arnés, aquí hay otro para que se lo des a uno, yo me quedo acá para irte bajando

**Rb: **¿Seguro? ¿No me quieres acompañar? Porque creo que me vendría bien tu ayu….

**Cuatro: **MUEEEEVETEEE!

**Rb: **ya, ya, ya voy…Cielos que chico tan explosivo

**Robin se pone el arnés, cuando ya estaba listo Wally lo comenzó a bajar…**

**Abajo se encontraba Uno, algo malherido por los ladrillos que lo golpearon pero no era grave…sin embargo 362 se había doblado el tobillo…Nigel la logra ver tendida en el suelo**

**Uno: **Rachel!** – Corre hacia ella – **¿estás bien?

**362: **Algo, me duele el pie

**Uno: **Tranquila te sacare de aquí

**Rb: ¿**Necesitas ayuda?

**Los dos muchachos voltean a ver que, era Robin…había llegado justo en el momento preciso**

**362: **¡Robin!

**El mundo de Uno se detiene, y mira sorprendido a 362**

**Uno: **¡¿Lo conoces?!

**362:** ¿Y quién no? Dan su programa de televisión todos los domingos después de Los simios arco iris y Pretty pretty pegasus** – se dirige a Robin – **Oye, no viniste con Batman?

**Rb: **¡¿Qué?! Yo-es-que-pues…..yo-yo ya no trabajo con el

**362: **oooo….**lo mira con admiración**

**Ahora si Uno estaba hasta la coronilla por culpa de Robin**

**Uno:** ¡¿Qué diablos haces tú aquí!?

**362 se emociona más: **¡¿Lo conoces?!

**Uno: **Y me arrepiento de ello** –se dirige a Robin – **se supone que debías quedarte allá arriba

**Rb: **Acaso lo tenias todo bajo control aquí? Admítelo necesitabas mi ayuda

**362: **Él tiene razón

**Uno: **¡¿Qué?!...por favor Rach…

**362: **Ya te dije que no me digas así** – lo dijo algo ruborizada, Uno le da una sonrisita**

**Rb:** Lamento ser un mal tercio, pero tenemos que irnos** – acto seguido le da el arnés a Nigel**

**362:** Gracias por venir Robin, nos salvaste

**Uno: **QUÉ! Eso no es cierto…ahora toma mi mano, vamos a subir** – le extiende su mano **

**Rb: **Tu también estas herido, mejor toma mi mano** – también le extiende la mano a 362**

**Uno: **Sí claro, aquí no quedarás como el héroe de la película** – se dirige a Rachel – **ven 362, toma MI MANO

**Rb: **NO, que tome la mía

**Uno: **La mía

**Rb: **La mía

**Uno: **La mía

**Rb: **La mía

**362 solo los miraba a ambos…luego se cansó**

**362: **YA BASTAAAA!** – Los dos chicos se detienen – **No se preocupen, aquí tengo dos manos…una para ti** – se la da a Nigel – **y otra para ti** – se la da a Robin**

**362: **Ahora...PUEDEN SUBIRME YA!

**Uno/Robin: **eee si-si en eso estamos

**Robin hala un poco su cuerda para abajo, eso era señal para Cuatro de que ya debía subirlos**

**Cuatro fue halando la cuerda para arriba pero en el trayecto comenzó a hablar incoherencias…o algo así**

**Cuatro:** ¿Podré conseguirme algún traje cool como el de Robin?…Apuesto que las chicas se mueren por él…si Kuki me viera se sorprendería…quizás le agrade tanto que me diga _"aaay Wally cuanto te amo" _eso sería genial… ¿Pero que estoy diciendo? Esa no es manera de conquistar a Kuki…y si le canto una serenata asi como las de Luis Miguel o una de La Bamba, aunque creo que le gusta Luis Fonsi, mmmm le puedo cantar con el traje de Robin…SI, ahí mato a dos pájaros de un tiro…como suena esa canción

**Empieza a cantar la canción Sunny de Luis Miguel, cambiando el nombre por Kuki (**_**si no la conocen, la pueden buscar en youtube y cantarla con Cuatro)**_

**Cuatro: **_Kuki__, gracias por hacerme sonreír;  
__Kuki__, gracias por tus ganas de vivir,  
por entender, por confiar,  
por discutir, por perdonar,  
por eso y mucho más, te quiero.  
__Kuki__, has llegado siempre tan puntual,  
__Kuki__, cuando el corazón marchaba mal;  
gracias a ti hoy estoy aquí,  
dejo al amor hablar por mí,  
esa es la verdad, te quiero__**.**_

**Mientras Cuatro cantaba los estaba subiendo…lo que no se dio cuenta es que ya los había subido y él seguía cantando…los tres chicos quedaron boquiabierta: aparte que esa canción declaraba oficialmente su amor hacia Kuki, su voz era horrible…no había momento en que le salía un gallo…Nigel y Rachel no querían arruinar este momento, asi que se reían en voz baja, pero….**

**Rb: **¿Cuál de las dos niñas es Kuki?

**Cuatro: **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!

**Acto seguido, Uno y 362 se murieron de la risa…Cuatro quedo con los pelos de punta y se puso tan rojo como un tomate, y Robin…. Él no se acordaba quien era "Kuki"**

**Cuatro:** ah-que-yo-us-te-des-que-ay-y HACE CUANTO QUE ESTAN AQUÍ

**Uno: **No mucho…desde que comenzaste a cantar el coro** – Uno y 362 se siguen riendo…pero sus risas se detuvieron porque Cuatro se arrodillo ante ellos y comenzó a suplicar**

**Cuatro prácticamente llorando:** por favooooor…no se lo digan a nadie…Kuki no debe saber de esto…y si Dos y Cinco se enteran: NO ME DEJARAN EN PAZ por favooooor no se lo digan a nadie SE LOS SUPLICOOOOO** – y comenzaron a salir dos chorros de lagrimas en cada uno de sus ojos, parecía fuente**

**Rb:** ¿Quién es Kuki?

**Uno: **Ya, ya, ya no llores asi…está bien, no diré nada, ni que me importara tanto

**362: **Bueno, debido a tu enorme desesperación tampoco diré nada

**Rb: **Yo ni siquiera sé quién es Kuki… ¿Quién es?

**Cuatro: **ESO NO TE IMPORTA

**Uno: **Muy bien cuatro ya cálmate, ayúdame a llevar a 362 al SCAMPER esta herida

**362: **No es algo del otro mundo, solo me duele un poco el pie

**Rb: **Quizás si no llegaba a tiempo la herida pudo haberse empeorado más

**Uno: **¡Y se emporará más si nos haces perder el tiempo! Vamos

**Robin solo lo rodó los ojos, Uno y Cuatro llevaban a 362 hasta el SCAMPER, se acercaron al resto de ambos equipos..…los knd inmediatamente sacaron una camilla del vehículo para recostar a 362**

**Los de la otra cuadra: **¡Oigan, nosotros también necesitábamos una camilla!

**Cinco: **Lo siento, pero no tenemos camillas para rufianes como ustedes

**Los de la otra cuadra: **Pero les dijimos que ya hemos cambiado que ya no…

**Dos, empujándolos: **Sí, claro, ni ustedes se creen eso

**Los KND la acostaron en la camilla, y ahora ya podían partir…ambos equipos se subieron a sus respectivas naves y, para desgracia de los chicos del barrio, tenían que llevar a los de la otra cuadra también**

**Aunque ellos actuaban de una manera linda e inocente ¿realmente habían cambiado? ¿O será que los chicos dejaron entrar a unos traidores a su casa?**

**Los de la Otra Cuadra: **Gracias chicos del barrio, nos han mostrado compasión les debemos una **– todos los chicos rodaban los ojos o no les prestaban atención, ellos se voltearon y dijeron en voz baja –** y sabemos exactamente cómo pagarles

* * *

**Ahora sí, nos vemos la próxima semana, díganos si les gusto mediante un review**

**Gracias, Sayonara**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hola a todos buenas noches, aqui subiendo un capitulo nuevo**

**¿por que lo estoy subiendo recien?**

**Por que me cortaron el interneeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeetttttttttttttt**

**Y ahora estoy en un cyber, apuradísima para que no se me haga mucho la cuenta**

**Pero bueno aqui esta el capitulo 12 disfrutenlo!  
**

* * *

**Dentro del SCAMPER Tres estaba atendiendo las heridas de 362, el resto estaba en sus respectivos asientos**

**Tres: **Me alegro que ya estés con nosotros 362, temíamos por ti

**362 le dio una sonrisa: **Gracias, al menos Slade no me hizo mayor cosa

**Tres: **Eso es bueno porque si no, Uno se moría de un infarto** – A 362 se le borro la sonrisa de la cara y se estaba poniendo roja**

**Dos: **Si, hubiera visto como se desesperaba por llegar a salvarla, si hasta me pidió que acelerara lo más que pueda

**Cinco: **Tú no te defiendas, esa no fue la razón por la que aceleraste

**Cuatro: **Si estabas compitiendo con ese robot

**Cinco: **Además todos estábamos preocupados por 362

**Tres: **Es verdad….pero Uno sentía _**más**_ que preocupación jijijiji

**Uno: **TRES deja de decir incoherencias…la razón por la que me preocupe es netamente profesional

**Cuatro: **Si claro, Casanova

**Uno: **¡¿Qué?! Tú no comiences Cuatro, por qué mejor no nos cantas una serenata

**Cuatro: **Q-q-que…no sé de que hablas…. yo no canto

**Los de la otra cuadra: **Vaya uno, no sabíamos que sentías algo por 362

**Uno: **QUEE?

**Los demás chicos comenzaron a reír hasta el cansancio, pero…**

**362 decidió cortarlos: **¡Ya basta de risas! Slade sigue suelto y está a punto de resolver un enigma que no tenía respuesta, estamos en una misión muy importante y no tenemos tiempo para pensar en cosas triviales…aprendan de Número Cinco: ella nunca se rio de esa mala broma, estoy segura de que está pensando en cómo cumplir esta misión

**Cinco, en voz baja: **Si supieras lo que realmente estoy pensando

**362: **¿Dijiste algo?

**Cinco: **No, nada** – ahora se dirige a su equipo – **Pero 362 tiene razón, no hay tiempo para pensar en tonterías como esas, no somos adolescentes para pensar en "parejas del año", de acuerdo

**Dos Tres y Cuatro, algo tristes: **De acuerdo

**Uno: **Así es, no quiero volver a escuchar otro de esos comentarios…y en cuanto a ustedes** – dirigiéndose a los de la otra cuadra – **esto ni siquiera les compete, asi que no tienen por qué opinar ¿¡De acuerdo?!

**Los de la otra cuadra: **Bueno, pero no se enoje

**Un silencio algo incomodo se apoderó del SCAMPER…362 se sentó algo triste por lo que dijo, aunque tenía que pararlos de algún modo; qué bueno que Número Cinco la ayudó**

**Todos los chicos, incluyendo a los titanes, llegaron a la casa del árbol, ahora con más huéspedes que no eran del agrado para los knd los "hijos" de su peor enemigo: los de la otra cuadra**

**Al entrar, los chicos del sector V se reunieron inmediatamente, así que 362 se sentó en el sofá, aprovechando esta oportunidad para conocer a los superhéroes adolescentes **

**362: **Muy bien, al principio no entendía quienes eran ustedes allá afuera…pero ahora sí tengo un enorme signo de interrogación en mi cabeza: ¿Que hacen en la casa del árbol?

**Cb: **aaay Pues es una larga historia, tus amigos están locos

**Cy: **Sí, creen que somos malos y que trabajamos para Slade

**Star:** Y por más que somos amables, no nos quieren escuchar, ni tampoco nos dejan ayudarlos

**Rv:** Sigo pensando que les falta un tornillo en sus cabezas

**362: **Bueno es comprensible que desconfíen de ustedes...los adolescentes son unos de los peores enemigos de los chicos del barrio, y somos entrenados para vencerlos

**Rb: **Pero creo que ellos se están pasando de la raya…..sobre todo ese pelón que tiene de líder

**Los de la otra cuadra se acercan: **Es verdad, Nigel es muy malo, siempre nos ha tratado mal, solo queremos ser sus amigos y…

**362: **No vengan con ese cuento falso, ustedes son los niños más perversos que he conocido

**Los de la otra cuadra con aire de orgullo: **Por favor no sigas que nos avergüenzas

**Cb: **Apuesto a que se han reunido para ver cómo sacarnos de aquí

**Los chicos del barrio en su reunión**

**Uno: **Tenemos que ver cómo sacar de aquí a esos engendros de la otra cuadra

**Cinco: **Hay que hacer algo rápido, puede que tengan un plan entre manos y están fingiendo

**Dos: **Yo no les creo eso de que ahora son unos "niños buenos"

**Tres: **Bueno, no sé por qué, pero creo que realmente están asustados, los veo diferentes…además los titanes se llevan muy bien con ellos…..

**El resto: **QUEEE!

**Los chicos fueron a la sala para ver sorprendidos que los titanes se estaban llevando muy bien con los de la otra cuadra, y con 362**

**Raven, dirigiéndose a los knd:** Creo que se equivocaron de enemigos, estos niños SI tienen modales

**Cy: **Son muy educados con nosotros

**Star: **Y son apapachables** – comienza a abrazarlos…a los de la otra cuadra les encantaba y también abrazan a Star**

**Uno cruzando los brazos: **Bueno, era de esperarse que se lleven bien, entre malos se entienden

**Robin algo molesto: **Hasta cuando vas a seguir con tu necedad?, No somos malos, y deberías considerar que esos niños se queden por un tiempo

**Los de la otra cuadra: **Por favor chicos del barrio, no los vamos a incomodar, solo hasta que tengamos un lugar a donde ir….tal vez podamos ir a la casa del tío Phil

**Cinco, arqueando una ceja: **Tío Phil?

**Cuatro: **Ni muertos dejaremos que se queden escucharon

**362 acercándose a ellos: **Ni siquiera si es una orden directa

**Los chicos se sorprenden**

**Cuatro: **Exacto, ni siquiera si es una estúpida or**…. – Dos le da un codazo, muy asustado, Cuatro reacciona** – ay, digo, pues, es que…espera ¿Qué?

**362: **Tal como escucharon… Sé que es difícil de aceptar, pero ellos me ayudaron a salir de la jaula donde estaba encerrada, además el asunto de Slade se ha hecho más complicado, ya que ahora se ha unido a….. Padre

**Los chicos no podían creer lo que 362 dijo: ¡Slade y Padre juntos! Eso era algo del otro mundo**

**362: **Lo sé, todo el tiempo temía que se conozcan. Ambos decidieron unirse para abrir un portal y encontrar el otro anillo, por eso abandonó a los de la otra cuadra, dijo que ya no los necesitaba, después destruyeron el edificio…los necesito concentrados en la misión, no en pequeñeces como ahora lo son los de la otra cuadra. Además ellos están mas asustados que nunca, no pueden creer que Padre les hizo esto…Así que, solo por un tiempo, les darán hospedaje ¿les quedo claro?

**Los chicos no sabían que decir**

**Cinco: **Pero claro…..que no! Ellos son nuestros enemigos y hasta usted sabe cuánto daño han hecho a nuestra organización, con el respeto que se merece jefa, pero no estoy de acuerdo con…

**Uno: **Fuerte y claro 362, cumpliremos con su orden

**Los cuatro chicos se lo quedan mirando a Uno, sorprendidos, extrañados y algo enfadados**

**Cinco: **¡¿Qué, se te zafó un tornillo?!

**Dos: **Uno, son malos, y creo que tú los odias más que nosotros juntos

**Cuatro: **No podemos tenerlos aquí

**Tres: **A mí no me simpatizan

**Uno: **A mí tampoco, pero 362 tiene razón, debemos concentrarnos en esta misión que se está volviendo más difícil

**Cinco: **¿Es en serio?

**Uno: **Es una orden y debemos cumplirla

**Los knd se miran entre sí, pero no les toco otra que resignarse, se acercan a los de la otra cuadra, bastante molestos**

**Uno: ***suspira* Está bien, pueden quedarse pero solo un tiempo

**Los de la otra cuadra: **Gracias chicos del barrio, prometemos no molestar

**362: **Tengo otra orden que darles, sé que tampoco les va a gustar pero aquí va. Aunque sean adolescentes, los Titanes nos pueden ayudar mucho, por eso les ordeno a ambos equipos trabajar juntos en toda la misión

**Los diez: **QUEEEEEEEEE?

**Cb: **Pero estos niños no nos quieren ver ni en pintura

**Rv: **No creo que sea buena idea

**Rb: **Podemos resolver este caso, SOLOS

**362: **¿Conocen a padre?

**Los titanes se quedaron callados**

**Cuatro: **JA ahí lo tienen tontos

**Dos: **Sí, porque nosotros SI conocemos a Padre **– y los dos niños les hacen muecas graciosas a los titanes**

**362: **¿Pero ustedes conocen a Slade?

**Los knd también se quedaron callados**

**362:** ¿Ahora ven por qué deben unirse? Creo que lograrán llevarse bien y podrán cumplir esta misión con éxito…y no aceptaré objeciones, es por el bien de todos

**Nadie estaba de acuerdo…pero sabían que 362 tenía razón, aunque se les iba a hacer difícil trabajar en equipo**

**Rb: **Yo me opongo…no voy a obligar a alguien que esté conmigo, ellos no nos quieren cerca y será mejor que continuemos separados…Vámonos** – pero para sorpresa de Robin, que ya había dado unos pasos adelante para irse, su equipo no lo apoyó**

**Star:** Robin, creo que sí necesitaremos su ayuda

**Cy: **La rubiecita tiene razón, no tenemos ni idea de quién es Padre

**Cb: **Creo que es mejor que nos quedemos con ellos

**Rv: **Aunque no nos simpaticen del todo, pueden ser muy útiles

**Tres: **Yo opino igual que los titanes, debemos unir nuestras fuerzas para juntos vencer el crimen** – da patadas y golpes en el aire**

**Cinco: **No sé por qué, pero creo que tienes razón Kuki

**Dos: **Claro porque si nuestros enemigos se unieron, nosotros los héroes debemos hacer lo mismo **– hace puño su mano y la agita como si fuera político**

**Cuatro alzando una ceja: **¿En serio panzón? Eso se te ocurrió decir

**Dos:** ¿Y qué vas a decir tú?

**Cuatro encogiendo los hombros: **Que sí…..apoyo lo que dicen

**Dos: **e.e

**Todos los chicos miraron a sus líderes que no habían dicho ni una sola palabra…**

**Uno: **Solo lo hare porque es una orden directa y yo SI escucho a mi equipo

**Rb: **Yo también los escucho…pero una cosa es cierta

**Ambos se acercan hasta quedar frente a frente**

**Uno/Robin: **Tú y yo NUNCA seremos amigos

**Ambos se alejan y se van en direcciones opuestas….Robin se dirigió a su nave para estar un tiempo solo**

**Uno, antes de irse molesto a su cuarto se acerca a su equipo, todos estaban en un círculo junto con Rachel**

**Uno: **Muy bien, denles a esos 10 tarados un lugar donde recostar sus traseros…362 tenemos un cuarto para ti también

**362: **Gracias pero pensaba regresar a la base lunar tengo que comunicarme con ellos ya que también deben saber de la alianza de Padre con Slade

**Uno: **Eso no lo puedo permitir jefa necesita descansar

**Dos: **No se preocupe, nosotros les diremos a los de la base lunar

**Cyborg que se había acercado al círculo donde ellos estaban: **Además creo que es buena idea que nos hayamos unido, asi podremos vencer a esos dos

**Se raya el disco….todos se quedan mirando a Cyborg el cual estaba con una enorme sonrisa**

**Cinco:** Aaammm… ¿disculpa? ¿Quién te dijo que puedes opinar? Y más importante ¿Qué haces aquí?

**Cyborg ahora estaba entre asustado y triste: **¿Qué? Pero si yo solo…

**Cuatro: **No entiendes grandote, esto nos compete a nosotros no a ustedes

**Raven acercándose para defender a su amigo: **Entonces ¿qué? Piensan tenernos aquí como mascotas

**Tres cruzando los brazos: **Es lo que yo dije desde un principio** – todos la miran molestos**

**362: **Entiendan que no es fácil para nosotros confiar en ustedes, pero creo que con un poco de tiempo todos se han de llevar bien

**Uno: **Yo no lo creo asi que acostúmbrense a nuestro trato

**Los dos titanes se molestan pero no querían armar una pelea así que se fueron alejando**

**Uno: **Número tres, lleva a 362 a la enfermería y cúrale sus heridas

**Tres: **Oki Doki….Vamos jefa** – le coge del brazo a 362 y se la lleva, el resto ya se iba pero...**

**362: **Eeh, gracias Número Tres pero necesito hablar algo con Número Uno….en privado

**Dos y Cuatro se ríen y miran a Uno con cara de picarones**

**Tres hace la bocina: **uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuyyyyyyyyyy

**Cinco, muy molesta: **Tres no hagas esas cosas, los estas avergonzando

**Hoagie y Wally se miran de reojo por lo que dijo Abby, asi que se le acercaron y ahora a ella le estaban haciendo la bocina**

**Dos y Cuatro: **uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuyyyyyyyyyy

**Esto hizo que Cinco se moleste más y les dio fuertes golpes en la cabeza **

**Cuatro:** Aaaauuuch!

**Dos: **Aaay mi cabechita

**Uno: **Ay que le digo, ya bájenle…..ejém, equipo, voy a hablar algo con 362, no es que los estemos botando pero…

**Cinco: **bah! Hagan lo que quieran** – y se va**

**Dos: **Buena suerte Miguelone ;)

**Uno: **¡Qué! Memo

**Tres solo se ríe y Cuatro hace mímicas de besos…poco a poco se fueron todos**

**362: **Me dijiste que solo sospechaban un poco

**Uno: **Eso pensaba, pero no lo sé, quizás me conocen demasiado, ya sabes que yo vivo de mi público…yo…quería saber….ay no sé porque digo esto pero…tengo que saberlo…hay algo que quedo pendiente entre nosotros

**362:**…Oh cierto, lo había olvidado

**Nigel se sorprende: **¿Qué tu qué?

**362:** Lo siento Uno, con todo esto que está pasando…pues bueno, solo estoy pensando en lo que realmente importa

**Auch! Esas palabras llegaron a lo más profundo del corazón de Nigel…que habrá querido decir: que su relación no es importante…quizás eso debió pensar Lizzie de él, razón por la cual ya no son nada ahora, se puede decir que ahora comprende sus sentimientos…pero solo fueron unas simples palabras ¿o no?…**

**Uno: **En serio ¿crees eso?

**362: **Nige-digo, Número Uno** –eso fue peor aun – **sí he estado pensando en mi respuesta

**Un silencio se apoderó del ambiente, a Nigel le latía el corazón con fuerza….es SI o NO? Solo esa pregunta rondaba por su cabeza**

**362:** No sé como decírtelo pero **– él empezaba a sudar (suena una música de suspenso)** – la cosa es que - **¿Qué? ¿Qué vas a decir Rachel?** – Pues….NO **– la música se detiene y su corazón se rompe en mil pedazos –**No creo que….

**Uno: **Está bien, no necesitas decir más…..ya entendí

**362 asienta con la cabeza pero al segundo reacciona:** ¡¿Qué?! Espera, ¿Qué entendiste?

**Uno: **Lo suficiente, así que ya no sigas más ***suspira*** yo tenía razón, nuestra relación es netamente profesional

**362 un poco asustada: **No, no, no Uno, yo no quise decir eso, lo que pasa es que….

**Uno:** Por favor, detente, ya te dije que lo entiendo **– se lleva la mano al pecho –** ay, mi orgullo

**362: **Uno, cuando dije "no" lo dije por** – Migue se fue dejándola hablando sola**

**362 sorprendida ve como él se aleja: ***suspira* porque no es momento para hablar de eso, pero iba a hacer una excepción porque SI, si quiero ser tu novia….aay no puede ser** – se sienta en el suelo algo triste pero a la vez confundida: ¿es que Nigel es asi de paranoico siempre?**

**Uno se fue a su cuarto quedando muy deprimido pero ¿en serio eso quiso decir 362? O solo estaba exagerando como lo hace casi siempre en cualquier asunto de su vida**

**Mientras que los de la otra cuadra se estaban acomodando en el sofá para ver su programa favorito "Ciudad Elegante", aunque sin el permiso de nadie claro está **

* * *

**Eres un exagerado Nigel, malinterpretaste las cosas ¿que pasara? ni yo lo sé pero bueno el proxima capitulo lo subiremos hoy**


	13. Chapter 13

**Seogumi: Woooooooooo tenenemos una nueva reviewer**

**Masunny: Eso es una palabra?**

**Seogumi: El que tiene plata habla como quiera**

**Masunny: Pero tu no tienes plata**

**Seogumi: Callate!**

**Bueno gracias a Luna QueenBlossom por dejarnos review y claro que continuaremos la historia hasta el final**

**Sigamos con el episodio**

* * *

**Dos se encontraba en el laboratorio de la casa del árbol queriendo desestresarse de todo lo ocurrido (que los de la otra cuadra esten en la casa, trabajar con los titanes aunque esto ultimo no le estaba molestando mucho, ya le estaban epmezando a agradar pero no del todo) , por eso estaba reparando el SCAMPER**

**Alguien toca su puerta**

**Dos abriendo la puerta: **¡¿Abby?!

**Cinco: **¿Puedo estar contigo?

**Dos alzó la ceja, pero en qué cabeza Cinco querría estar en el laboratorio de Dos**

**Dos: **aaaammm… ¿Estás bien?

**Cinco: **¿Me dejas entrar o no?

**Dos:** Está bien, está bien, pasa, pero necesito una respuesta

**Cinco:** ODIO ver a esos de la otra cuadra aquí, esa es la respuesta

**Dos: **Dímelo a mí, acaban de pasar a decir que quieren un baño de burbujas, como si esto fuera un hotel

**Cinco:** No entiendo por qué Uno aceptó esa orden…en parte comprendo lo de los titanes, pero dejar que los de la otra cuadra se queden aquí? ¿En qué estaba pensando?

**Dos poniéndose la mano en la nuca: **Lo sé **–encogiendo los hombros–** pero eso es lo que hace el amor

**Cinco alza una ceja:** ¿Tú también crees eso?

**Dos se queda calladito ahora quería cambiar de tema**

**Dos: **¿Viste ayer el episodio de los simios arcoíris?

**Cinco:** Dos…

**Dos:** Ya, ya, perdón…es que bueno….es un poco incómodo hablar de eso

**Cinco:** ¡Lo sé!... Si para ti es incómodo, imagina como me siento yo

**Dos asienta con la cabeza: **Y… ¿por qué no se lo dices?

**Cinco: **Por favor Memo, tú sabes que no tengo oportunidad

**Dos:** Tienes razón no creo que pase

**Cinco lo mira algo molesta**

**Dos: **¡Qué! No me dijiste que sea sincero contigo?

**Cinco: **Si lo dije pero…aay esto no es justo ¿tienes un caramelo?

**Dos:** Yaaa, tranquila **– saca un caramelo de su bolsillo –** Sabes, como "experto en relaciones amorosas" te aseguro que en el fondo Uno siente algo por ti, solo está confundido porque como este caramelo **– le da el caramelo –** _Rachel apareció en su vida_

**Cinco coge el caramelo: **¿Tu experto? Entonces estoy perdida

**Dos: **Oye yo no me confundo en esas cosas….bueno a veces pero….es que tengo que animarte de algún modo ¿no?

**Cinco de manera sarcástica:** Y lo estás haciendo muy bien

**Dos: **Siempre será un placer

**Cinco:** ***suspira*** Gracias por el caramelo y por el esfuerzo por animarme

**Dos:** Bueno linda, puedes ir a prepararme un sánduche como recompensa

**Cinco cruzando los brazos:** No te aproveches…..pero está bien lo haré **– ella ya se iba pero de la nada aparece Cuatro y también entra al laboratorio**

**Cuatro:** A la hora que los encuentro

**Dos alzando una ceja:** Muy bien, ahora ¿por qué TÚ quieres entrar a mi laboratorio?

**Cuatro:**Estoy aburrido, los bobos de la otra cuadra están viendo en el televisor esa serie tonta "Ciudad Elegante" Que asco! **– Alza los brazos dramáticamente** – Ya no puedo jugar Megamonos IV **– los mira a los dos sonriente –** ¿Quieren jugar a la guerra de pulgares? **– levanta su pulgar**

**Cinco:** Se nota que estás aburrido ¿Y Tres?

**Cuatro: **Yo que sé, por qué me preguntas a mí, como si estuviera atrás de Tres

**Dos: **Wally tú todo el tiempo te la pasas con Kuki

**Cuatro: **Ay no molesten, Kuki es mi amiga así como es su amiga, y si la quiero es como ustedes la quieren ¿de acuerdo?

**Tres le coge el hombro: **Claro Güero, yo también te quiero

**Cuatro: **AAAAAAHHHH

**Dos y Cinco se ríen a carcajadas**

**Dos deja de reír y mira a Kuki: **Amiga no es que te esté botando pero ¿qué haces tú aquí?

**Tres:** Vengo para darles la bienvenida a mi tour

**Dos:** Ohhhh…..¿tour?

**Tres: **Sip, esta será la manera de romper el hielo con los titanes, ya que no conocen nuestra casa del árbol, he creado un tour** – saca una pancarta que dice – **E.T.D.K** (**El Tour De Kuki)

**Ninguno de sus amigos emitió un comentario, solo se la quedaban mirando con cara de: "estás loca"**

**Kuki seguía con su sonrisa, al segundo se puso una camisa con la foto de la casa del árbol**

**Tres: **Tomen hice unas camisas para ustedes…tranquilo Memo esta está a tu medida

**Dos:** Aaaammm, gracias Tres, pero….estoy ocupado haciendo…tarea estoy haciendo muuuucha tarea, así que lo siento

**Cinco: **Si, yo también estoy ocupada aaammm….vine aquí para que Dos me preste su tarea porque hay muuuucha tarea…Perdón Tres será en otra ocasión

**Cuatro:** Y yo estoy ocupado haciendo cosas de normales…Kuki eso es una pérdida de tiempo

**Tres: **Yo creo que es una buena idea….y tengo la sensación de que ustedes dos me están mintiendo

**Dos y Cinco se hacían los desentendidos**

**Cuatro:** Kuki, nadie te va a apoyar, mejor no molestes

**Cinco:** Además ¿ya se lo dijiste a esos titanes?

**Tres: **Creo que entre todos podemos convencerlos…vamos será divertido

**Cuatro: **Tres, no vamos a ir ok…. ¡díganle!

**Dos, algo nervioso: **Perdón Tres, es que yo tampoco creo que sea buena idea

**Tres algo triste:** Pero yo quiero que me acompañen

**Cinco:** Será después nena, lamentamos no ayudarte pero…

**Tres: **Tienen que venir conmigo

**Cuatro:** No nos vas a obligar…si decimos que No es porque….

**Al segundo Tres se transforma, sus ojos se hacen fuego y su pelo se eriza: **USTEDES VENDRAN A MI TOUR Y LO VAN A DISFRUTAR DE ACUERDO

**Los chicos se hicieron chiquitos, pero aceptaron, claro muy asustados:** Si, si, si, quien dijo que no, vamos, será divertido

**Tres, volviendo a la normalidad:** Yupiiiiii…no se arrepentirán será emocionante…ahora pónganse sus camisas

**Tres les estaba dando sus camisas, pero fueron interrumpidos porque Uno entro al laboratorio…Espera ¿él también entró al laboratorio?**

**Dos:** De acuerdo ahora sí me asuste… ¿Por qué todos quieren estar en mi laboratorio?

**Uno tenía otro semblante, más molesto…bueno ya sabían que estaba molesto pero como que ahora su rostro decía: "**_**mi vida apesta, así que no fastidien**_**"**

**Uno:** Los estaba buscando, deberían estar ocupados investigando más de esta misión

**Cuatro: **Investigar qué? Si ni siquiera sabemos….…

**Uno:** ¡No me interrumpas chavo!... ¡DOS!

**Dos del susto tira la camisa que le dio Kuki:** Ay ¿qué? ¿Qué pasa?

**Uno:** Ahora el anillo corre más peligro que nunca, así que quiero que le hagas un escudo invisible que dé una descarga eléctrica a cualquiera que lo toque excepto yo ¿entendido?

**Dos: ¿**Quieres que haga todo eso para este anillito? **– Cogiendo unos planos de su escritorio –** aunque ya estaba haciendo un prototipo, pero…. ¿lo quieres ahora?

**Uno:** ¡En realidad lo quería para ayer así que mejor te apuras!... ¡CINCO!

**Cinco:** Dígame señor mandón** – Uno la mira molesto**

**Uno: **La red de la computadora presenta fallas para transmitir datos de comunicación, quiero que la arregles inmediatamente, 362 debe comunicarse con la base lunar, y así se puede ir de una buena vez

**El mundo de Cinco se detiene: **Aaaaammm, escuché bien esas últimas palabras?

**Uno:** Acaso hablo como menso? ¡La red ya debería estar arreglada!

**Cinco:** Oye, a mí no me grites, eso tardara, no será cuando tú lo digas

**Uno no dijo nada, pero seguía molesto**

**Cuatro: **¿Y no hay algún trabajo para mí?

**Uno:** Para que después lo arruines y al final yo tenga que solucionarlo….mejor lo hago solo

**Cuatro se ofendió por lo dicho, pero no pudo defenderse, Uno ya se había ido**

**Cuatro:** ¿Qué bicho le pico?

**Dos:** Quizás también esta estresado por lo que está pasando

**Cinco:** O tal vez algo lo estreso más** – se dirige a Kuki – **lo siento Tres, ahora realmente estoy ocupada, si no arreglo la red le puede dar un infarto a Uno

**Dos:** Yo también tengo que hacer ese escudo…aunque ya estuve haciendo proyectos…perdón Tres

**Tres: **Ok chicos, yo comprendo y tienen razón, Uno está muy molesto** – se dirige a Cuatro – **así que solo quedamos tu y yo

**Dos y Cinco se empiezan a reír en voz baja**

**Cuatro se pone molesto:** No molesten….y Kuki ya te dije que yo no voy a ir **– cruza los brazos y le da la espalda**

**Ella se lleva las manos hecho puños a la cadera y lo mira molesta**

**-5 minutos después-**

**Tres y Cuatro llevan puestas unas camisas de la casa del árbol, Cuatro sostenía la pancarta del tour – muy molesto – y Tres explicaba en qué consistía…. todos los titanes estaban sentados en el sofá**

**Tres: **Así que no se separen del grupo, y cualquier duda pueden hacérselas a sus guías que somos nosotros: Wally Beatles, pero pueden decirle Güero** – Cuatro rueda los ojos – **y yo: Kuki Sanban pero pueden decirme…Kuki

**Star: **Esto va a ser muy emocionante, ¿no es verdad amiga Raven?

**Raven, muy sarcástica:** Estoy saltando de la alegría

**Cy: **Por lo menos así conoceremos esta casa enorme…..ojala pasemos por el cuarto de inventos

**Cb:** Pero yo quería usar el televisor, ahora no sé cómo deshacerme de esos niños

**Rb: **Yo no entiendo por qué vine, pero si no vamos pues…..

**Los titanes recuerdan como Tres los convenció….con sus ojos de fuego! **_**esa táctica nunca falla**_

**Tres:** ¿Están todos listos?

**Los titanes aburridos:** Siiiiiii….

**Tres:** Genial, ¡andando!

**Cuatro llevándose la mano a la cara:** ¿Por qué a mí?

**Wally quedo atrás, iba a avanzar…pero Robin lo detiene**

**Rb:** Así que ella es Kuki

**Cuatro se puso nervioso pero después le enseña su puño:** ¡Dices una palabra a alguien y juro que lo lamentarás!

**Rb: **De acuerdo, relájate yo no soy de esos

**Y así partieron a esta improvisada aventura, en el camino Robin y Starfire estaban cogidos de la mano, Cyborg al ver esto sonrió malévolamente y comenzó a molestar a…**

**Cy:** Oh bestita, así has de querer estar con…..

**Cb:** Cyborg, tienes que detenerte, esto ya no es divertido, es embarazoso

**Cy:** Solo te dejaré en paz hasta que me digas quien es _la chica de tus sueños_** – corazones y flores rodearon el ambiente, Chico bestia solo alzo una ceja**

**Chico Bestia miraba por todos lados, pero después chasqueo los dedos:** Si sigues así **– ahora el sonríe malévolamente –**llamaré a Abeja

**Cyborg quedó petrificado:** ¡Cállate! No-no-no sé por qué la mencionas a ella

**Cb:** Oooooh ¿qué pasa? ¿La extrañas?

**Cy:** Chico bestia, cuidado te ganas un golpe en la cara

**Cb:** Ah, te gusta molestar pero no que te molesten….ahora abstente a las consecuencias** – comienza a gritar – **¡Cyborg y Abeja! ¡Cyborg y Abeja! ¡Cyborg y Abeja! ¡Cyborg y Abeja!

**Cy:** CALLATE!

**Y los dos comienzan a correr…esto no paso desapercibido por Kuki**

**Tres:** ¡Hey! ¡Los chicos de atrás compórtense! Presten atención que al final hare preguntas….vean a la chica de acá** – señalando a Raven –** ha estado atenta en tooodo el tour

**Rv:** En realidad no estoy prestando atención, simplemente estoy callada

**Star: **Yo sí estoy atenta a todo lo que dices igual que Robin ¿cierto Robin?

**Robin estaba con su intercomunicador viendo datos de Slade: **Ah ¿qué? Oh sí, también estoy atento

**Starfire se lo queda mirando**

**Cuatro:** Oigan Kuki se ha esforzado por hacer este tour, ¿y ustedes se atreven a tratarla asi? Se supone que son más grandes, deben ser más maduros así que sean más agradecidos con lo que ella está haciendo por ustedes

**Los chicos se quedaron callados solo tenían una cosa en mente: A él le gusta ella…Robin pensaba: Realmente le gusta esa niña!**

_**Ay Wally eres tan obvio**_

**Tres:** Gracias Wally, sabía que te iba a gustar el tour...bueno sigamos

**Los titanes siguieron a Tres y Cuatro….aunque sin mucho ánimo**

**Chico bestia se iba a acercar a Cyborg, pero él le hizo señas de golpes, amenazándolo, así que se alejó**

**Vio a Robin con Star – **_**y no es que tenga algún tema para conversar con ellos**_** – así que se acerco a…Raven**

**Cb:** ¿Cómo estás titán?

**Rv:** Y la cereza del pastel: terminar este tour con chico bestia

**Cb:** Oye, no te pongas asi, tú sabes que yo te alegro el dia…..hablando de alegría: ¿Qué le dijo el café al azúcar?

**Rv:** No podía ser peor

**Cb:** "Sin ti, mi vida sería amarga" JAJAJAJAJAJAJA…. ¡entiendes! Porque el café es amargo y JAJAJA, el azúcar JAJAJAJA y, y…. ¿si entendiste no?

**Rv:** Lo que no entiendo es cómo alguien se puede reír con eso

**Cb:** Bueno yo sí tengo sentido del humor

**Rv:** ¿Puedo preguntar por qué no estás con Cyborg?

**Cb:** ¿Acaso me estas botando?

**Rv: **e_e

**Cb:** A veces no te entiendo, no te gusta verme jugar videojuegos, y ahora que estoy hablando contigo tampoco te gusta** – hace un pucherito – **¿es que acaso no te agrado?

**Rv:** Si quieres hablar conmigo al menos di algo coherente, aunque es mejor verte así a que estés con ese tonto videojuego

**Chico Bestia, con un tono más serio:** No es tonto…y tenía mis razones para jugarlo por tanto tiempo

**Rv:** ¿En serio? ¿Y cuáles eran?

**Cb:** Pues para no tener presente a…**– Chico bestia reacciona, no estaba hablando con Cyborg, ahora sí la regó**

**Raven solo agachó la cabeza…no fue necesario mencionar ese nombre, ella entendió el final de la frase…la pobre sintió furia, decepción y, peor aún, resignación, Chico bestia nunca podrá olvidarse de….esa misma**

**Rv:** Lo siento, no lo sabía

**Chico bestia, muy nervioso: **Aamm ¿de quién crees que estaba hablando?

**Rv:** Ambos sabemos de quién estás hablando….no quiero decepcionarte, pero hace poco tuvimos una pelea con ella, es mala Chico bestia, lo pudiste comprobar tú mismo

**Cb:** ¿Y si está confundida? Slade ya la ha engañado, puede que esta vez hizo lo mismo…Raven…no quiero creer que es mala…yo…yo…no sé cómo decirlo…yo

**No fue más, el corazón oscuro y frío de Raven se rompió en pedazos…aparte que sabía leer las cosas dichas "entre líneas", Chico bestia era muy obvio: lo que quería decir es "Amo a Terra"**

**Rv: **Entiendo Chico bestia

**Sin decir nada más se fue…sin importar como lo dejo, sin importar quien se daba cuenta de su tristeza, sin importar que Kuki notó que se iba, simplemente…se fue**

**Chico bestia solo se llevó la mano a la cabeza, iba a ir atrás de ella pero alguien lo detiene**

**Cy:** ¿Oye qué pasó?

**Cb:** Metí la pata viejo, eso pasó

**Cyborg le da un golpe en la cabeza…pero esta vez Chico bestia no dijo nada**

**Cb:** Tengo que hablar con ella

**Cy:** ¿Y arruinarlo todo de nuevo? No permitiré que hieras más sus sentimientos…y conociéndola, no creo que te quiera ver ahora….yo voy a buscarla

**Cb:** ¿Y si la niñita te ve?

**Cyborg trataba de pensar en cómo despistar a Tres pero solo quería saber cómo estaba Raven…hizo lo primero que se le ocurrió…se acerco a Starfire**

**Cy:** Star, tengo que hacer algo, y debo irme… ¿podrías cubrirme para que la niñita no me vea?

**Star:** Pero ¿qué quieres que haga?

**Cy:** Gracias Star eres la mejor

**Star:** ¿Qué? Pero yo no dije que…** – Cyborg ya se había ido dejando a una Star muuuy asustada**

**En otra habitación, sentada en una cama, y unas que otras heridas irrelevantes, estaba 362…lo que más le preocupaba era lo que pasó con Uno… para ella era una tontería pero quería hablar con el…después de un rato se decidió…así que fue al cuarto de Nigel**

**Él estaba revisando en su computadora unos datos que había encontrado acerca de Slade...362 abre la puerta sin tocarla**

**362:** Uno tenemos que hablar

**Uno no la miraba seguía viendo la computadora:** ¿qué más quieres hablar? Ya está todo dicho

**362 entrando a la habitación y cerrando la puerta: **Nigel, lo que paso hace rato fue un malentendido, yo no quise decir eso…quizás si no te hubieras ido tan rápido…

**Uno dirigiendo su mirada a ella: **¿Estás diciendo que fue mi culpa? ¿Acaso no soy suficiente para ti?

**362 estaba sorprendida:** Nigel… ¿es en serio? Tú eres así de extremista siempre

**Uno levantando su puño:** ¡Y así moriré!

**362 rodando los ojos:** No puedo creerlo

**Uno:** Yo no puedo creer que me haya fijado en ti, después de todo lo que hice

**362 iba caminando hacia donde estaba él:** Nigel Uno…nunca había conocido alguien más terco que tú, lo que quise decir es que…

**Pero no pudo continuar hablando ya que se tropezó…Uno la logra coger para que no caiga al suelo…los dos quedaron muy muuuuy abrazados, 362 se sonrojó y Nigel, aunque seguía molesto, también. Era buen momento para arreglar las cosas**

**Pero alguien abre la puerta…y no era la persona indicada…...Los dos chicos – que seguían abrazados – quedaron petrificados al ver a Número Cinco en la entrada de la puerta**

**Abby no podía creer lo que estaba viendo que le importo si no estaba disimulando su sorpresa…los tres muchachos quedaron en silencio por un rato**

**Cinco:** Aaammm…creo que vine en el momento equivocado

**Uno y 362 seguían petrificados**

**Cinco:** Por qué no hacemos como que yo nunca vi esto ¿de acuerdo?

**362:** yo-yo creo que es buena idea** – se separa rápidamente de Uno**

**Uno no decía nada**

**Cinco:** Bueno pues….vine para decirle que la red ya está arreglada, ya puede comunicarse con la base lunar

**362:** Gracias Número Cinco, lo haré de inmediato

**Y literalmente se fue al segundo, el ambiente en ese cuarto era demasiado tenso…Uno seguía callado**

**Cinco:** También tengo un recado para ti, toma** – le da el escudo para el anillo –** Dos dice que solo es de prueba, si presenta algún daño le avisas

**Cinco no espero respuesta asi que se viro para ya irse**

**Uno: **Lo siento

**Cinco se detuvo:** Y…. ¿por qué te disculpas?

**Uno:** Es que….pues…ay ni siquiera sé que decir

**Cinco:** Uno, tranquilo…era en serio lo que dije: yo no vi nada ¿de acuerdo?

**Uno solo agacho la cabeza, pero luego asentó…acto seguido Abby se fue…Nigel lanzo un largo suspiro, sintió algo que nunca creyó sentir: un corazón dividido…espera ¿un corazón dividido? ¿Por qué? Uno solo se quedó pensando**

**Volviendo al tour, solo quedaban tres chicos de los cuales dos estaban desconcentrados: uno buscaba información del propósito de su peor enemigo y otro no dejaba de pensar como estará una amiga que hirió…solo una de ellos escuchaba completamente lo que decía Tres…Cuatro estaba muy aburrido**

**Robin descubrió para qué servían los anillos, uno de sus usos era para abrir portales, sin embargo había una interferencia en la señal de su comunicador…claro él no se iba a quedar así**

**Rb:** Star, encontré un dato interesante pero necesito señal…voy a la nave ahí hay buena señal

**Star:** ¿Pero qué hay de la niña oriental?

**Rb:** Mmmm…pues…ya se, cúbreme

**Star:** ¿Qué? Robin ya estoy cubriendo a Cyborg, y Raven no está

**Rb:** Gracias Star, te debo una** – le da un beso en la mejilla y sale soplado, Starfire solo suspiro**

**Tres seguía hablando sin darse cuenta que la mitad del equipo ya no estaba…y muy pronto se iría otro**

**Cb:** Star, necesito tu ayuda

**Star:** Ay no

**Cb:** Necesito saber dónde está Cyborg, debo buscarlo ¿puedes cubrirme?

**Star:** Chico bestia no puedo cubrirte

**Cuatro:** ¿Y para qué vas a cubrirlo?

**Los dos chicos se asustaron…Cuatro había escuchado todo**

**Cuatro dirigiéndose a Chico bestia:** asi que planeabas irte a escondidas, dejando a la pobre Kuki hablándole al viento, y esperabas que tu amiga alien te cubra ¿No es cierto?

**Star: **0.0

**Cb:** aaah… es que…pues…yo…

**Cuatro cae rendido en los pies de chico bestia: ¡**Por favor déjame ir contigo! ¡Debo salir de aquí de algún modo!

**Chico bestia alza una ceja:** ¿No dirás nada?

**Cuatro niega con la cabeza**

**Cb:** Está bien…Star cúbrenos ¿sí?

**Star:** ¿QUÉ?

**Cuatro:** Gracias niña alien

**Y los dos salen corriendo…ahora sí Starfire estaba en problemas**

* * *

**¿Qué hara Starfire cuando Kuki se de cuenta de que todos se han ido, la respuesta en el proximo epìsodio**

**Masunny: ¿En serio? Es lo unico que se te ocurrio decir**

**Seogumi: Habla tu entonces**

**Masunny: Nah, me da flojera**

**Seogumi: Eres despreciable**

**Voy a arregla rciertos asuntos con mi hermana, apreciamos sus reviews mientras tanto digannos si les gusto o no **

**Nos vemos la proxima semana!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Bueno hemos regresado con el nuevo episodio, lo subimos hoy porque como fue la final del mundial para pegarnos a la fiesta mundialista y gano Alemania! Honestamente esperaba que ganara Alemania pero quería que gane Argentina, pero bueno ya sabemos quién es el mejor del futbol por los siguientes cuatro años**

**Disclaimer: Después de 13 capítulos se me ocurre poner el Disclaimer pero bueno mejor tarde que nunca, ni Los chicos del barrio ni Los jóvenes Titanes nos pertenecen, son de Cartoon Network y Warner Bross en el caso de los Teen Titans y Mr. Warburton en el caso de los KND**

**Antes de empezar el episodio vamos a hablar de los actores de doblaje (voces en español) de ambos shows, porque si no fuera por ellos probablemente nunca hubiéramos conocido estas series de la televisión americana (_claro que cuando eres pequeño piensas que todo se ha hecho en tu país porque es el único mundo que conoces y ya cuando creces te enteras que todo viene de ese país del norte al que llaman Estados Unidos y que su idioma original no es el español sino el inglés, cuando lo supe se me partió el corazón_)**

**Así que es gracias a ellos y sus voces que podemos disfrutar de estos programas que marcaron nuestra infancia**

**Empezaremos con Los Chicos del Barrio, doblado al español en México, estas son sus voces:**

**Número Uno: Oscar Flores ¿Quién es él? Pues si han visto la serie Héroes él es la voz de Hiro Nakamura (el chavo japonés que puede viajar en el tiempo) y si no la han visto él también es Shino Aburame en Naruto (¿Quién no ha visto Naruto?) y si no les gusta el anime pues ¿Qué onda a quien no le gusta el anime? Aunque él también es el Rey helado en Hora de Aventura y Alvin en Alvin y las Ardillas**

**Número Dos: Luis Daniel Ramírez, la voz de Peter Parker en la trilogía de Spiderman (la antigua) así como Clark Kent en Smallville, en anime es Touya Kinomoto en Sakura Card Captor también es la voz de Ed en Ed, Edd y Eddy**

**Número Tres: Gaby Ugarte es London Tipton en Zack y Cody y Quinn en Zoey 101, Konohamaru Sarutobi en Naruto así como Gwen Tennyson en casi todas las series de Ben 10**

**Número Cuatro: Benjamín Rivera es Eric Hansen (el amigo de Francis) en Malcolm, Milo de Escorpión y Camus de Acuario en Los caballeros del Zodiaco así como la primera voz (la que a mí me gusta) de Fry en Futurama**

**Número Cinco: Ariadna Rivas es Vada Margaret Sultenfuss en Mi primer beso y 2 (si no la han visto pueden verla en este momento) Peter Sheperd en Jumanji (doblaje original) Nobita Nobi (la segunda voz después de Laura Torres) en Doraemon**

**Estas son las voces que todos conocemos y amamos de nuestros personajes favoritos ahora sí sigamos con la historia**

* * *

**Cyborg estaba buscando a Raven, pero se distrajo al ver el cuarto que siempre quiso ver**

**Cy:** Wow, el cuarto de inventos** – Cyborg entra – ***silba* ¡Cuanta tecnología! ¿Quién pudo haber creado todo esto?

**Dos entrando al cuarto:** Pues yo** – Cyborg quedo asustado – ¿**qué haces aquí, no se supone que estarías con número tres?

**Cy:** Bueno sí…pero hasta llegar acá tardaba mucho….y… ¿qué haces?

**Dos:** No es de tu incumbencia, además no creo que entiendas

**Cy:** Por favor, yo hice nuestra torre, el auto T, la nave que conoces, mis cañones, mis láseres y el resto de mi cuerpo…además, estamos en la misma misión ¿no?

**Dos:** *suspira* bueno…estoy haciendo un escudo invisible que lance una descarga eléctrica, pero no logro que la energía de la descarga se mantenga estable en el núcleo del escudo para que no sea mortal, necesito mi neutralizador

**Cy:** Te digo algo, no necesitas del neutralizador para hacer estabilizar la energía mira **– se acerca al escritorio – **solo tienes que conectar el cable neutro al núcleo para que la energía rebote dentro del escudo y así no resulte mortal

**Dos quedo sorprendido, es una técnica sencilla pero eficaz**

**Cyborg cruzando los brazos:** Considéralo como el desempate de la carrera que tuvimos

**Dos:** Claro que no

**Cy:** Pues deberías, quedo demostrado que YO soy mejor que tú

**Dos:** ¿ah sí?** – Presiona un botón que hace que Cyborg quede pegado en la pared, así es, tiene una pared magnética – **Ahora escúchame grandulón, ya que estas aquí saldaremos cuentas pendientes: el primero en hacer un cañón hipersónico de tamaño de bolsillo gana. Trato…

**Cy:** hecho** – se iban a dar un apretón de manos pero Cyborg no podía mover su mano (seguía pegado)**

**Dos:** Oh perdón** – apaga el imán haciendo que Cyborg caiga al suelo, el se levanta adolorido pero le da el apretón.**

**Los dos chicos cogieron sus herramientas y comenzaron a crear sus cañones**

**-10 minutos después-**

**Dos/Cyborg:** ¡Gané!...no yo gane. QUE YO GANE!...una mochila jet!

**Al acabar fue…empate, otra vez**

**Dos/Cyborg:** Un proyectil lanzallamas

**Empate**

**Dos/Cyborg:** Un robot gigante

**Empate**

**Dos/Cyborg:** Una patineta voladora con láser de hielo

**Empate**

**Dos/Cyborg:** Piedra, papel o tijera

**Ambos sacaban piedra, papel y tijera al mismo tiempo**

**Dos/Cyborg:** AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH

**Los dos se sentaron en el suelo, decepcionados…pero al hacer esto ambos quedaron viendo el trabajo del otro**

**Cy:** Debo admitir que sabes utilizar la tecnología 2x4

**Dos:** Tu trabajo no está nada mal…..podrías enseñarme

**Cy:** Con una condición…que tú me enseñes primero

**Y se dieron otro apretón de manos…Cyborg estaba cerca de unos planos, así que coge uno de ellos**

**Cy:** ¿Qué es esto?

**Dos:** Un proyecto que tengo olvidado, es un láser que dispara un somnífero con efectos similares al gas de la risa **– cogiendo el plano –** y tiene forma de lápiz para despistar a los malvados – suspirando algo triste – pero a nadie le interesa

**Cyborg cogiéndole el hombro:** Entonces ya encontraste a tu socio amigo

**Dos:** ¿de veras?

**Cy:** Seguro, esto es una obra maestra, sería un desperdicio que no cobre vida

**Dos, con lágrimas en los ojos:** ¡Oh! Al fin mis sueños se harán realidad

**Cyborg alza una ceja:** No exageres

**Dos:** Lo siento – se levanta – entonces "Manos al láser" jejeje entiendes…cambie "obra" por láser y…

**Cy:** No, no lo repitas

**Dos: :**/

**Creo que este es el inicio de una linda, nerd y tecnológica amistad**

**Ahora lo que tanto temió Starfire está a punto de pasar: el tour termino, y Kuki se vira para hacer sus preguntas**

**Tres:** Bueno ¿qué les pareció?** – al voltearse solo vio a una chica muy asustada**

**Star:** Pequeña y adorable niña oriental, trate de decirte pero…todos se han ido

**Número tres no dijo nada, pero al instante frunció el ceño. Starfire se encoge para resistir el impacto pero…**

**Tres:** BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH – **la pobre Kuki se sentó en el suelo a llorar…esto hizo que Starfire sienta pena**

**Star:** Por favor niñita, no llores, a mí me gusto mucho el tour** – pero Kuki siguió llorando, Starfire intentaba de varias formas que se calme, pero nada…hasta que logra ver un peluche tirado en una esquina: era un simio arcoíris, así que Starfire corrió y lo cogió**

**Star:** Mira niñita, este peluche no quiere que llores ¿no es cierto peluche?** – Agrava más su voz – **Sí, es verdad niñita, soy el peluche de la felicidad y no me gusta que los niños lloren porque cuando lloran se ven como un sorknof tomando una sopa de bulfrog

**Kuki ahora se echo a reír: **Jajajaja, que clase de palabras son esas

**Star:** Es el lenguaje de mi planeta, lamento haberte confundido

**Tres:** Para nada son palabras muy divertidas…creo que mis amigos tenían razón este tour no fue buena idea

**Star:** Lo importante es que a ti te guste, no lo que diga el resto. Y tú te divertiste mucho…la verdad yo también** – coge el simio y agrava su voz – **si niñita, lo importante es que tu estés feliz

**Tres:** Jajajaja….¿te gustan?

**Star:** Sí son muy bonitos, he visto muchos peluches pero este es…diferente

**Tres pone cara de pensativa:** mmm tengo una idea

**Y Kuki la llevo a Starfire a su habitación**

**Starfire estaba sorprendida:** Wow ¿todos estos peluches son tuyos?

**Tres:** Y eso que no has entrado a la habitación de mi casa…y mira lo que me compro mi mami** – corre al final de su recamara, Star la pierde de vista, hasta que la logra ver empujando algo que es el doble de su peso: un enorme trampolín nuevo, eso emociono a Starfire y rápidamente lo coge y lo pone en el centro del cuarto…las dos chicas lo miraron asombradas**

**Tres con voz de japonesita: **Estaba esperando usarlo en el momento indicado, con la persona indicada….y tú eres la elegida

**Star, también haciendo un tono japonés: **Aceptaré el reto con honor

**Las dos chicas hacen un saludo de dos karatekas, suena un bongo (yo que sé de dónde) y**

**Tres/Star:** AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH

**Las dos chicas subieron al trampolín y saltaron, y saltaron, y saltaron, y saltaron….**

**-15 minutos después-**

**Starfire y Kuki estaban tendidas en la cama, muy agitadas pero con una enorme sonrisa, habían saltado en ese trampolín por 15 minutos y sin parar**

**Star:** eso….fue…intenso

**Tres:** sabía que iba a ser emocionante, pero fue algo del otro mundo….toma** – le da a Star el simio arcoíris que uso para calmarla**

**Star se sienta:** pero Kuki, esto es muy preciado para ti

**Tres:** Es verdad, pero quiero dártelo, se que cae en buenas manos

**Star:** Gracias, no sé qué decir** – se queda mirando al peluche y poco a poco su sonrisa se fue borrando hasta quedar completamente triste**

**Tres:** ¿qué paso? No te gusta?

**Star:** no, no, me encanta, es solo que ***suspira*** sería mas lindo si otra persona te lo regalara

**Tres se la queda mirando a Starfire algo extrañada, como si no entendía lo que dijo ¿o sí?**

**Tres:** sabes yo no entiendo a los niños, piensan que siendo más rudos esconderán sus sentimientos** – Starfire le presta atención – **pero en vez de eso, nos confunden más, hasta que llegamos a comprender una cosa: que son niños, los niños son así: bruscos, presumidos y a veces asquerosos, pero eso no nos importa porque ese niño tiene algo que hace que lo soportes y lo comprendas: tu corazón** – acto seguido Tres coge la mano de Star a lo que ella también lo hace**

**Star:** Gracias Kuki…el chico que este contigo será muy afortunado

**Tres:** Tu chico también es afortunado

**Starfire le sonríe aunque estaba un poquito dolida aun**

**Tres:** Oh cierto, ¿te gusta cantar?

**Star:** ¿Cantar? ¿Por qué?** – al segundo Número Tres le muestra un disco que decía "Los simios arcoíris: canta y baila con nosotros"….la sonrisa de Starfire volvió en su totalidad**

**Bueno no quisiera escuchar eso así que vayamos a la sala, ahí aparecen Número Cuatro con Chico Bestia, muy cansados**

**Cb:** Tampoco está aquí, ¡se supone que contigo iba a ganar tiempo!

**Cuatro:** No es mi culpa, yo no sé adonde fue…se nota que no quiere verte no está en ninguna parte

**Cb:** Y crees que no me di cuenta…pero tengo que encontrarla, vamos por allá

**Cuatro:** ¡bah! anda tú…yo ya estoy cansado, voy a jugar mi videojuego antes de que esos tontos de la otra cuadra vengan con su "Ciudad Elegante"** – se va al televisor**

**Chico Bestia ya se iba, pero la palabra "videojuego" lo mato de la curiosidad**

**Cb:** y….¿qué videojuegos tienes?

**Cuatro:** Psss un chorro…pero mi favorito es Megamonos IV

**No fue más, Chico Bestia entro en un trance: un montón de monitos daban vueltas a su alrededor diciendo "juega, juega, juega, juega"**

**Cb:** ¡ESE ES MI VIDEOJUEGO FAVORITO TAMBIÉN!

**Cuatro:** ¡No manches! ¿En serio?

**Cb:** Solo lo sabrás cuando juguemos

**Cuatro:** Dale

**Número Cuatro enciende el televisor y prende el juego, Chico Bestia estaba muy emocionado pero su sonrisa cambio cuando vio el nombre de usuario de Wally: Beatle4 su peor enemigo**

**Cb:** t-t-t-t-tu e-e-e-eres b-b-b-beatle4

**Cuatro:** Sí ¿por qué? No me digas…..¿TU eres B3astm n?

**Cb:** Así que ya nos hemos conocido antes

**Cuatro:** Debí suponerlo, si eres tan pésimo luchando en la vida real y en el juego también

**Cb:** wow, wow, ¿quién es el que tiene el mayor puntaje?

**Cuatro:** ¿y quién es el que gano esta últimas cinco batallas?

**Cb:** ¿estás retándome?

**Cuatro:** ¡dalo por hecho verdoso!

**Quedan diez segundos para que el juego comience…los dos chicos lanzan unas miradas matadoras y suena la típica música de vaqueros…3…..2…1…FIGHT**

**-10 minutos después-**

**La batalla estaba muy reñida, pero poco a poco Chico Bestia fue bajando la guardia….y Cuatro le dio una paliza virtual**

**¡Winner Beatle4!**

**Cuatro se levanta del mueble a celebrar:** JA ¿como la ves? ¡Te dije que era el mejor!

**Cb:** Solo me ganaste porque tengo otras cosas en la cabeza

**Cuatro:** Ooooooo ya veo….estas pensando en esa chica ¿no?

**Cb:** ¿QUE? Me alejo de Cyborg para evitar estas cosas y ahora tu

**Cuatro, cantando:** te gusta una chica, te gusta una chica, te gusta una chica…aunque no entiendo por qué ella, no la he visto sonreír es muy seria ¿no te parece?

**Cb:** Oh sí….porque las niñas que irradian alegría extrema son tu gusto ¿no?

**Cuatro:** ¡Oye a mi no me gusta Kuki!

**Cb:** ¡JA! Hasta haz de soñar con ella ¿por qué no se lo dices? Creo que hacen bonita pareja

**Cuatro:** ¿De qué hablas? Eso es mentira

**Cb:** Por favor si desde lejos se te nota…tienes escrito en la frente "me gusta Kuki"

**Cuatro:** Eso no es cierto porque no me he escrito nada ¿VES?** – se alza el cerquillo para que Chico Bestia vea**

**Cb:** e.e…..hablaba en sentido figurado…pero te gusta ¿no?

**Cuatro:** claro que no

**Cb:** anda, te gusta

**Cuatro:** no

**Cb:** te gusta

**Cuatro:** no

**Cb:** te gusta

**Cuatro:** no

**Cb:** te gusta

**Cuatro:** no

**Cb:** te gusta

**Cuatro:** NO

**Cb:** te gusta

**Cuatro:** QUE NO

**Cb:** te gusta

**Cuatro:** YA TE DIJE QUE NOOOO

**Cb:** Es divertido estar del otro lado, ya comprendo a Cyborg

**Cuatro ya se enfureció**

**Cb:** y…te gusta

**Cuatro:** ESTA BIEN, SI, ME GUSTA KUKI** – al segundo reacciona, pero que podía hacer, ya la regaste Wally**

**Cb:** Vaya, no sabía que esa táctica funciona, quizás por eso Cyborg hace eso conmigo

**Número cuatro se acerca a Chico Bestia mostrando su puño:** SI DICES UNA PALABRA LE DIRÉ A LA GÓTICA QUE LA QUIERES

**Cb:** ELLA NO ES GOTICA…y no serías capaz

**Cuatro:** ¿eso crees? Obsérvame

**Número Cuatro sale corriendo pero Chico Bestia se transforma en chimpancé y se le abalanza encima**

**Cuatro:** WOW también te transformas en mono

**Chico Bestia volviendo a la normalidad:** Es un chimpancé…Oye no creo que te guste que hagan eso por ti ¿acaso tengo cara de soplón?

**Cuatro:** No querrás que responda ***suspira*** pero tienes razón, lo siento…es que no quiero que sepa aun, ¿y si me rechaza? Da miedo

**Cb:** Dímelo a mí, por eso tampoco digo nada…..espera, a mí no me gusta Raven

**Cuatro:** Yo ya pase por eso: el no reconocer que te gusta, no te preocupes luego lo admitirás

**Cb:** Yo no tengo que reconocer nada….y no te preocupes no diré nada, si me prometes que, no importa si no esté, tú se lo dirás

**Cuatro:** ¿quién te crees que eres mi mamá?

**Cb:** Solo promételo

**Cuatro:** Aaaaaay ya que…si eso te hace feliz…..bueno basta de melosidades, yo quiero seguir jugando

**Cb:** Creí que nunca lo dirías…..¿una de tres?

**Cuatro:** Hecho

**Los chicos volvieron a jugar aunque Chico Bestia seguía preguntándose donde esta Raven**

**Y a fin de cuentas ¿Dónde está Raven? Pues ella quería estar sola y encontró el lugar perfecto, hasta ahora nadie la ha encontrado**

**Rv: **Chico Bestia por qué no puedes ver lo que siento por ti…quizás porque eres muy grosera con él. Si tan solo fueras más…delicada….simpática…mas como Terra…..eso es imposible…tranquila, medita, eso te hará sentir mejor

**Raven ya se puso en posición para meditar, pero alguien entra, a lo que ella se esconde… "y ahora quién es" se pregunto, se asomo para ver quién era…y vio a una niña morena con una gorra roja…en su rostro se notaba tristeza, y como no, el chico que le gustaba estaba abrazado con una chica que no era ella…Número Cinco se sentó en el suelo**

**Cinco:** *suspira* Quizás, no es para ti…el está muy feliz con Rachel, y no puedes hacer nada….debes resignarte Número Cinco, esa es la verdad

**Raven ya se tenía que ir, así que se fue acercando a la puerta flotando para no hacer ni un ruido…ya solo estaba a unos centímetros de la puerta cuando salen un montón de armas de las paredes….Raven se hizo chiquita**

**Cinco acercándose a Raven:** ¿que…haces…aquí?

**Rv:** Buscaba un lugar para estar sola

**Cinco:** ¿En serio? Y se te ocurrió la brillante idea de estar en MI HABITACION** – a Raven le cae una gotita detrás de su cabeza**

**Rv: **Lo siento, no conozco esta casa del árbol

**Cinco:** Pero no pudiste notar el enorme número cinco pintado en la puerta!

**Rv:** No tienes por qué gritarme estoy a lado tuyo

**Cinco:** Pues por eso te estoy gritando, así que largo de aquí antes que te bote de la casa del….oh cierto

**Rv:** ¿Qué pasa?

**Cinco:** No crean que porque ustedes se llevaron bien con el líder supremo, se tienen que quedar aquí

**Rv:** Lamento no agradarte aunque sinceramente no me importa

**Cinco:** Y crees que yo quiero ser tu amiga

**Raven se aleja:** Yo no necesito amigas

**Cinco:** Lo que tú necesitas es un hombre

**Auch! Eso no fue lo más atinado que pudo decir Abby, bueno, no estaba de buen humor…pero eso hizo que Raven se enfurezca mucho, eso le pareció un insulto, mas que "gótica de tercera" perdiendo la paciencia por completo. Raven saca un tentáculo con su magia que coge a número cinco y la jala hacia Raven, muy rápido al grado que se le cayó su gorra…las chicas quedaron frente a frente**

**Rv:** Dilo otra vez, si te atreves

**Cinco:** Necesitas…un…HOMBRE

**Raven se molesta más, pero tenía que detenerse, no debía dar más meritos de que piensen que son malos…así que la suelta, Abby cae al suelo**

**Rv:** Solo no te hago nada porque tus padres me demandarían

**Cinco:** Como sea, mejor ándate antes de que Número Cinco te deje el ojo del color de tu cabello. ¡¿Por qué tuvieron que aparecerse?! Ahora estamos obligados a estar con ustedes. No sé quién es peor ustedes o los de la otra cuadra!** – coge su gorro, se lo pone, y se acuesta en su cama boca abajo**

**Algo le decía a Raven que lo mejor sería preguntar**

**Rv:** ¿Eso es lo que _realmente_ te molesta?

**Cinco alza la cabeza:** ¿aun no te vas?

**Rv:** Oye, lo que yo menos tengo es paciencia, así que colabora

**Cinco:** ¿colaborar en qué? En que seamos los mejores amigos y juntos el mejor grupo. "tienen que unir sus fuerzas" "van a llevarse bien" Qué sabe ella** – vuelve a ponerse boca abajo**

**Raven se sienta en la cama (en su mente): **_*suspira* no sé por qué hago esto_** – se dirige a Abby – **Creo que lo que te incomoda no son las órdenes sino quién las da

**Cinco se levanta:** Tú no lo entenderías **– agacha la cabeza**

**Rv:** Déjame adivinar…te gusta un chico, pero a él le gusta una chica que es más bonita, mas fuerte, más agradable…en resumen es tres veces mejor que tu, y por más que lo intentes el solo te vera como una "amiga"** – después de decir esto, Raven lanza un suspiro con mucha pena. Número Cinco se quedo asombrada por lo que dijo Raven**

**Cinco:** aaaammm…¿oye también lees mentes?

**Rv:** No…digamos que…te comprendo

**Cinco:** Oh…entonces te gusta alguien…..¿es de los titanes?

**Rv:** Creo que ya dije suficiente

**Cinco:** A ver **– llevándose la mano a la cabeza para pensar –** está el melenudo, el hombre de hojalata y el verde

**Rv:** No empieces niña

**Cinco:** ¿El melenudo?…No el ya tiene novia

**Rv:** Detente

**Cinco:** El grandote…..no lo tratas como si te gustara

**Rv:** Cinco, en serio basta

**Cinco:** ¿Y el verde? Pues** – chasquea los dedos – **aja, te gusta el verde ¿cierto?

**Rv:** Se llama Chico Bestia…y no, no me gusta

**Cinco:** Sabes tú tono de voz me hace dudar…no sé si estás diciendo la verdad o no….pero si te gustara ¿Qué clase de gusto es ese? ¡Es verde!

**Rv:** Y que te gusten los niños calvos obsesivos con el trabajo es algo muy normal

**Cinco:** yo nunca dije que él me gusta…..estamos hablando de ti….si dices "comprenderme" es porque estas pasando por lo mismo… ¿A chico bestial le gusta otra chica?

**Rv:** Ya te dije que es Chico Bestia…tampoco entiendo por qué te diré esto pero… se llama Terra…fue una titán, y el tiempo que estuvo ahí pues, la pasaba con Chico Bestia, el se enamoro de ella…pero luego nos traicionó…ahora trabaja para Slade…pero Chico Bestia piensa que en el fondo es buena, aunque ya nos enfrentamos a ella, el aun mantiene esas esperanzas

**Cinco:** Oh…..¿y cómo es?

**Raven abre un pequeño portal mostrando una imagen de Terra**

**Cinco:** Ohhh si es bonita

**Rv:** 352 también es bonita

**Cinco:** es 362…y eso ya lo sé

**Rv:** Pues yo también lo se

**Las dos chicas lanzan un gran suspiro**

**Cinco/Raven:** Tenía que ser rubia** – las dos chicas se quedan mirando, pero bueno era cierto: sus "contrincantes" eran dos rubias muy bonitas**

**Rv:** ¿Y por qué no lo intentas?…No creo que pase algo malo

**Cinco:** ¿Estas bromeando? Es mi líder, y se enamoro del Líder Supremo, ambos son mis autoridades, y tengo que seguir sus órdenes, para eso estoy…no puedo hacer nada más

**Rv:** Sabes, hace tiempo Starfire sentía lo mismo, no le decía a Robin sus sentimientos por temor a que arruine su trabajo…pero Cyborg le dijo que** – se dio cuenta de que Número Cinco no entendía ni j de lo que decía – ***suspira* la chica alien no le quería decir al melenudo lo que sentía pero el hombre de hojalata le dio un consejo

**Cinco:** oooooooo…y que le dijo

**Rv:** dijo: ¿Qué tienes que perder? ¿Acaso tus sentimientos son algo que hay que dejar en segundo plano? Si nunca lo intentas nunca sabrás la respuesta, y soñaras con lo que quizás haya dicho. Así que ármate de valor no importa la respuesta. Si es un Sí alégrate y vive feliz con él, si es un No dolerá, pero debes seguir, quizás encuentres al indicado…lo importante es que lo hayas intentado

**Cinco se queda pensando en esas palabras:** Bueno eso también aplica para ti

**Rv:** Creo que para ambas…por eso me siento algo mal y no quería hablar con nadie

**Cinco:** Pero terminaste hablando con número cinco…¿por qué?

**Rv:** No tengo idea….aunque creo que ayudo un poco…solo quería meditar

**Cinco:** ¿Meditar? ¿Haces yoga?

**Rv:** No es…como sea. Lo hago siempre, sobre todo para calmarme. ¿Tú qué haces?

**Cinco:** Yo como chocolates es lo que em anima**– de la nada saca un chocolate – **¿Quieres?

**Rv:** No gracias, solo tomo té de hierbas

**Cinco:** ¿Por eso eres tan seria?

**Rv:** Soy así porque mis poderes se controlan con mis emociones, debo estar neutral para que no pase nada malo

**Cinco:** Pero no creo que una sonrisa haga volar la casa del árbol

**Rv:** No sonrío tan seguido

**Cinco:** Se nota, pero quizás así puedas conquistar a Chico Bestia, es sencillo así** – le muestra una sonrisa muy bonita. Así que Raven decidió intentarlo, pero la falta de costumbre y la dureza en su rostro hicieron que salga algo en su cara que no fue una sonrisa (como cuando intento sonreír en el episodio El fin parte I)**

**Cinco horrorizada:** Nunca vuelvas a hacer eso

**Rv:** Te lo dije…prefiero seguir con mi rutina: meditación y te de hierbas

**Cinco:** Mi mamá me da té de hierbas cuando estoy enferma…pero en cuanto a la meditación…

**Rv:** ¿Quieres intentarlo?

**Cinco:** Si no te molesta

**Rv:** Será un placer, ponte así como yo – se sienta en su pose de meditación

Cinco: De acuerdo

Rv: Y repite conmigo Azarath Metrion Zinthos

Cinco: ¿Qué cosa?

Rv: Azarath Metrion Zinthos

Cinco: Azarath Metrion Zinthos

**Cinco/Raven:** Azarath Metrion Zinthos Azarath Metrion Zinthos Azarath Metrion Zinthos

**-10 minutos después-**

**Cinco/Raven:** Azarath Metrion Zinthos Azarath Metrion Zinthos Azarath Metrion Zinthos

**Bueno, ****Número**** Cinco ya se aburrió así que, sin que Raven se de cuenta, coge su chocolate y le da un mordisco pero….**

**Rv:** No comas

**Cinco, con la boca llena:** Pero tiene relleno de fresa…tenía que probarlo…segura que no quieres, te alegran la vida

**Esta vez Raven acepta el chocolate, coge un pedacito y se lo come**

**Rv:** Bueno, si esta rico

**Cinco:** Y no están a la venta…sabes aun no me caes bien

**Rv:** Tú tampoco me agradas** – le da un mordisco al chocolate, con la boca llena – ¿**seguimos?

**Cinco:** Seguro

**Las dos chicas siguieron meditando**

* * *

**Así que ya todos se estan llevando bien, a ver cóno les va a Robin y Uno, nos vemos entre semana para subir el siguiente capitulo gracias a Luna QueenBlossom por sus reviews**

**Nos venos pronto, bye**


End file.
